Gepolter in der Nacht – Things That Go Bump in the Night
by wine witch
Summary: Hermione darf ihre NEWTs nicht ablegen; wie soll eine Hexe einen anständigen Job finden? Severus Snape ist ein erklärter Kriegsheld, aber niemand will Geschäfte mit ihm machen. Um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, versuchen beide ihr Glück in der Muggelwelt und begegnen sich ... Übersetzung aus dem Engl. von "Things That Go Bump in the Night" von Magalena.
1. Chapter 1

Englischer Originaltitel: Things That Go Bump in the Night

Autorin: magalena

Übersetzt von Wine Witch

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ gehört JK Rowling. Autor und Übersetzer spielen lediglich in deren Sandkasten. Kein Geld, nur Spaß.

Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:

1\. Meinen Dank an die Autorin, Magalena, für ihre Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

2\. Im englischen Original ist diese Geschichte in acht sehr lange Kapitel unterteilt. Ich nehme ich mir die Freiheit, sie zu unterteilen.

* * *

Gepolter in der Nacht

_Sehr geehrter Mr Longbottom, _

_ich möchte Ihnen gern einen Geschäftsvorschlag unterbreiten, der für uns beide finanziell vorteilhaft wäre. Bitte kontaktieren Sie mich so bald wie möglich unter dieser Adresse. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Severus Snape_

Neville las den Brief erneut, zum zehnten Mal. Immer wieder, denn er konnte nicht glauben, dass er echt war. Aber: er war wirklich echt. Er hatte ihn mehrfach auf Verhexungen, Flüche und Zauber überprüft. Er hatte die Echtheit der Unterschrift mit einem Zauber verifiziert. Er hatte ihn sogar zu Filius gebracht, um ihn die Authentizität überprüfen zu lassen, und der kleine Zauberkunstmeister, der jetzt stellvertretender Schulleiter war, hatte versichert, dass der Brief tatsächlich von Severus Snape kam, geschrieben von dessen eigener Hand.

Es war so typisch für Mann, dachte Neville. Kein Geplauder, um damit hinüberzuleiten zu dem, was er wollte. Keine Erklärung, worum es ging, sondern unverblümt und auf den Punkt: ein Geschäftsvorschlag, finanzielle Vorteile, kontaktieren Sie mich.

"Wenn ich wüsste, was für mich gut ist, würde ich das verdammte Ding in den Mülleimer werfen und basta", murmelte Neville. Und dennoch – der Gedanke, dass Professor Snape ausgerechnet ihn kontaktieren würde, ihn, Neville Longbottom, den er die ganze Zeit, in der er sein Schüler gewesen war, mehr als jeden anderen in seiner Klasse verunglimpft hatte, den Schüler, den er offensichtlich für unfähig und inkompetent gehalten hatte. Dass er sich mit einem Vorschlag wie diesem an Neville wandte, diese Idee war lächerlich, unglaublich … und absolut faszinierend.

Neville konnte nicht anders, als sich diesen absoluten Albtraum eines siebten Jahres ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Ganz zu Beginn dieses Jahres hatte er Snape mit feuriger Leidenschaft gehasst. Im Laufe des Jahres hatte Neville jedoch erkannt, dass viel mehr dahinter steckte, als anfangs ersichtlich war. Luna war tatsächlich die Erste, die etwas mitbekam, und sie beide hatten Stunden unter vier Augen damit verbracht, die Möglichkeiten zu diskutieren. Am Ende war es ihnen unter sich gelungen, das Ganze zu enträtseln, und zwar ziemlich genau. Das Einzige, dessen sie sich nicht sicher waren, war Snapes Motivation, hinter den Kulissen gegen Voldemort zu arbeiten. Luna hatte Liebe vermutet, während Neville die Rachetheorie favorisierte. Im Wesentlichen hatten sie beide recht.

Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, ermutigte ihn Filius, ihn zu beantworten. Seiner Meinung nach war ein Geschäftsvorschlag, wenn Severus ihn machte, grundehrlich. Snape spielte keine Spielchen

Neville kehrte in sein Büro an der Rückseite von Gewächshaus drei zurück, um seine Antwort zu verfassen. Er war sich zunächst nicht sicher, wie er sie formulieren sollte, entschied sich aber am Ende dafür, einfach Snapes Vorlage zu folgen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Snape, _

_ich bin fasziniert. Finanzielle Vorteile klingen gut. Wann und wo?_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Neville Longbottom_

Nun war, wie die Muggel sagen würden, Snape am Zug.

Am Donnerstagabend stapfte Neville die Straße hinunter zu den Drei Besen. Er wusste, dass Snape diese Zeit und diesen Ort gewählt hatte, weil es relativ ruhig war, und keine Lehrer oder Schüler während der Schulzeit spät abends unterwegs waren. Wie er erwartet hatte, waren, als er die Tür öffnete, nur ein wenige Gäste anwesend: ein paar alte Knaben, die am Kamin Dame spielten, ein junges Paar, das sein Abendessen beendete, und ein paar Stammgäste an der Bar.

Neville sah sich um und bemerkte, dass er mit einem Starkbier ganz am Ende der Bar saß und sich leise mit Madam Rosmerta unterhielt. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und beugte sich hinunter, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, was ein Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht erscheinen ließ. Neville fragte sich, ob er den Mann jemals hatte lächeln sehen. Es veränderte seine Miene völlig, von diesem kalten, mürrischen Mann zu jemandem, der tatsächlich freundlich und interessant sein könnte. Sie nickte Neville zu, als er sich näherte, und sagte etwas zu Snape. Er wandte sich um und grüßte Neville, während er in seine strenge Rolle des Zaubertrankmeisters zurückkehrte, die Neville eher vertraut war.

"Longbottom, danke, dass Sie zugestimmt haben, sich mit mir zu treffen. Sollen wir uns an einen abgeschiedeneren Tisch setzen?"

Neville sah sich um. "Wie wäre es da hinten?" fragte er und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf eine Nische in der Ecke. Sie war abgelegen, und es waren keine anderen Gäste in der Nähe.

"Sieht gut aus. Lainey, ich nehme noch eines, und bringe Longbottom, was immer er trinken will."

"Ich nehme dasselbe wie er", antwortete Neville und drehte sich um, um zurück in die Ecke zu kommen. Als Snape auf die Bank ihm gegenüber glitt, konnte Neville nicht anders als zu fragen: "Lainey?"

"Die Frau hat einen Vornamen, wissen Sie. Sie heißt eigentlich Elaine. Elaine Rosmerta", antwortete Snape. "Ich würde Ihnen jedoch nicht empfehlen zu versuchen, sie Lainey oder sogar Elaine zu nennen, es sei denn, sie gibt Ihnen erst die Erlaubnis dazu, oder Sie könnten mit einem Krug Butterbier auf dem Kopf enden."

Neville nickte. "Danke. Ich glaube, ich bleibe einfach bei Madam Rosmerta."

Die fragliche Dame kam, um ihre Getränke zu bringen und zwinkerte Neville zu, bevor sie hinter die Bar schlenderte. Die beiden Männer saßen eine Minute lang schweigend da, was beiden länger als eine Stunde vorkam. Schließlich brach Neville das Eis. "Also, Professor, Ich bin ganz Ohr. Worum geht es bei diesem Geschäftsvorschlag, den Sie erwähnt haben?"

Snape zögerte, bevor er sprach. Offenbar überlegte er, wie viel er preisgeben sollte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Sie über meine Situation wissen, Longbottom, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich eine Möglichkeit brauche, meinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen."

"Aber ich hatte gehört, Sie haben Ihre eigene Apotheke eröffnet. Ich dachte, ein bekannter Kriegsheld und Tränkemeister mit Ihrer Qualifikation sollte in diesem Geschäft erfolgreich sein."

"Nun, da denken Sie falsch", knurrte Snape als Antwort. Er nippte an seinem Getränk und fuhr dann mit ruhigerer Stimme fort. "Ich hatte dasselbe gedacht. Jedoch scheint es an der schlechten öffentlichen Meinung nach dem Krieg zu hängen; die Allgemeinheit will keine Geschäfte machen oder Tränke von jemandem kaufen, der den Namen Snape trägt. Ich hatte sogar darüber nachgedacht, zurück zum Unterrichten zu gehen. Ohne sich mit Albus auf der einen Seite und Voldemort auf der anderen Seite befassen zu müssen, wäre dies eine akzeptable Existenz. "

"Aber die Stelle für Zaubertränke ist für nächstes Jahr offen. Warum haben Sie sich nicht dafür beworben, Sir?" fragte Neville.

"Das habe ich getan, aber Minerva behauptet, dass – obwohl sie gewillt wäre, mich wieder ins Kollegium aufzunehmen – der Verwaltungsrat und die Eltern mich niemals wieder als Lehrer in Hogwarts akzeptieren würden."

"Aber das ist so unfair, Professor. Ohne Sie und alles, was Sie getan haben, wäre das Ergebnis des Krieges möglicherweise anders gewesen."

"Das Leben ist nicht fair, Longbottom. Und hören Sie auf, mich Professor und Sir zu nennen. Wenn wir Geschäftspartner sein wollen, werden wir gleichberechtigt sein."

"Sehr gut, Severus", antwortete Neville mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte eher an Longbottom und Snape", grummelte er und warf Neville den Blick zu, der nachweislich die Erstklässler auf der Stelle festfrieren lassen konnte.

"Dieser Blick funktioniert bei mir nicht, Severus. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor Ihnen", log er. _Nun, vielleicht ist es nur halb gelogen_, dachte Neville. Er fürchtete sich immer noch ein wenig vor Snape – er wäre ein Narr, sich nicht zu fürchten –, aber er bewunderte ihn auch und wusste, dass er vertrauenswürdig war. „Wenn wir Partner werden, sollten wir uns beim Vornamen nennen. Natürlich habe ich einer Partnerschaft bisher noch nicht zugestimmt. Was für eine Art Geschäft genau stellen Sie sich vor?"

Severus erläuterte seine Situation. Weil er große Verluste gemacht hatte, war er gezwungen gewesen, die Apotheke zu schließen. Er hatte das Inventar verkauft, aber die Einnahmen daraus hatten nicht einmal gereicht, um das Darlehen zu tilgen, das er als Startkapital aufgenommen hatte. So hatte er jetzt – bereits verschuldet – von seinen Ersparnissen aus seiner Zeit als Lehrer gelebt, aber diese Mittel gingen schnell zur Neige. Er hatte sich den Kopf zerbrochen, um sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, womit er seinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten konnte.

„Dann beschloss ich, sozusagen über den Tellerrand hinauszuschauen. Ich begann an meine Muggelgroßmutter zu denken, eine resolute alte Schachtel, wenn es je eine gab. Sie lebte draußen auf dem Land. Mein Papa ging von dort weg, um in die Stadt und in die Welt hinaus zu gehen, und er landete in den Mühlen, die ohnehin schon dabei waren auszusterben. Aber meine ganze Kindheit hindurch hörte ich Geschichten darüber, wie Oma sie beide ernährt hatte, als ihr Mann zur Armee gegangen und ums Leben gekommen war. Sie hatte einen ziemlich grünen Daumen und einen großartigen Garten, und sie verkaufte ihr Obst und Gemüse und ihre Blumen an die reichen Leute in der Gegend. Sie baute seltene Blumen und Züchtungen von Früchten und Gemüse an, und sie waren bereit, eine hübsche Summe dafür auszugeben. Das brachte mich darauf, was wäre, wenn ich seltene und ungewöhnliche Sachen wie meine Oma anbauen würde?"

„Wie seltene, schwer zu findende Zaubertrankzutaten?" fragte Neville. „Aber wenn die Leute keine Zaubertränke von Ihnen in der Apotheke kaufen, warum sollten sie Ihre Zutaten kaufen … oh, das wird meine Aufgabe

"Ja und nein, Neville. Ursprünglich dachte ich an Sie ihres guten Rufes in Herbologie wegen. Sie wären der perfekte Partner in einem Unternehmen, das seltene und schwer erhältliche Produkte anbaut. Aber dann begann ich nachzudenken, warum ich mich strikt auf die Zaubererwelt beschränken sollte? Ich habe rein gar keine Unterstützung von irgendwem dort bekommen. Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass reiche Muggel für bestimmte Delikatessen unglaubliche Preise zahlen, Neville. Verflixt unglaubliche Preise."

Neville setzte sich interessiert auf. "Was für Delikatessen, Severus? Und über wie verflixt unglaublich reden wir hier gerade?"

„Kaffeebohnen, die von einem Zibet als rohe Beeren gefressen und dann am anderen Ende ‚geerntet' wurden. Einhundertzweiundneunzig Pfund je Pfund, in Zauberer…"

"Bei Merlins baumelnden Eiern! Aber das sind über achtunddreißig Galeonen für ein Pfund Kaffeebohnen, die von einem Tier ausgeschissen wurden? Das ist völlig meschugge", rief Neville aus.

„Ich weiß, und das ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs", antwortete Severus. „Muggel werden unsere Zielgruppe sein, insofern bin ich froh, dass Sie die Wechselkurse kennen. Käse aus Elchmilch – über dreihundert Pfund je Pfund, La Bonnotte Kartoffeln – fast eintausend Pfund je Pfund, Matsutake Pilze – zwölfhundert Pfund je Pfund, Safran – achtzehnhundert Pfund je Pfund, europäische weiße Trüffel – etwa zweitausenddreihundert Pfund je Pfund. Die Listen sind endlos lang, Kaviar, Gourmet-Vanilleschoten, Koberind, Blauflossenthunfisch. Ich bin sicher, mit unseren magischen Ressourcen können wir einige dieser Dinge leicht produzieren und vermarkten. Natürlich müssen wir vorsichtig sein; wir können den Markt nicht überfluten, sonst brechen die Preise ein. Schließlich ist es ihre Rarität, die diese Dinge so wertvoll macht.

„Schlagen Sie vor, dass wir andere Lebensmittel in diese Dinge verwandeln? Denn ich bin nicht sicher, ob das ein durchführbarer Plan ist. Essen zu verwandeln ist ein riskantes Geschäft", fügte Neville hinzu.

"Nein, nein, Verwandlung oder Zauberei wäre keine brauchbare Option. Ich dachte mehr in die Richtung, ein paar dieser Dinge zu produzieren: die Pilze, den Safran, die La Bonnotte Kartoffeln zum Beispiel. Wir betrachten sie, wo sie wachsen, die Bedingungen, unter denen sie gedeihen, und wir stellen diese her, um die Dinge in einer kontrollierten magischen Umgebung zu produzieren. Oder nehmen Sie zum Beispiel den Safran. Er wird von den Griffeln einer speziellen Krokusart geerntet. Aber jede Blüte hat nur drei Narbenäste. Daher braucht es Tausende von Blüten, um ein einziges Pfund Safran zu produzieren. Was wäre, wenn wir eine Blüte mit dreißig Narbenästen entwickeln? Oder die Blüten magisch vergrößern, um die Ernte zu steigern?"

„Und da unser Markt die reichen Muggel, keine Zauberer werden, sollte Ihr Ruf hier in der Zaubererwelt keine Rolle für den Erfolg unseres Unternehmens spielen", sagte Neville. "Unsere Profite werden durch die Decke gehen."

Snape grinste ihn wissend an. "Unser Markt, unser Unternehmen, unser Profit. Kann ich daraus schließen, dass Sie dabei sind?"

Neville streckte seine Hand aus, die Severus ergriff und fest drückte. „Ich bin definitiv dabei, Severus. Aber etwas muss ich zuerst wissen. Ich bin neugierig: warum ich? Warum nicht einer Ihrer Slytherins? Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie ausgerechnet mich fragen sollten. Aufgrund Ihres Verhaltens mir gegenüber als Ihr Schüler würde ich glauben, Sie hassten mich. Ich sollte der letzte Mensch sein, den Sie als Geschäftspartner haben wollen."

„Ich habe Sie nicht gehasst; ich war hart zu Ihnen, weil Sie mich zu Tode geängstig haben, Longbottom. Mir graute davor, Sie würden mit Ihren Explosionen alle in Ihrer Zaubertränkeklasse umbringen, mich eingeschlossen. Aber der Erfolg dieses Unternehmens hängt nicht von Wissen über Zaubertränke ab. Auch wenn Herbologiefähigkeiten in diesem Unterfangen von höchster Wichtigkeit sind, habe ich Sie nicht einfach aufgrund Ihres Rufs als einer der Topleute in Ihrem Fach gewählt.

Über die Jahre habe ich Sie von einem schüchternen, ungeschickten kleinen Jungen zu einem starken, tapferen Mann heranwachsen sehen, dem ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde. Ich bin sicher, es ist Ihnen nicht bewusst, aber während Ihres ersten Jahres waren eine Menge von uns im Kollegium, die dachten, der Sprechende Hut hätte einen Fehler gemacht, als er Sie sortierte. Aber Minerva hatte unbedingtes Vertrauen in Sie. Sie lächelte nur mit ihrem Lächeln einer Katze, die den Sahnetopf ausgeschleckt hat, und murmelte ‚die Zeit wird es zeigen. Denkt an meine Worte, der kleine Neville ist genau dort, wohin er gehört. Ihr werdet sehen. Die Zeit wird es zeigen.' Und sie hatte recht. Ich weiß von einigen Dingen, die Sie in diesem letzten Jahr getan haben, um die jüngeren Kinder zu beschützen. Die Art, wie Sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Carrows weg von ihnen auf sich zogen und ihr Nachsitzen selbst auf sich genommen haben. Ich hörte, wie Sie Voldemort die Stirn geboten haben und ihm praktisch sagten, er solle sich ‚verpissen'. Gott, ich wünschte, ich hätte diese Szene miterleben dürfen. Das, und wie Sie diese dreifach verfluchte Schlange erledigt haben", schloss Severus mit versonnenem Blick, während sich seine Finger nach oben bewegten, um über die noch immer an seinem Hals sichtbaren Narben reiben.

„Ich werde es Ihnen irgendwann in einem Denkarium zeigen, Severus," versprach Neville. "Wir brauchten eine Zeitlang, aber Luna und ich fanden lange vor dem Ende heraus, auf welcher Seite Sie wirklich standen."

"Lovegood?" schnaubte Severus ungläubig.

"Unterschätzen Sie sie nicht, Severus. Das ist ein Problem vieler Leute. Sie schauen nicht weiter als bis zur Oberfläche. Deshalb waren die Leute gewillt, das Schlimmste von Ihnen zu glauben. In Luna steckt viel mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sehen kann. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wäre sie kein schlechter Kontakt für dieses Unternehmen, besonders, falls wir uns dafür entscheiden, uns mit den tierischen Produkten zu befassen, die Sie erwähnt haben, Kaviar, Rindfleisch und andere. Luna weiß mehr über Tiere als jeder andere, den ich kenne, und ich würde wetten, sie weiß auch eine Menge über Muggelkreaturen. Neville zog eine Taschenuhr hervor, um die Uhrzeit zu sehen. „Ich muss zurück in die Schule. Wir werden ein Treffen für die genauere Planung vereinbaren üssen. Wie wäre es dieses Wochenende? Können wir uns bei Ihnen treffen?

Severus zögerte einen Moment, bevor er zustimmend nickte. Er gab Neville die Adressen, und sie vereinbarten, sich früh am Samstag zum Brainstorming für ihre ersten Schritte zu treffen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Diese verflixten Rattenbastarde!" rief Hermione aus, während sie die Mitteilung, die sie gerade bekommen hatte, zerknäulte und quer durch den Raum schleuderte.

"Ausdrucksweise, Hermione, Ausdrucksweise." Die Stimme ihrer Mutter kam aus der Küche.

"Sorry, Mama", sagte Hermione. Sie brummelte leise. "Verflixte Riesenschwachköpfe, das sind sie."

"Ich habe das gehört", mahnte ihre Mutter, während sie um den Eingang herum guckte. "Was ist das, was Dich so in Aufregung versetzt, Schätzchen. Deine Aura ist ganz aus dem Gleichgewicht, das sieht Dir gar nicht ähnlich", kommentierte Linda Granger mit besorgter Stimme.

Im sicheren Gefühl, ihre Mutter könne sie nicht sehen, verdrehte Hermione ihre Augen über die Kommentare zu ihrer Aura, und bevor sie auch nur antworten konnte, wurde sie erneut gescholten.

"Und verdrehe meinetwegen nicht deine Augen, junge Dame. Du, als eine Hexe, solltest besser als jeder andere wissen, dass es eine Menge unerklärliche Dinge in der Welt gibt. Und gerade jetzt sagt mir deine Aura, dass du eine zu große Menge negativer Energie mit dir herumschleppst. Jetzt komm aus der Küche, und ich mache uns einen Tee, und dann kannst du mir erzählen, was los ist."

_Wie macht sie das?_ Fragte sich Hermione. _Ich hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht, wie kann sie wohl wissen, dass ich die Augen verdreht habe? Ist das einfach ein Mamading, oder irgendein neuzeitlicher Hokuspokus?_Seit Hermione ihre Eltern aus Australien zurückgeholt hatte, waren sie nicht mehr wie früher. Sie hatten ihr letztlich die Änderung ihrer Erinnerungen verziehen, weil ihnen klar wurde, dass sie es aus Liebe zu ihnen getan hatte, um sie zu schützen. Aber sie waren anders als Jack und Linda Granger, die sie gekannt hatte. Anstelle der geradlinigen, bodenständigen Zahnärzte, an die sie sich aus ihrer Kindheit erinnerte, pendelten ihre Eltern mit Kristallen und waren Tarotkarten lesende, spiritualistische New-Ager geworden. Natürlich liebte sie sie immer noch, und sie schienen völlig glücklich zu sein, aber es war gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie stapfte mit schleppenden Schritten durch die Küchentür und gesellte sich zu Tee und Befragung zu ihrer Mutter.

"Jetzt, Süße, erzähl Deiner alten Mami, was Dich in so eine düstere Stimmung versetzt hat", neckte Linda, während sie den Tee einschenkte und Hermione einige ihrer Lieblingsbiskuits aus gewürztem Hafermehl und Rosinen anbot.

Mit einem Seufzen nahm Hermione die Teetasse und inhalierte praktisch das erste Biskuit. Dann knabberte sie an einem zweiten, während Linda zwei weitere, noch ofenwarme auf ihren Teller legte. Sie hatte es vermieden, ihren Eltern ihre Sorgen zu offenbaren, weil sie wusste, dass sie sich teilweise für ihre Probleme verantwortlich und deswegen schuldig fühlen würden. Sie wollte ihnen diese Last nicht aufbürden. Aber es war der Punkt gekommen, an dem sie es ihnen erzählen musste, denn sie wussten, dass sie weder in der Zauberer- noch in der Muggelwelt einen Beruf ausübte.

„Ich habe wieder einen Brief vom Ministerium bekommen, der meinen Einspruch, die NEWTS unabhängig abzulegen, abweist. Den endgültigen Einspruch, sagen sie. Ich erfülle nicht ihre Voraussetzungen, und sie werden die Regeln nur für mich nicht ändern. Ich habe außerdem einen Brief von Professor McGonagall bekommen. Sie sagt, auch wenn sie mich gerne wieder zurück in Hogwarts haben würde, gibt es eine zweifelhafte Regelung, dass niemand über einundzwanzig sich als Schüler einschreiben darf."

„Oh Liebes. Nun, da du offensichtlich schon zweiundzwanzig und bald in diesem Herbst dreiundzwanzig bist, verhindert das deine Pläne, zurückzugehen und Deine NEWTS auf traditionelle Art zu bekommen." sagte Linda

„Dies war wirklich meine letzte Hoffnung, Mama. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll", antwortete Hermione mit einem Seufzen. „Es ist praktisch unmöglich, ohne deine NEWTs in der Zaubererwelt irgendeinen anständigen Job zu finden."

Es brauchte keinen Psychologen um zu sehen, wie aufgebracht ihre Tochter war, als sie unbewusst eine Papierserviette in winzig kleine Stückchen zerriss. „Bist du absolut sicher, dass sie dir nicht dieses ehrenhalber-Ding geben, wie Harry und Ron und deinen anderen Freunden?

„Ganz sicher, ich habe es wiederholt überprüft. Ich muss mit mindestens sieben verschiedenen Abteilungsleitern gesprochen haben. Sie verwiesen mich von einem zum nächsten Büro, aber die Antwort war immer ein dickes, fettes Nein. Auch wenn es, als die ehrenhalber vergebenen Urkunden vorgeschlagen wurden, nicht erwähnt wurde, gab es sie anscheinend nur für einen Zeitraum von zwei Jahren nach Kriegsende. Das Ministerium behauptet, weil ich nicht auf die Originaleinladung, mit der Qualifikation ehrenhalber ausgezeichnet zu werden, reagiert habe, habe ich ihr Angebot grundsätzlich abgelehnt. Das war überhaupt nicht meine Absicht. Ich wusste zu dieser Zeit nur, dass es mir wichtiger war, dich und Papa zu finden und euch heimzubringen als endlose Listen von Formularen für das Ministerium auszufüllen."

Linda entfernte ruhig den Haufen Papierfetzen und gab ihrer Tochter eine neue Serviette zum Zerstören.

Hermione machte weiter, ohne es auch nur zu bemerken. „Und ich nahm an, dass ich, sobald ich zurückkam, entweder meine NEWTs ablegen oder das Ehrenzertifikat bekommen würde. Als ich herausfand, dass diese beiden Möglichkeiten blockiert waren, kam ich auf die Idee, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen und mein Abschlussjahr offiziell zu beenden. Auch wenn es ein Jahr länger gedauert hätte, war ich dazu bereit. Aber jetzt, dass Professor McGonagall mir sogar das verweigert hat, habe ich keine anderen Ideen."

„Hast du dir überlegt, auf eine Universität in der Muggelwelt zu gehen und dir dein Leben hier einzurichten?" fragte Linda hoffnungsvoll. Der Blick im Gesicht ihrer Tochter gab ihr die Antwort auf ihre Frage, ehe Hermione auch nur eine Chance zu sprechen hatte.

"Oh, Mama. Ich liebe dich und papa, und jetzt, wo wir alles zwischen uns geklärt haben, was die Vergangenheit betrifft, möchte ich eng mit euch beiden in Verbindung bleiben. Aber ich bin eine Hexe. Die Zaubererwelt ist es, wo ich leben möchte. Alle meine Freunde sind dort. Ich kann ich selbst sein, ohne mich verbergen oder verstecken zu müssen, wer ich wirklich bin." Hermione blinzelte fest und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen. „Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob die Zaubererwelt mich überhaupt haben will. Es scheint, als mühe ich mich wieder einmal ab, meinen Platz zu finden, und dass ich dort überhaupt nicht erwünscht bin."

Hermione bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Linda schob einen Stuhl neben sie und umarmte ihre Tochter fest. „Sorge dich nicht, Liebes. Es wird sich etwas ergeben. Du bist eine außergewöhnliche Frau und Hexe, und irgendwie wird sich alles zum Besten wenden." Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens schlug sie vor, „Harry muss einigen Einfluss haben. Nach allem, was er getan hat, um eure Welt vor Voldebert –"

"Voldemort", korrigierte Hermione mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Ja, der. Egal, sicher muss Harry irgendwo Einfluss haben nach alldem. Kann er dir nicht weiterhelfen? Oder wenn du deine NEWTs nicht ablegen kannst, kann er dir nicht helfen, auf andere Art einen Job zu finden … als Lehrling, eine praktische Berufsausbildung oder so etwas?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Harry mir helfen könnte, Mama. Aber ich will ihn gerade jetzt wirklich nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen. Sein Privatleben ist gerade aus den Fugen. Vor ein paar Monaten hat er sich wieder von Ginny getrenne, und ich denke, dieses Mal ist es endgültig. Ron geht ihm deshalb aus dem Weg, weil er keine Partei ergreifen will zwischen seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund. Und der Rest der Weasleys war wie Harrys Adoptivfamilie, insofern fühlt er sich zur Zeit im Stich gelassen und depressiv. Ich kann ihm nicht noch eine Last aufladen, Mama. Ich kann einfach nicht."

Ihre Mama klopfte Hermione tröstend die Schulter und sagte, „Ich kann verstehen, warum du Harry gerade nicht belästigen willst, der arme Junge. Er ist hier immer willkommen, Liebes. Wir können seine Familie sein, und das sehr gerne. Wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst, sag ihm, ich möchte gerne, dass er zum Abendessen zu uns kommt.

„Okay, Mama, das mache ich." Hermione lächelte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mama schon immer eine Schwäche für Harry hatte.

"Hermione, ich habe eine Idee, wie du herausfinden kannst, was du tun sollst."

Linda erhob sich und öffnete eine Schublade. Sie zog etwas heraus und verbarg es hinter ihrem Rücken, während sie sich ihrer Tochter näherte. „Nun, Hermione, sei aufgeschlossen. Ich weiß, du denkst, es ist albern, aber lass uns sehen, was die Tarotkarten sagen." Sie legte die Karten auf den Tisch und Hermione wich zurück, als wären sie ein Nest Akromantulas.

"Mama! Um Merlins Willen!" rief Hermione. "Ich entscheide nicht über meine Zukunft, indem ich mit einem Bündel Wahrsagereikarten herumspiele. Das ist lächerlich!" Sie sprang auf und stapfte beleidigt die Hintertür hinaus.

Mit einem traurigen Seufzen beobachtete Linda, wie Hermione davonging. Sie sah auf die Karten hinab, mischte den Stoss und begann, sie in einem traditionellen keltischen Kreuzmuster zu legen, ihrem Lieblingsschema, um Tarot-Karten zu lesen.

"Meine Güte. Das ist sehr interessant", murmelte sie. Es wäre natürlich besser gewesen, hätte Hermione beim Lesen mitgemacht. Aber Linda fühlte, dass als ihre Mama ihre starken Empfindungen für ihre Tochter ihr ein ziemlich genaues Ergebnis liefern würden. Sie studierte die Karten sorgfältig und nahm Papier und Stift aus der Schublade, um sich Notizen zu ihrer Interpretation zu machen.

* * *

Hermione wanderte etwa eine Stunde ziellos auf den Pfaden in der Nähe des Hauses ihrer Eltern herum. Sie vermisste die vertraute Nachbarschaft, in der sie aufgewachsen war. Das Haus ihrer Kindheit war auf mysteriöse Weise in Flammen aufgegangen und bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt, nachdem sie ihre Eltern fortgeschickt hatte. So waren sie bei ihrer Rückkehr gezwungen, sich etwas Neues zu suchen. Nach vielen Diskussionen entschieden sie sich, statt einer Rückkehr in ihr altes Leben in England vor dem Krieg, lieber für einen Neustart an einem neuen Ort. Sie hatte die Wahl ihrer Eltern, in einer ländlicheren Gegend als in dem Mittelklasse-Vorort, das Hermione gewöhnt war, hingenommen. Jack und Linda hatten sich an einen ruhigen Landlebenstil gewöhnt in den Jahren, in denen sie fort waren. Auch wenn Hermione dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie in einer ihrer Gegend wohnten, die der ihres englischen Zuhauses sehr ähnlich war, hatten sie bald nach ihrer Abkunft den Mietvertrag gekündigt und waren vom Stadtrand weg in die nahegelegenen Berge umgezogen. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum es so lange gedauert hatte, sie zu finden, als sie sie nach Hause zurückholen wollte.

Nach der Rückkehr nach England hatte ihr Vater umfangreiche Recherchen angestellt und ein schönes Landhaus nicht weit des kleinen Dorfes Brierley in Gloucestershire gekauft. Als Hermione erkannte, was er vorhatte, stand sie bereits vor vollendeten Tatsachen, und zu ihrem Schrecken lag das Haus mitten im Forest of Dean. Merlin wusste, dass sie und die Jungs sich an einer Menge unterschiedlicher Orte aufgehalten hatten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Forest of Dean für das ganze Jahr, das sie um ihr Leben kämpfend zugebracht hatten, charakteristisch zu sein. Sie hatte einmal geschworen, dorthin nie wieder freiwillig zurückzukehren. Als ihre Eltern sich jedoch eingelebt hatten, stellte Hermione fest, dass sie über ihre letzten Erfahrungen während des Höllen-Campingtrips dort hinaussehen und sich auf die Gegend als Ort, den sie bei Familienausflügen in ihrer Jugend genossen hatte, zurückblicken konnte.

Keiner ihrer Eltern hatte Interesse daran, in die Karriere als Zahnarzt zurückzukehren. Während des Australienaufenthalts hatte Jack glücklicherweise entdeckt, dass er ein Händchen für erfolgreiches Onlineinvestment hatte. Er hatte es geschafft, den kleinen Notgroschen, den Hermione für sie bereitgestellt hatte, in ein ansehnliches Vermögen zu verwandeln. Tatsache war, dass auch Hermione nicht zu arbeiten brauchte, weil ihr Vater ein bedeutendes Vermögen für sie angelegt hatte. Dennoch war sie nicht der Typ, faul herumzusitzen, und sie wollte etwas, das ihre Tage ausfüllte.

Hermione saß auf einem Holzblock neben einem Bach und fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie ihre Mutter angeschrieen hatte. Sie wusste, sie schuldete ihr eine Entschuldigung, und sie schwor, in Zukunft zu versuchen, ihre Laune unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie fand es in gewissem Maße einfach schwierig, damit umzugehen, dass ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sich mit all diesem New-Age-Unsinn befassten: Kristalle und Tarot und Astrologie und Geistführer und so weiter. Es war verdammt zu ähnlich wie Wahrsagen, und Hermione hatte in derlei Unsinn nie vertraut.

Mit einem Seufzen stand sie auf und beschloss, nach London zu verschwinden und sich zusammen mit Harry zu bedauern. Zumindest war sie eine Hexe; Distanzen, die sie reisen musste, um ihre Freunde zu sehen, schränkten sie nicht ein. Innerhalb von Sekunden stand sie auf der Schwelle von Grimmaulsplatz Nr. 12. Da sie einer der wenigen Menschen war, den die Schutzzauber erkannten, trat sie ohne zu klopfen ein. Sie ging direkt in das vordere Wohnzimmer, wo sie wusste, dass sie Harry höchstwahrscheinlich finden würde.

Während sie die Tür aufriss, rief sie "Harry!"

Was sie sah, ließ sie abrupt erstarren. Schock ließ ihr die Kinnlade herabfallen. Harry und Draco Malfoy waren eng umschlungen. Harry hielt ihn gegen die Sofalehne gedrücke, und es schien, als versuche er, Malfoys Zunge zu schlucken, während Malfoys Finger durch Harrys verstrubbelte Haare fuhren in dem Versuch, ihn noch näher zu ziehen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Auf ihren Gruß hin fuhren sie auseinander, und sie konnte sehen, dass Malfoys Hosen offen standen, und Harrys Hand darin verschwunden war. Harry zog seine Hand heraus, und Hermione konnte sehen, gütige Götter, war das Malfoys …

Völlig verlegen schlug Hermione ihre Hände vor den Mund, dann über ihre Augen, dann wieder vor ihren Mund. Sie zog sich schnell aus dem Raum zurück und murmelte, „oh Gott …, tut mir leid …, ich hätte nicht … Tut mir leid …, ich wollte nicht …, Entschuldigung …, Entschuldigung … tut mir so leeeeiid!"

Ehe sie einen sicheren Abgang machen konnte, schoss Harry vor und packte sie in der Tür. "Hermione, warte! Es ist nicht, was du denkst."

"Wirklich, Harry? Ist es nicht? Welch eine Erleichterung, denn ich dachte, ich hätte gerade dich und Malfoy hier dabei gesehen, euch gegenseitig aus den Hosen zu knutschen, und wie es aussieht, habt ihr das gut hinbekommen."

Harry schaute auf Draco und dann hilflos zurück zu Hermione. "Okay, vielleicht denkst du das."

Hermione konnte nur auf Malfoy schauen, der sie angrinste, während er demonstrativ sein Hemd wieder in seine Jeans steckte, bevor er den Reißverschluss hochzog und sie zuknöpfte. Sie beschloss, es ihm ein wenig heimzuzahlen und kommentierte „nettes Gehänge, übrigens, Malfoy."

Nun war Malfoy an der Reihe, verlegen zu schauen, seine Kinnlade fiel, und er errötete.

"Fordere sie nicht heraus, Draco. Du verlierst!" warnte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Sie ließ sich von Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer führen und setzte sich in einen der Lehnsessel, während Harry zum Schrank ging und jedem einen Drink eingoss.

„So, hast Du deshalb mit Ginny Schluss gemacht?" fragte Hermione unverblümt.

"Ja und nein", antwortete Harry. „Davor hat nichts Körperliches zwischen Draco und mir angefangen, aber ich wusste, mit Ginny und mir war es einfach nicht das Richtige. Ehrlich, das war es für eine lange Zeit nicht. Ich wusste es tief in mir. Deshalb haben wir dreimal Schluss gemacht. Aber immer habe ich mir von Ginny und Ron und alle anderen Schuldgefühle machen lassen, so dass ich wieder mit ihr zusammenkam. Dieses Mal übte sie Druck aus, damit ich einen Verlobungsring gebe und ein Datum festsetze. Mir wurde endlich klar, dass ich, wenn ich sie lasse, wie sie möchte, in der Falle sitzen würde. Da begriff ich, dass niemand eine solche Bindung als Falle betrachten sollte. Es sollte einer der glücklichsten Momente meines Lebens sein. So zog ich einen Schlussstrich."

Hermione griff hinüber und tätschelte Harrys Knie. „Und es fühlte sich richtig an, nicht wahr? Eine große Erleichterung?"

Harry nickte, uns sie fuhr fort. "Als ob du diese Last getragen hättest, als ob … ich weiß nicht … als ob Du Norbert auf dem Rücken getragen hättest, und er wäre einfach plötzlich davongeflogen. Und die Erleichterung war einfach enorm."

"Ja!" schrie Harry praktisch. "Genau so."

"Warte", unterbrach Draco. "Wer ist Norbert?"

Beide ignorierten ihn. "Woher wusstest Du das, Hermione?"

"Das ist genau das, wie ich mich fühlte, als ich endlich mit Ron Schluss gemacht habe."

"Wer ist Norbert?"

Harry ignorierte Draco weiter und sah zerknirscht aus, als er sagte, "Hermione, es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich Dir Druck gemacht habe, zu Ron zurückzukehren."

"Es ist okay, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du es damals gut gemeint hast. Aber es ist wie du sagst, es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an."

"Wer zum Teufel ist Norbert!" verlangte Malfoy.

"Hagrids Drachen", sagten beide zugleich.

Während er austrank und auf die Uhr schaute, fragte Harry, "Bleibst Du und isst mit uns zu Abend?"

Sie schaute auf Malfoy, der ihr zustimmend zunickte. „Sehr gerne, Harry. Ich habe es vermisst, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen in letzter Zeit. Ich wollte dir Raum geben. Ich rufe nur Mama auf dem Handy an und lasse sie wissen, wo ich bin. Wir hatten ein bisschen Streit, und ich bin im Ärger weggegangen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich sorgt."

Nachdem Hermione ihre Mutter kontaktiert hatte, ging Harry hinaus, um mit Kreacher über das Abendessen zu sprechen. Sobald Harry weg war, wandte Draco sich an Hermione. „Nur, dass du es weißt, was er sagt, ist wahr. Wir waren nicht zusammen vor seinem letzten Bruch mit der Weaselette. Aber ich habe so etwa das ganze letzte Jahr mit ihm geflirtet."

„Zur Hölle, Malfoy. Ich glaube, du hast mit ihm seit unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts geflirtet. Nur, dass keiner von uns es als das erkannt hat."

Er öffnete den Mund, als ob er protestieren wollte, dann schloss er ihn fest und nickte mit einem schiefen Halblächeln. „Da könntest du recht haben, Granger."

Hermione lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel nach vorn und sah Draco direkt in die Augen. „Was immer zwischen dir und Harry ist, ist eure Sache. Wenn er glücklich ist, bin ich glücklich. Aber wenn du ihn jemals mit Absicht verletzt, Malfoy, wirst Du mir Rede und Antwort stehen. Und, das solltest du mir besser glauben, ich werde Voldemort aussehen lassen wie Gilderoy Lockhart."

Draco lehnte sich zurück und maß sie mit einem Grinsen. „Ich glaube, du bist eifersüchtig, Granger. Bist du verliebt in unseren Jungen, Potty?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Malfoy, Du bist ein dämlicher Idiot. Selbstverständlich _liebe_ ich Harry. Er ist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, seit ich zwölf Jahre alt war. Ich bin mit ihm durch dick und dünn gegangen. Er war meine einzige Familie, als ich meine Eltern mit dem Vergessenszauber belegt und sie weggeschickt habe, um sie zu schützen, ohne zu wissen, ob ich sie jemals wiedersehen würde, und ob sie mir vergeben würden, was ich getan hatte. Wir sind in diesem Jahr zusammen durch die Hölle gegangen, und ein gut Teil davon mit jeweils nur einander als einziger Hilfe. So, ja, ich liebe Harry Potter. Aber ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht _verliebt_ in ihn. Er ist ein Bruder für mich, Draco. Also glaube mir, wenn ich es sage, wenn du absichtlich meinem Bruder Schmerz zufügst, wirst du meine Rache zu fühlen bekommen."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er ihr über die Schulter schaute. Sie fühlte Harrys Hand auf ihrem Rücken, und er beugte sich zu ihr, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. „Hältst du ihm deine ‚wenn du Harry verletzt, werde ich dich noch mehr verletzen'-Rede, Liebes?"

Sie blickte hinauf in seine vertrauten, grünen Augen und lächelte. „So etwas in der Art, Schätzchen."

Harry nahm ihre Hand und griff außerdem nach Dracos und zog sie beide mit sich in das Speisezimmer.

Nachdem sie zwei Flaschen Elfenwein – zusätzlich zu dem Feuerwhisky vorher – getrunken hatten, war es Draco, der sie davon überzeugte, lieber über Nacht zu bleiben, als zu riskieren, nach Hause zu apparieren. Sie redete mit ihrem Vater und ließ ihn wissen, dass sie bei Harry übernachten und am Morgen heimkommen würde.

* * *

Als sie zuhause ankam, wartete ihre Mutter mit einem Becher Tee und einer Umarmung auf sie.

Ehe Linda etwas sagen konnte, sprang Hermione ins kalte Wasser. „Mama, tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern angeschrieen habe. Du hast ein Recht auf deine Ansichten, und ich hätte sie nicht schlechtmachen sollen, auch wenn ich sie nicht teile."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Süße", sagte Linda ruhig. „Ich weiß, es ist für dich schwer zu verstehen. Ich weiß, wir sind nicht mehr die Eltern, an die du dich erinnerst. Während wir weg waren, sind Dinge passiert, Dinge, die man nicht erklären kann. Wir hatten keine Erinnerung daran, eine Tocher zu haben, und dennoch wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, irgendwie wusste ich es. Als ich zum ersten Mal die Tarotkarten gelegt bekam, konnte ich nicht glauben, was sie mir alles erzählen konnte. Dinge, die sie nicht wissen konnte und doch wusste. Vielleicht begann ich, sie als Halt zu verwenden in dem Versuch herauszufinden, was in meinem Leben fehlte. Aber je mehr ich herausfand, desto realer wurde es. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht glaubst, aber es ist etwas dran, Hermione. Da ist etwas."

"Ich weiß, dass du so denkst, Mama. Ehrlich gesagt, es gibt in der Zaubererwelt eine Menge Leute, die an ähnliche Methoden glauben, Astrologie, Teeblätter, Kristallkugeln. Vielleicht hängt es daran, dass die Wahrsagelehrerin in Hogwarts eine Sherry-zechende Verrückte ist, die mich anwidert mit alldem, und ich mich davon vor langer Zeit abgewandt habe."

Mit einem warmen Lächeln für ihre Tochter sagte Linda, „Ich schätze, wir werden uns einigen müssen, in manchen Dingen uneins zu sein, nicht wahr, Liebes?

Nun etwas anderes, ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Es geht dabei um eine Verwandte einer Freundin. Ich sagte ihr, du könntest ihr vielleicht helfen. Sie ist bereit, großzügig zu zahlen, wenn du ihr kleines Problem lösen kannst."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. "Ich verstehe nicht, Mama. Wie könnte ich deiner Freundin helfen? Was für ein Problem hat sie?"

"Meine Freundin Suzanne hat eine Cousine, die gerade ein hübsches altes Landhaus in der Nähe, in den Cotswolds, gekauft hat, aber sie hat entdeckt, dass es dort spukt oder so. Sie kann es kaum ertragen, sich dort aufzuhalten. Sobals sie ankommt, passieren Dinge: laute Geräusche, Scheppern und Klopfen, Dinge fallen herunter, Abläufe laufen über. Ich weiß, Du hast immer Geschichten über die Geister in Hogwarts erzählt, also weißt du, dass solche Dinge existieren."

„Aber Mama, was denkst du, wie ich helfen kann? Ich kann vor Muggeln keine Magie ausführen, und selbst wenn ich es könnte, bin ich kein Exorzist."

"Nun, das weiß ich, aber du konntest die Geister in Hogwarts zumindest sehen. Ich dachte, weil du eine Hexe bist, würden sie sich dir zeigen. Vielleicht könntest du einfach vernünftig mit ihnen reden, sie vielleicht zum Weggehen bewegen, oder wenn nicht, sie dazu zu bringen, Angela dort in Frieden leben zu lassen."

Hermione dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich nehme an, es kann nicht schaden, wenn ich es mir anschauen gehe. Ich werde ein wenig nachforschen; ich glaube, es gibt allerhand Interesse von Muggeln an paranormaler Aktivität. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hört es sich eher wie ein Poltergeist für mich an. Sie sind keine echten Geister, aber sie spielen gerne Streiche und schikanieren Leute."

Linda sprang auf, um ihre Tochter zu umarmen. „Oh Schätzchen, vielen Dank! Ich werde Susie anrufen und informieren. Sollen wir sagen übermorgen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione apparierte zurück zu Harry, um die Bibliothek am Grimmauld Platz für ihre Nachforschungen zu benutzen. Sie trat immer noch ein, ohne anzuklopfen, aber sie achtete sorgfältig darauf, ihre Anwesenheit laut bemerkbar zu machen, ehe sie den Eingangsbereich verließ.

Harrys Kopf erschien um die Ecke des Flures Richtung Küche. „Hallo Harry. Ich habe ein Projekt, an dem ich arbeite, für eine Freundin meiner Mutter. Ich muss ein paar Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek anstellen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Du brauchst nicht zu fragen, Liebes. Draco und ich gehen mit ein paar Freunden etwas trinken. Wenn wir nicht zurück sind, bevor du fertig bist, lass dich einfach selbst wieder hinaus."

Hermione verbrachte mehrere Stunden damit, Informationen über Poltergeister zu sammeln. Nach dem, was ihre Mutter ihr über die Aktivitäten erzählt hatte, hörte es sich eher wie ein Poltergeist als ein traditioneller Geist an. Problematisch war offensichtlich, dass es keinen Weg gab, einen Poltergeist zum Verlassen des Hauses zu zwingen. Das war es wahrscheinlich, warum nie jemand in Hogwarts in der Lage gewesen war, Peeves loszuwerden.

Der Gedanke an Hogwarts erinnerte sie an ihren Ärger mit der Schulleiterin. Hermione setzte sich plötzlich mit einem boshaften kleinen Lächeln in ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie hatte eine Idee. Es war eine weit hergeholte Vermutung, aber wenn es funktionierte, wäre es perfekt.

* * *

Am Sonntag versuchte Neville, zu Snapes Haus zu flohen, nur um den Zugang blockiert vorzufinden. Obwohl Neville Snapes Adresse hatte, war er nie zuvor in der Gegend gewesen, und er war sich des Bestimmungsortes beim Apparieren nicht sicher. Schließlich löste er das Problem, indem er Filius um Hilfe bat. Es zeigte sich, dass er schon einmal bei Snape zuhause gewesen war, und so kannte er einen sicheren Platz in der Nähe, wohin er ihn im Tandem apparierte. Er zeigte ihm am Ende einer Reihe heruntergekommener Häuser das Haus, das Severus gehörte, und ließ ihn am Ende des Häuserblocks zurück.

Neville ging zielstrebig die Straße entlang und zur Haustür des letzten Hauses in Spinners End. Ehe er auch nur klopfen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Snape zog ihn ins Innere.

„Sie sind in Zaubererroben durch diese Nachbarschaft spaziert? Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Longbottom? Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie nicht ausgeraubt wurden."

„Zuerst einmal", antwortete Neville ruhig, „habe ich keinen einzigen Menschen da draußen gesehen, erst recht keinen, der mich hätte überfallen können. Und zweitens hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass sie in einer Muggelgegend wohnen, sonst hätte ich mich passender gekleidet. Und drittens, hätten Sie ihren verflixten Flohanschluss geöffnet, hätte ich nicht herapparieren müssen."

Er hatte den Anstand, bekümmert dreinzusehen. „Entschuldigung, Longbottom ... äh ... Neville. Daran, dass das Flohnetzwerk blockiert ist, hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich habe selten Besucher mit Ausnahme von Lucius oder Draco. Ich habe es einfach vergessen."

Neville sah sich um. Das Haus war innen viel hübscher, als das Äußere vermuten ließ, aber es war dennoch ziemlich klein. Nach den anderen Häusern in der Nachbarschaft zu urteilen, gab es an der Rückseite keinen weiteren Raum. „Dachten Sie daran, das Geschäft von Ihrem Zuhause aus zu führen, Severus? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Sie genügend Platz haben, wenn wir verschiedene Anbaubedingungen nachstellen wollen. Da wir jedoch mit Muggeln handeln wollen, ist es vermutlich gar keine schlechte Idee, in einer Muggelgegend zu sein. Trotzdem …"

„Trotzdem", beendete Severus den Satz für ihn, „die Zielgruppe für unsere Produkte wird nicht in Spinners End wohnen, nicht wahr? Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich so weit voraus nicht geplant. Ich dachte, wir sollten zunächst entscheiden, womit wir starten, vielleicht mit einem oder zwei Produkten, und dann weitersehen."

Während Neville Severus in die Küche folgte, wo dieser Tee aufsetzen wollte, äußerte er seine Meinung. „Mein Gedanke ist, mit Pilzen zu beginnen, entweder Trüffel oder Matsutake. Sie gehören zu den teuersten Produkten, und wenn wir davon eine anständige Ernte erzielen, haben wir einen guten Anfang. Ich habe jedoch daran gedacht, dass wir wenigstens zu Anfang, bis wir ein wenig Kapital gebildet haben, als Zwischenhändler fungieren könnten. Statt die Produkte selbst herzustellen, wäre es für uns als Zauberer ziemlich einfach, umherzureisen, die Produkte ausfindig zu machen und zu beschaffen, sie unter Stasis frisch zu halten und dann den Verkauf in die Wege zu leiten."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nicht das, was ich mir für dieses Unternehmen vorgestellt hatte, Longbottom."

„Ganz meine Meinung, Severus. Als Herbologe möchte ich, dass wir uns tatsächlich selbst auf den Anbau und die Perfektionierung der Dinge konzentrieren. Aber das könnte einige Zeit brauchen, bis es perfekt klappt. Ich weiß nicht, welche Ersparnisse Sie haben, aber in der Kasse der Longbottoms herrscht Ebbe. Wenn wir es jedoch hinbekommen, etwas zu verkaufen zu haben und ein paar Kontakte zu knüpfen, könnte dies uns sowohl ein Startkapital als auch den Zugang zu unserer Zielgruppe verschaffen."

„Sie haben sich in den letzten Tagen eine Menge Gedanken darüber gemacht, nicht wahr?" fragte Severus mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln. „Und noch einige Nachforschungen dazu angestellt, wette ich."

Neville nickte lächelnd. „Der Gedanke an all das Muggelgeld ist faszinierend. Nicht, dass ich meinen Job in Hogwarts nicht mögen würde, aber ich würde es mir sehr gerne leisten können, meine ganze Zeit mit Forschung zu verbringen und mit dem tatsächlichen Anbau von Dingen, statt zu versuchen, Wissen in die Gehirne von Schwachköpfen zu stopfen, denen es piepegal ist."

„Glauben Sie mir, Junge, diese Einstellung verstehe ich bestens", antwortete Severus mit einem Schnauben. „Um auf Ihren Kommentar zu erwidern, ich habe keine großen Ersparnisse, aber dieses Haus gehört mir allein, und es ist unbelastet…" Auf Nevilles zweifelnden Blick fuhr er fort. „Oh, ich weiß, es sieht nicht aus, als ob es viel wert ist, aber es gibt einen Muggel-Bauunternehmer, der all diese alten Häuser aufgekauft hat. Anscheinend ist es in Mode, chice neue Wohnungen in diesen alten, heruntergekommenen Gegenden zu bauen. ‚Historische Renovierungszone' nennt er sie. Ich habe abgewartet, aber wenn der Preis stimmt, bin ich bereit zu verkaufen. Ich kann den Erlös als Startkapital für das neue Unternehmen verwenden."

Neville schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Muggel sind verrückt."

Severus nickte zustimmend. „Es sieht tatsächlich manchmal so aus. Ich werde inzwischen eine Wohnung finden müssen, zumindest, bis wir passende Geschäftsräume kaufen können. Vielleicht gibt mir Lainey einen Langzeitrabatt für einen der Räume in den Drei Besen."

Nevilles Augen weiteten sich plötzlich, und er schnappte nach Luft. „Ich habe den perfekten Ort, wo Sie wohnen können, und wo wir außerdem Forschung und das Geschäft betreiben können", rief er aus. „Und das Beste ist, es kostet nichts. Bei dem Anwesen gibt es bereits die Gewächshäuser und was wir sonst brauchen könnten, und es gibt viel Platz, um die Gärten zu erweitern, wenn wir soweit sind. Das Haus ist riesig, und es gibt Hauselfen, falls wir Extrahilfe benötigen. Und als Sahnehäubchen ist es nahe einer Muggelgegend, in der es eine Menge hochklassiger Restaurants gibt, an die wir verkaufen könnten."

Severus sah ihn neugierig an. „Das alles klingt zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Wo auf der Welt ist dieser Ort?"

„Es ist meine Erbschaft, Toadstool Keep*, das Familienanwesen der Familie Longbottom in Gloucestershire. Die Muggel nennen die Umgebung die Cotswolds. Sie strömen in den Ferien in Scharen in die Gegend."

„Aber wohnt Ihre Großmutter nicht dort?" fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Wohnt dort? Äh... nein, sie... äh ... wohnt dort nicht. Ich schätze, Sie haben nicht davon gehört, Severus. Meine Oma ist vor ein paar Monaten verstorben."

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Tut mir leid, das zu hören, Neville. Augusta war eine beeindruckende Hexe und in der Zaubererwelt sehr angesenen. Mein Beileid."

„Danke, Severus. Ich weiß es zu schätzen. Fakt ist jedoch, dass das Haus für den größten Teil des Jahres leer steht, während ich in Hogwarts bin. Es ist genau das, was wir brauchen."

• Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
„Toadstool Keep" bedeutet wörtlich „Giftpilz-Anwesen".

* * *

Hermione war von der Gerissenheit ihrer Mutter überrascht. Auf der Fahrt zum Haus von Suzannes Cousine gab ihre Mutter ihr einige Ratschläge. „Nun, Hermione, wenn du es schaffst, den Geist – oder was immer es ist – loszuwerden, lass es nicht zu einfach aussehen. Laut Susie hatte Angela schon mehrere sogenannte Experten da, um ihr kleines Problem zu lösen, und keiner davon war bisher erfolgreich. Sie ist willens, einen guten Preis zu zahlen, um das erledigt zu bekommen, und sie kann es sich leisten. Also lass es aussehen, als müsstest du dir große Mühe geben."

„Mama! Schlägst du etwa vor, ich soll Angela hinters Licht führen?"

„Gar nicht, Süße. Betrachte es einmal so: Sie hat einen Job, den sie erledigt haben möchte, und du hast möglicherweise das Fachwissen, das zu tun. Verkaufe dich nicht unter Wert. Deine Fähigkeiten sind wertvoll."

Bei der Ankunft dort wartete Suzanne mit Angela, und so nahm Linda sie beide mit zum Mittagessen und zum Einkaufen, um Hermione Zeit zu geben, sich einen Einblick zu dem Geist zu verschaffen. Sie brauchte nicht lange um herauszufinden, dass Angelas Geist tatsächlich ein weiblicher Poltergeist namens Matilda war.

Als Hermione die Küche betrat, sah sie sie Töpfe und Pfannen aneinanderschlagen, was einen unglaublichen Lärm verursachte. „Hallihallo", grüßte Hermione freundlich.

Der Poltergeist wandte sich schockiert um. „Du kannst mich sehen?" schrie sie. Sie flog zur Decke in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raums und sah argwöhnisch auf Hermione herab. „Du bist keine von denen, die hier leben. Du bist eine Hexe."

„Ja, das bin ich. Mein Name ist Hermione. Wie heißt du?"

Für die nächsten zwei Stunden waren sie ausschließlich mit Reden beschäftigt. Matilda war zuerst höhnisch und sarkastisch, aber schließlich taute sie ein wenig auf. „Ich gehe davon aus, du bist noch eine, die hier versuchen soll, mich zum Weggehen zu bringen. Das wird dir nicht gelingen, weißt du. Du kannst einen Poltergeist nicht dazu zwingen, einen Ort zu verlassen, den er bezogen hat."

„Oh, das weiß ich tatsächlich. Ich würde gern versuchen, dich zu verstehen. Warum bleibst du hier? Ist es nicht einsam für dich? Soweit ich gehört habe, kommt der Eigentümer nicht oft her."

„Nun ja, das ist so", antwortete Matilda sauer. „Aber wenn sie hier ist, habe ich eine Menge Spaß."

„Hmmm …"

„Was?" fragte Matilda, während sie kopfüber an der Lampe hing.

„Oh, nichts", antwortete Hermione unschuldig. „Ich dachte gerade an einen Poltergeist, den ich aus dem Internat kannte, das ich besucht habe. Er spielte immer jemandem irgendwelche Streiche. Er war ziemlich lästig."

„Eine Schule? Ihr hatten einen Poltergeist in deiner Schule?"

„Ja, Peeves war sein Name. Er liebt es dort; jedes Jahr eine neue Truppe Schüler zum Terrorisieren, ein endloser Nachschub an Opfern. Ich bin sicher, er kostet es voll aus." Hermione beobachtete Matilda aus dem Augenwinkel. Der Poltergeist schien sich aufzusetzen und Notiz zu nehmen. „Oh, ich glaube, ich höre das Auto meiner Mutter. Sie muss zurück sein. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Es war nett, dich zu treffen, Matilda."

„Warte! Ich möchte, dass du mir mehr über diese Schule und über diesen Peeves erzählst."

„Ich muss wirklich gehen. Vielleicht lässt Angela mich wieder herkommen und noch einmal mit dir reden."

„Ich nehme an, du wirst versuchen, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich aufhören soll, diese Angela zu ärgern", beklagte sich Matilda.

„Überhaupt nicht. Wenn du das tust, brauche ich nächste Woche nicht noch einmal herzukommen, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte Matilda verschwörerisch zu.

* * *

Hermione kehrte noch zweimal zurück, ehe sie sich von Matilda überzeugen ließ, dass es in der Tat eine exzellente Idee sei, ihr den Weg nach Hogwarts zu zeigen. Hermione informierte Angela, das sie in der folgenden Woche Matilda in ihr neues Zuhause umsiedeln würde. Sobald dies abgeschlossen war, konnte Angela wieder einziehen und sehen, ob sie mit Hermiones Arbeit zufrieden war. Wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, versprach ihr Hermione, würde sie Matilda zurückbringen, und Angela wäre ihr nichts schuldig. Selbstverständlich wusste Hermione, dass sie Matilda auf keinen Fall zu einer Rückkehr würde bewegen können, aber Angela wusste das nicht. Vielleicht färbte die Durchtriebenheit ihrer Mutter auf sie ab!

Als sie am späten Sonntagmorgen ankam, packte Hermione Matilda mit all ihren nicht-irdischen Gütern in ihre Perlenhandtasche und apparierte nach Hogwarts. Sie wartete am Tor auf Hagrid, um ihr zu öffnen.

In Wahrheit begann sie, sich ein wenig schuldig zu fühlen, einen weiteren Poltergeist in die Schule zu bringen, und sie überdachte noch einmal, was sie gerade zu tun im Begriff war. Dann aber – anstelle von Hagrid – tauchte Schulleiterin McGonagall auf. Mit geschürzten Lippen sah sie Hermione an und sagte säuerlich, „Miss Granger, welchem Umstand verdanken wir die Ehre dieses Besuchs? Sicher kann es nicht mehr Unsinn ihrer NEWTs wegen sein, da ich es beim letzten Mal, als Sie hier waren, klar gesagt hatte, dass ich nichts tun kann, um Ihr Problem zu lösen."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihre ehemalige Mentorin betrachtete, unsicher, warum sie so unhöflich war. „Ich bin zu Besuch hier, Professor. Ich besuche Hagrid zum Tee."

„Oh." Minerva schien sich sichtlich ein wenig zu entspannen, als ob sie sich auf einen Streit mit Hermione vorbereitet hatte. „Sehr gut, dann einen schönen Besuch."

Hermione beobachtete, wie die Schulleiterin wegging, den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht schuldig. Sie öffnete ihre Tasche, ließ Matilda heraus und erinnerte den Poltergeist an ihre Abmachung.

„Keine Sorge, Hermione. Ich werde niemandem erzählen, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Danke. Dies wird sehr viel mehr Spaß machen als ein leeres altes Gutshaus."

„Viel Glück dann, Matilda," sagte Hermione mit einem Lächeln.

„Du kannst mich Tillie nennen, Liebes", rief sie, als sie Richtung Schule davonflog.

Hermione machte sich auf den Weg, den Pfad hinunter. Sie hatte wirklich eine Verabredung mit Hagrid zum Tee.

Zwei Wochen später bekam Hermione einen entzückenden Dankesbrief von Angela mit einem Scheck über zwölfhundert Pfund. Hermione war erstaunt. Sie hatte zwar vier Besuche bei Angela gemacht, aber insgesamt hatte sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als acht oder zehn Stunden Zeit dort verbracht. Sie war sicher, es musste ein Fehler sein, und die Frau hatte eine Null zuviel auf den Scheck geschrieben. Hermione rief sie an.

Angela versicherte Hermione, dass der Scheck richtig war und sie zufrieden, den Betrag zu zahlen. Sie sagte, sie habe den anderen ebensoviel bezahlt, die ihr Geld genommen und sich als Scharlatane herausgestellt hatten. Sie war tatsächlich so glücklich über Hermiones Arbeit, dass sie sie fragte, ob sie sie einigen Freunden empfehlen dürfe, die ähnliche Probleme hatten. Hermione dachte über die Idee kurz nach. Dann schaute sie auf den Scheck und dachte sich, _Warum zur Hölle nicht?_ Sie gab Angela grünes Licht, sie zu empfehlen, und erklärte ihr, solange sie noch kein Büro habe, sei sie unter ihrer Handynummer erreichbar.

––––––––––

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:

Danke für alle Reviews, Empfehlungen und Favs – ich freue mich sehr darüber!

Da ich ab Wochenende für zwei Wochen unterwegs bin, bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich weitere Kapitel hochladen kann. Aber es geht spätestens nach meinem Urlaub weiter, versprochen!


	4. Chapter 4

Neville brachte Severus am folgenden Wochenende nach Toadstool Keep. Sie inspizierten die Gewächshäuser und die Felder, die über viele Jahre brach gelegen hatten. Es gab außerdem leere Scheunen und Ställe, in denen Nevilles Urgroßvater Renn-Granier gehalten hatte. Severus wies darauf hin, dass sie dort Vieh halten konnten, falls sie sich für Käseproduktion oder Rinderhaltung entschieden. Einige kleinere Reparaturen waren nötig, aber der größte Teil schien von solider Substanz.

Nachdem sie die Gebäude überprüft hatten, wollte Severus das Haus von innen sehen. Neville sah am Haus, das einem Gutshaus ähnelte, hinauf und schaute nervös auf seine Taschenuhr. „Vielleicht sollten wir zurückkehren. Wir können das Haus nächstes Mal ansehen."

Severus schien Nevilles Unbehagen nicht zu bemerken. „Nein. Ehe ich den endgültigen Verkauf von Spinners End unterschreibe, möchte ich sicherstellen, dass ich einen Ort habe, wo ich wohnen kann. Lassen Sie uns jetzt schauen, solange wir hier sind. Sie haben hier jahrelang nicht gewohnt. Das Haus könnte mit Doxys oder sonstwas verseucht sein."

Neville sah am Haus hinauf, holte tief Luft und ließ sie mit einem Seufzer wieder ab. „Okay, Severus, gehen wir schauen."

Sie traten durch die Hintertür ein, die in die Küche führte. Neville wurde von einer Belegschaft von vier Hauselfen herzlich begrüßt. Einer davon war noch faltiger und älter als Potters Elf Kreacher. Er war offensichtlich der Chefelf, verbeugte sich tief und begrüßte Neville mit Respekt. „Willkommen daheim, junger Herr. Wir hatten Sie nicht erwartet, Sir. Sonst hätten wir einen Mittagsimbiss vorbereitet und Ihre Räume gelüftet. Wir werden uns für unsere Nachlässigkeit bestrafen."

Neville zog den alten Elfen aus seiner Verbeugung hoch. Severus war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er ohne Hilfe hätte aufstehen können. Er konnte die Knochen der Kreatur knirschen hören, als Neville ihm half, sich aufzurichten. „Es gibt ganz sicher keine Bestrafung unter meiner Aufsicht, Griswold. Und wir bleiben nicht über Nacht, es ist also nicht nötig, die Schlafzimmer zu lüften. Aber ein leichtes Mittagessen im Solarium nehmen wir gerne. Dies ist mein Freud und Geschäftspartner, Professor … äh, das heißt … Mr Snape. Er wird in nächster Zeit hierbleiben. Du könntest eine Suite für ihn richten lassen, bitte."

„Sehr gut, junger Sir. Gibt es eine Suite, die Sie bevorzugen?"

„Äh ... nein, aber eine, die weit vom Ostflügel entfernt ist, wäre am besten, denke ich. Eine der Gästesuiten in Onkel Alfies Flügel. Ich denke, Onkel Leos Räume wären eine gute Wahl."

„Sehr gut, Sir." Griswold wandte sich um zu Severus. „Ihre Räume werden bereit sein, wann immer sie es wünschen, Mr. Snape, Sir."

Er nickte und antwortete, „Danke, Griswold. Ich werde innerhalb von einer oder zwei Wochen zum Einzug bereit sein."

Neville wandte sich um und ging voraus. „Kommen Sie, Severus, ich zeige Ihnen die Lage der Räume im Parterre, damit Sie sich zurechtfinden."

Während er Neville folgte, konnte Severus sich über den Ort, an dem der Junge aufgewachsen war, nur wundern. Er hatte nie wirklich über Nevilles Hintergrund nachgedacht, aber nach dem Gelände und der Größe des Hauses zu urteilen, musste das Longbottom-Vermögen einmal ähnlich groß wie das der Malfoys gewesen sein. Alles war jedoch jetzt vom Flair vornehmer Armut umhüllt. Neville führte ihn durch verschiedene Salons, ein Wohnzimmer, ein Esszimmer, ein Frühstückszimmer, einen Ballsaal, ein Solarium, eine Bibliothek, einen Hobbyraum und zwei verschiedene Arbeitszimmer. Neville schlug vor, jeder könne eines davon als persönliches Arbeitszimmer nutzen.

Severus stand am Fuß der Treppe, sah hinauf und fragte, „Meine Räume befinden sich im ersten Stock?"

Neville sah zögernd hinauf und nickte. „Ich denke, wir können schnell gucken gehen. Sicher bekommt Griswold einen Schlaganfall, wenn Sie sie sehen, ehe sie geputzt sind, aber lassen Sie uns hinaufgehen."

Am oberen Ende der Treppe gab es drei Flügel, einen geradeaus, und jeweils einen nach jeder Seite. Neville führte ihn in den Westflügel. „Dies war der Flügel meines Onkels Alfie. Sie können jede der Suiten bewohnen, aber wahrscheinlich werden sie Alfies Räume nicht haben wollen. Sie stinken nach Zigarrenrauch. Eine schmutzige Angewohnheit, wie Oma zu sagen pflegte. Auch wenn sie zahllose Male gereinigt wurden, konnte Griswold den gottserbärmlichen Gestank nie erfolgreich entfernen. Es ärgert ihn ohne Ende."

Neville wählte eine Tür, öffnete sie langsam und sah sich um, bevor er Severus hineinließ, fast, als ob er erwartete, jemanden drinnen vorzufinden. „Ich dachte, diese Suite wäre für Sie passend. Sie haben ein großes Wohnzimmer mit einer schönen Terrasse vor diesen Glastüren. Ihr Bad ist hier entlang und das Schlafzimmer dort. Ändern und ergänzen Sie ruhig, oder fragen Sie die Hauselfen nach allem, was Sie eventuell brauchen."

Überrascht sah Severus, welche Räume Neville für ihn passend fand. Er hatte etwas in Grün und Silber erwartet, oder vielleicht verschiedene Schwarzschattierugen. Überraschenderweise war der Raum stattdessen hell und luftig mit sandsteinfarbenen Wänden und Akzenten in Seeblau und Terracotta. Er fand ihn beruhigend.

Neville öffnete eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raums. „Ich dachte besonders daran, dass Sie dies schätzen würden. Sie könnten es als Privatlabor nutzen. Es gibt im Keller sogar ein voll ausgestattetes Zaubertränkelabor, denn mein Onkel Leo war ein Brauer. Dies waren seine Räume, und er nutzte das Labor für kleine Zaubertrankmengen und zum Forschen.

„Die Räume sind prima, Neville. Sie sind sogar viel schöner als meine Lehrerswohnung in Hogwarts war."

„Gut, ich freue mich, dass sie Ihnen gefallen. Nun, gehen wir wieder hinunter. Griswold und Pippi haben wahrscheinlich das Mittagessen fertig."

Neville streckte den Kopf hinaus in den Flur und spähte nach beiden Seiten, ehe er die Tür weit öffnete und Severus zurück nach unten drängte.

* * *

Severus zog ein paar Wochen später in The Keep ein. Wie versprochen waren die Räume gelüftet, gründlich gesäubert und für ihn bereit. Die Hauselfen schienen entzückt zu sein, ständig jemanden im Haus zu haben, den sie bedienen konnten, und sie waren vernarrt in ihn. Er setzte ihnen eine Grenze, als es um sein Brauzubehör ging und bestand darauf, alle Sachen für sein Privatlabor selbst auszupacken.

Als er sich an diesem Abend ins Bett legte, war er ziemlich erschöpft und schlief praktisch ein, ehe sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf und hätte schwören können, dass eine Gestalt an Fußende seines Bettes stand, aber sobald er seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch ergriffen und sich mit einem Lumos umgewandt hatte, war da nichts mehr. Ihm war so unbehaglich zumute, dass er aufstand und den Raum durchsuchte, aber natürlich fand er niemanden. Er schob es auf seine Übermüdung und stieg wieder zurück ins Bett. Severus lag sehr lange wach, ehe er wieder einschlief. Im letzten Moment, ehe der Schlaf ihn überkam, hätte er schwören können zu hören, wie der Türknauf klapperte, die Türangeln quietschten, und die Tür mit einem „Klick" fest ins Schloss fiel.

Als der Morgen graute, überzeugte Severus sich selbst davon, dass er geträumt hatte. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht ausgeruht. Sein Rücken war verkrampft, und seine Beine schmerzten vom vielen Heben all der Kartons und vom Hinaufreichen auf die Regalfächer, um Dinge wegzuräumen. Er beschloss, ein leichter Schmerztrank und eine schöne, heiße Dusche seien genau das Richtige, um seine schmerzenden Muskeln zu entspannen. Er hatte gerade begonnen, sich wieder halbwegs menschlich zu fühlen, und summte einen alten Beatles Song, während er sich einseifte. Er machte besonders gründliche Arbeit an seinem besten Stück und war gerade dabei, sich an die Eier zu greifen, als …

Die Tür der Dusche flog mit einem lauten Schlag auf. „Severus Snape! Was tun Sie hier drin?"

„Zur Hölle! Verflixt nochmal, Augusta! Sie sind doch tot!" Severus schnappte den Waschlappen und versuchte hektisch, aber ohne Erfolg, seine intimen Teile damit zu bedecken.

„Ich bin tot, Sie Idiot! Erkennen Sie keinen Geist, wenn Sie einen sehen, Junge?" höhnte die Witwe, während sie in all ihrer geisterhaften Pracht da stand. Noch immer in formale Roben gekleidet, mit kompletten Accessoires samt roter Lederhandtasche und Geier-geschmücktem Hut. „Was machen Sie hier?" forderte sie erneut Auskunft.

Severus stellte verärgert die Dusche ab, und da sie seine Intimsphäre nicht respektieren zu wollen schien, trat er hinaus und griff sich ein Handtuch vom Regal. „Offensichtlich dusche ich gerade und hole mir einen runter. Wonach sieht es denn aus, was ich tue, Sie alter Drachen?" antwortete er sarkastisch.

„Werden Sie mal nicht schnippisch mit mir, junger Mann", sagte sie. „Ich will wissen, was Sie hier tun, in meinem Haus."

„Nun, technisch ist es nicht mehr Ihr Haus, nicht wahr, Augusta? Denn Sie sind … TOT! Es gehört jetzt Neville, nicht wahr?"

„Apropos Neville, wo ist er? Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?"

„Mit ihm gemacht? Ich habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht, Sie verrückte Harpyie. Er ist in Hogwarts und unterrichtet, genau, wie er sollte. Ich bin jedoch hier in der Keep, auf seine Einladung hin. Da wir nun Partner sind …"

Plötzlich zogen sich die Augen der alten Dame zusammen, und sie betrachtete Severus genau. „Oh meine Güte, sind Sie … ist er … sind Sie beide ...? Snape, Sie Bastard! Haben Sie was mit meinem Enkel?"

„Was!" brüllte Snape. „Absolut nicht. Das ist überhaupt nicht, was ich meine!"

„Nun, Sie scheinen sich hier häuslich niedergelassen zu haben. Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie ihn nicht mit einem Imperius belegt haben, uns seine Erbschaft zu stehlen oder sonstwas?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Oh, um Merlins Willen!" Severus stolzierte aus dem Bad zum Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er nahm das Gefäß vom Sims, warf eine gute Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief, „Longbottom! Bewegen Sie Ihren Hintern hierher. SOFORT!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Ein Monat später_

Als Hermione am Grimmauld Place eintraf, fand sie Draco in der Küche dabei, etwas Essbares zuzubereiten, während Harry den Tisch deckte und noch ein Gedeck für Hermione auflegte. Sie starrte Malfoy erstaunt an. „_Du_ kochst Brunch?"

Draco errötete und öffnete den Mund, um zu anworten, aber er wurde von Harry unterbrochen, ehe er etwas sagen konnte. „Draco ist ein wunderbarer Koch, Hermione", sagte Harry in etwas defensivem Ton.

Jetzt war Hermione an der Reihe zu erröten, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich mehr als nur ein wenig herablassend anhörte. „Tut mir leid, Malfoy. Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass Du so etwas Normales tust. Ich hätte gedacht, du seist mit Bediensteten aufgewachsen, die das Kochen etc. erledigten, und hättest es nie gelernt."

„Und du hättest recht gehabt, Granger. Harry hat angefangen, mir das Kochen beizubringen, und ich finde es super. Nun setzt euch dorthin, ihr beiden, und staunt."

Hermione war sehr überrascht, als sie entdeckte, dass sie wirklich erstaunt war. Draco servierte ein wunderbares Omelett mit Schinken, Zwiebeln, Spinat, Pilzen, Peperoni und einem cremigen Käse. Sie stöhnte in Ekstase. „Oh. Mein. Gott! Malfoy, willst du mich heiraten? Wo, zum Teufel, hast du so kochen gelernt? Und wage dich nicht mir zu erzählen, dass Harry dir das beigebracht hat, denn obwohl ich weiß, dass er die Grundlagen in der Küche gelernt haben mag, kann er solch ein Meisterstück nicht fabrizieren."

„Heh!" widersprach Harry.

„Ich sagte, dass Harry _begonnen_ hat, mich das Kochen zu lehren. Als ich entdeckt habe, wieviel Spaß es mir macht, besuchte ich einige Kurse. Jetzt habe ich angefangen, auf eigene Faust zu experimentieren, und außerdem teste ich ein paar dieser Lebensmittel für einen Freund."

Hermione hielt mit der Gabel auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Mund inne und starrte ihn an. „Testen? Benutzt du mich als eine Art Versuchskarnickel, Malfoy?" Sie legte ihre Gabel nieder und betrachtete misstrauisch ihren Teller, während Harry weiterfutterte. „Was genau ist da drin?" fragte sie, nahm ihre Gabel wieder in die Hand und stocherte vorsichtig in ihrem Essen herum, als ob etwas sie anspringen könnte.

„Keine Sorge, Granger. Alle Zutaten sind völlig sicher und pur Muggel. Aber ein paar Zutaten sind sehr selten und extrem teuer. Einige unserer Freunde wollen ein Unternehmen starten, indem sie seltene und sehr teure Lebensmittel beschaffen. Zum Beispiel kostet etwa die Unze* der Pilze, die ich für unser Essen verwendet habe, über fünfzehn Galleonen oder etwa achtzig Pfund in Muggelwährung."

* Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: 1 Unze = 28,3495 Gramm

Hermione schluckte und starrte ihren Teller an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Für eine Unze?"

„Absolut. Das ist der Verkaufspreis. Matsutake Pilze kosten fast dreizehnhundert Pfund je Pfund. Der Tagespreis schwankt. Der Käse ist Elchmilchkäse. Ich habe etwa zwei Unzen verwendet. Einkaufspreis für ein Pfund ist etwas mehr als dreihundert Pfund."

„Das ist verrückt", flüsterte Hermione, während Draco zustimmend nickte.

Harry hatte fertig gegessen und leckte praktisch den Teller sauber. Jetzt schaute er ihr Essen an. „Isst du den Rest davon noch, Hermione?"

Hermione legte schützend den Arm um ihren Teller und grollte. „Verschwinde, Harry. Das ist meines."

Draco lachte und schöpfte die Reste aus der Pfanne auf Harrys Teller und setzte sich dann zwischen die beiden, um seine Mahlzeit zu essen.

„Also wer sind diese Freunde mit dem teures-Essen-Geschäft?" fragte sie.

„N'ville un' Sn'pe", murmelte Harry mit noch immer vollem Mund.

„Schluck dein Essen, Harry! Willst du Ron nacheifern?" mahnte sie ihren Freund. Dann realisierte sie seine Worte, und sie rief aus. „Bei den hängenden Titten der süßen Circe! Sagtest du gerade Neville und Snape?"

Draco prustete vor Lachen und erstickte fast an seinem Essen. „Seit wann hast du so eine kreative Schmuddelsprache entwickelt, Granger? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du in der Schule damals so geredet hast."

„Versuche du, für fast ein Jahr in einem Zelt mit zwei Teenagerjungs zu leben und schau, welche Art Veränderungen mit deinem Vokabular passieren, Malfoy. Also, was hat es mit Neville und Professor Snape auf sich? War das ein Witz?"

„Ganz und gar nicht."

Harry und Draco erklärten die Lage genauer.

„... so war er schließlich gezwungen, die Apotheke zu schließen", schloss Draco. „Mein Vater war mehr als bereit, seinen Kredit abzuschreiben, aber Severus besteht darauf, ihn ihm zurückzuzahlen."

„Du weißt, wie stolz der Professor ist", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Es ist eine Schande", stimmte Hermione zu. „Als Zaubertränkemeister ist er brilliant. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum sein Geschäft hätte pleitegehen sollen. Verdammte Rita Skeeter. Sie ruiniert mit ihrem Klatschmaul das Leben von Menschen und kommt auch noch ungestraft davon. Es ist einfach nicht richtig. Und ich bin wirklich enttäuscht, von Minerva zu hören. Ich dachte, es ginge nur um mich, aber dass sie sich weigert, Snape einen Job zu geben, nach allem, was er getan hat, ist einfach schändlich."

„Ich dachte, du seist Gryffindors Goldmädchen. Was hat McGonagall dir getan, Granger?" fragte Draco.

So war Hermione gezwungen, ihnen die ganze Situation zu erklären.

„Hermione, es tut mir leid, dass es dir so schlecht ergangen ist. Du hättest kommen und mit mir reden sollen. Vielleicht hätte ich irgendwie helfen können", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hättest tun können, Harry. Es scheint, als hätten sie mich einfach herumgescheucht."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, irgendjemand veräppelt dich. Ich habe noch nie von irgendwelchen Altersbeschränkungen für den Schulabschluss oder gar für die unabhängige NEWTs-Prüfung gehört."

„Nun, ich weiß es nicht, aber sie waren nicht sehr kooperativ im Ministerium. Es ist mir nicht mehr wichtig. Ich habe ein paar freiberufliche Aufgaben übernommen, und das ist ziemlich gut gelaufen. Tatsächlich so gut, dass ich wirklich denke, es ist etwas, das ich zu einem Vollzeitjob ausbauen kann. Ich habe angefangen, nach einem Ort für ein Büro zu suchen und eine Praxis zu eröffnen. Oh, und es muss irgendwo sein, wo es für Muggel erreichbar ist. Hat jemand von euch beiden irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

* * *

_Zwei Monate später_

Hermione saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und öffnete einen Brief von ihrem ersten 'offiziellen' Klienten. Der Fall war vor sechs Wochen abgeschlossen worden. Es war um einen Mann gegangen, in dessen Sommerhaus es plötzlich gespukt hatte, und er wollte eine Erklärung. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Großmutter des Mannes kürzlich verstorben war und einige Finanzdokumente hinterlassen hatte, von denen niemand wusste, und die die Erbschaft des Mannes betrafen. Sie hatte verzweifelt versucht, ihm die Information zukommen zu lassen.

Hermione lächelte, als sie die Nachricht mit der Einladung zum Abendessen und ins Konzert in die Hand nahm. Sie rief sich die Unterhaltung ins Gedächtnis, die zu ihrer ersten Verabredung mit Timothy Oglethorpe geführt hatte.

_Sie saßen in der derben Küche des bescheidenen kleinen Landhauses, das ihr Klient sein ‚Sommerhaus' nannte._

_Er hielt das Dokumentenpaket, das er den Anweisungen seiner Großmutter folgend zutage gebracht hatte, in ihre Richtung und betrachtete sie mit spekulativem Blick. „Sie wissen, vor alldem hätte ich gesagt, dass Geister und Gespenster und sowas ein Haufen Unfug sind, aber jetzt ... Nun, Sie und Oma haben mich zu einem Glaubenden gemacht. Sind Sie eine Frau, die gerne wettet, Ms. Granger?"_

„_Normalerweise müsste ich sagen, nein, Mr. Oglethorpe. Aber dann wiederum, denke ich, kommt es auf den Einsatz an", antwortete sie._

_„__Hier ist mein Vorschlag. Entweder zahle ich Ihnen Ihr volles Honorar, das wir in unserem Vertrag vereinbart haben, oder ..." Er machte eine Kunstpause und befingerte den dicken Umschlag, der das noch ungeöffnete Dokumentenpaket enthielt. „Ich bezahle Ihnen ein Prozent des Gesamtwerts von was immer hier drin ist."_

_Hermione sah sich im Haus um, einem einfachen, ländlichen Haus, das nicht nach Reichtum oder Geld aussah, und dennoch war Annabel Oglethorpe verzweifelt gewesen, dass ihr Enkelsohn seine Erbschaft bekam. Es mochte lediglich etwas Einfaches sein wie die Taschenuhr seines Großvaters; Hermione hatte wirkliche keine Idee. „Machen Sie fünf Prozent daraus, und ich stimme zu."_

„_Ahh ..." gab Oglethorpe zurück. „Sie feilschen, das mag ich. Zwei Prozent."_

„_Vier", konterte Hermione mit einem Lächeln._

„_Lassen Sie uns drei sagen, und Sie stimmen zu, mit mir zum Abendessen auszugehen."_

_Hermione lachte. „Nun, zumindest bekomme ich garantiert eine anständige Mahlzeit. In Ordnung, Mr. Oglethorpe, dann sind wir uns einig", sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus._

„_Wenn wir zum Abendessen ausgehen, müssen Sie mich Timothy nennen" sagte er und ergriff ihre Hand._

„_Na schön, und ich bin Hermione."_

_Timothy riss den Umschlag auf und untersuchte die Dokumente sorgfältig: Aktien und Wertpapiere, gekauft vor Jahren, als er noch ein kleines Kind war. Er sah mit einem Grinsen zu ihr auf. „Es sieht aus, als hätte sich Ihr Einsatz sehr gelohnt, Hermione. Ich werde es nicht genau wissen, ehe meine Buchhalter und Anwälte alles geprüft haben, aber ich würde den Wert auf über vierhunderttausend Pfund schätzen."_

_Hermione machte große Augen. „Meine Güte, ich kann nicht erwarten, dass Sie sich an unsere Wette halten, das wäre zu viel."_

„_Seien Sie nicht albern. Sie sind ein Risiko eingegangen und haben gewonnen. Oma hätte mir genausogut siebenundzwanzig Katzen vermachen können, und dann wäre alles, was Sie bekommen hätten, ein Abendessen und acht Zehntel einer Katze gewesen."_

_Nach einer Diskussion mit ihrem Vater hatte sie entschieden, ihn das Geld wieder anlegen und sich monatlich einen Dividendenscheck zahlen zu lassen. Es gab ihr ein kleines, aber regelmäßiges monatliches Einkommen, auf das sie sich verlassen konnte, und das mithalf, ihre Ausgaben für das Büro zu decken. Darüber hinaus traf ihr Vater Timothy und fand in ihm jemanden, mit dem er über Geldanlagen sprechen konnte, und sie hatte einen Freund gewonnen, der gern zum Abendessen und gelegentlich ins Theater oder ins Konzert ausging._

Mrs. Figg betrat Hermiones Büro mit einem Stapel Ordner und ein paar Notizen. Als Hermione beschlossen hatte, sich selbständig zu machen, hatte sie gewusst, sie würde die Hilfe von Mitarbeitern brauchen. Sie dachte jedoch nicht, dass es funktionieren würde, eine Muggel-Büroangestellte einzustellen

Sie kam auf die Idee, Squibs zu beschäftigen. Arabella Figg hatte ihr ganzes Leben mit einem Fuß in jeder der beiden Welten gelebt, und sie würde von Magie nicht schockiert werden. Nachdem sie die Idee mit Arabella erörtert hatte, erfuhr sie, dass die meisten Squibs leicht Geister sehen und mit ihnen kommunizieren konnten. Hermione hatte Mr. Filch sofort einen Teilzeitjob angeboten. Per Flurfunk hatte sie gehört, dass er kürzlich von seiner Stelle als Hausmeister in Hogwarts in Rente gegangen war und den Ruhestand ziemlich langweilig fand. Wer könnte besser für sie arbeiten als ein Mann, der die letzten dreißig Jahre mit Geistern, Poltergeistern und aufsässigen Studenten umgegangen war? Er hatte sich ihr Angebot geschnappt, und er und die derzeitige Mrs. Norris hatten ein Zimmer bei Mrs. Figg gemietet. Hermione konnte sich nur fragen, ob nicht ein wenig mehr zwischen den beiden vorging, denn sie schienen ziemlich vertraut, wann immer sie sich von ihr unbeobachtet glaubten.

Jedenfalls kümmerte Arabella sich um das Büro, und Argus war ihr Assistent im Außeneinsatz. Er begleitete sie oft, um einen Fall zu beurteilen. Dann ließ sie ihn die einfacheren, unkomplizierten Fälle erledigen.

„Hier sind die Akten, die du wolltest, Schätzchen, zu dem Fall, den Argus letzte Woche in Dingwall abgeschlossen hat. Und da sind Nachrichten, eine von Harry und eine wegen einer Empfehlung für einen neuen Fall. Ich denke, diesen wirst du selbst erledigen wollen, Liebes. Die Klienten sind Zauberer."

„Zauberer? Wirklich? Wie um Himmels Willen haben sie von Gepolter erfahren?" Hermione nannte ihre Firma ‚Gepolter' als Kurzform für den vollen Namen, der lautete: Gepolter in der Nacht - Paranormale Ermittlungen: H. J. Granger und Kollegen.

„Es heißt, dass du tatsächlich von einem unserer Muggel Klienten empfohlen wurdest. Diese Frau Crenshaw mit dem chicen Gasthof bei Oxford."

„Ahh, ja, Clarissa. Statt dass wir ihre Geister loswerden sollten, wollte sie von uns einen Nachweis, dass sie sie tatsächlich hat. Sie sagte, es gäbe ihrem Gasthof eine Attraktion, um Touristen hineinzulocken", entsann sich Hermione mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Ja. Nun, es scheint, dass sie irgendwelche Geschäfte mit ein paar Typen macht, die erwähnten, dass sie Ärger mit einem Geist haben. Sie gab einem von ihnen deine Karte, und er rief vorhin an, um einen Termin zu vereinbaren. Er müsste jeden Moment hier sein. Mir ist klar, dass er ein Zauberer ist, denn er sagte, er kennt dich von Hogwarts, ein Mr. —"

„Longbottom", rief eine Stimme aus dem Büroflur. „Hallo, Hermione."

„Neville!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sprang auf und begrüßte ihren alten Freund mit einer festen Umarmung. „Neville, es ist so lange her. Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen. Komm rein, komm rein. Setz dich." Sie deutete auf eine kleine Sitzecke beim Kamin auf der einen Seite ihres Büros. Während sie sich zu Mrs. Figg umwandte, fragte sie, „Arabella, wärst du bitte so nett, uns Tee zu bringen?"

„Natürlich, Schätzchen. In ein paar Minuten habe ich etwas für euch gerichtet."

Hermione eilte hinüber, um sich auf das Sofa zu setzen und grinste Neville wie eine Verrückte an. „Neville, es ist so gut, dich zu sehen. Es ist Jahre her!" rief sie aus. „Erzähl mir, was du getrieben hast. Ich habe natürlich gehört, dass du den Herbologieposten in Hogwarts übernommen hast. Und Draco und Harry haben mit erzählt, dass du und Snape so eine Art seltenes-Essen-Firma angefangen habt. Mrs. Figg hat mich gerade informiert, dass Clarissa Crenshaw uns dir empfohlen hat, weil du einen Geist hast —"

„Hermione, langsam", sagte Neville mit einem Lachen. „Du hyperventilierst sonst."

„Entschuldige", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln und machte eine Pause, um Luft zu holen. „Es ist nur, dass ich außer mit Harry und Draco, und nun Arabella und Mr. Filch, mit niemanden aus den alten Zeiten wirklich reden konnte. Seit Harry und Gin sich getrennt haben, hat Ron sich mit samt dem Rest der Weasleys rar gemacht, und ich hatte wirklich keine Chance, sonst jemanden zu sehen."

In dem Moment brachte Mrs. Figg ein Teetablett mit ein paar Sandwiches, Kräckern und einer schönen Auswahl Biskuits herein. Sie stellte es auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sofa ab. „Vielen Dank, Arabella. Du hättest dir nicht so viel Mühe machen müssen."

„Du hast das Mittagessen wieder ausgelassen, Liebes. Glaub nicht, ich würde das nicht merken. Ich dachte mir, du könntest etwas futtern, während du dich mit deinem Freund hier auf den neuesten Stand bringst."

„Oh meine Güte, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe euch nicht einmal vorgestellt. Arabella Figg, dies ist mein Freund, Neville Longbottom. Neville, Mrs. Figg. Sie arbeitet hier bei 'Gepolter' für mich, zusammen mit Mr. Filch."

Neville streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre zu schütteln. „Mrs. Figg, ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Harry hält große Stücke auf Sie."

"Du liebe Zeit, Mr. Longbottom", sprudelte die alte Dame hervor. „Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus. 'Der Schlangenschlächter', so nennt man Sie. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Dienste während des Krieges. Es ist eine echte Ehre, Sie endlich kennenzulernen, Sir."

Neville errötete und murmelte seinen Dank.

Sie wandte sich Hermione und wackelte mit dem Finger. „Du isst etwas. Da draußen ist für heute alles erledigt, also gehe ich beizeiten." Sie neigte ihren Kopf zu Neville, ehe sie davonging, und flüsterte, „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie isst. Sie lässt viel zu viele Mahlzeiten aus. So macht sie das."

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Hermione. „Sie ist ein Glücksfall, aber sie versucht, mich zu bemuttern." Sie schenkte Neville Tee ein und fragte, „Nimmst du immer noch Milch und ein Stück Zucker?" Er nickte als Antwort und legte einige Häppchen auf seinen Teller. Als sie ihm seine Tasse reichte, fragte sie mit Unschluldsmiene, „So ... 'der Schlangenschlächter', ... hm?"

Die beiden sahen einander an und brachen in Lachen aus. Es war genau wie in alten Zeiten im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Nach einem netten Schwatz, bei dem sie über alte Zeiten gesprochen hatten, holte Hermione ihren Laptop, um sich entsprechende Notizen zu Nevilles Fall zu machen. Als sie fertig waren, hatte sie mehrere Seiten Informationen und mehr Fragen als Antworten.

„Also, auch wenn du sie sehen kannst und sie gelegentlich antwortet, will sie dir nicht verraten, warum sie im Haus deiner Familie herumspukt?"

„Nein, und ich habe sie mehrmals gefragt, glaube mir. Sie bekommt diesen störrischen Blick und schwindet dahin. Trotzdem ärgert sie Severus ohne Ende. Sie waren zu ihren Lebzeiten nie Freunde, aber soweit ich weiß, hat er nie etwas getan, um eine solche Feindschaft bei ihr auszulösen."

„Hmmm ..." Hemione verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, einen Ausdruck intensiver Konzentration auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hast du irgendwelche Ideen?" frage Neville hoffnungsvoll.

„Mehrere, aber im Moment sind sie alle reine Spekulation."

„Magst du sie mir erzählen?"

„Okay, aber behalte im Kopf, dass es lediglich Theorien sind. Zuerst einmal, hatte deine Oma zufällig besonders viel Angst vor dem Sterben?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich meine, offensichtlich, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand sterben _möchte_, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie eine besondere Angst davor hatte. Warum?"

„Nun, ich denke immer an etwas, das Sir Nicholas Harry einmal gesagt hat. Er sagte, der Grund, warum die meisten Geister dableiben, ist, dass sie den Tod fürchten und sich weigern, hinüberzugehen. Es ist ihre Wahl, im Reich der Lebenden zu bleiben. Natürlich hat er Harry außerdem erzählt, dass nur Zauberer Geister werden können. Ich habe erfahren, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, aber es könnte sein, dass er es für die Wahrheit gehalten hat. In den wenigen Monaten, die ich im paranormalen Geschäft bin, habe ich erfahren, dass Muggel verschiedene andere Theorien haben, von denen mir einige wirklich sinnvoll erscheinen."

„Wie zum Beispiel?" fragte Neville mit interessiertem Blick. „Seit wir Seville Importe gegründet haben, habe ich mehr denn jemals zuvor in meinem Leben mit Muggeln zu tun. Manches, was sie tun, erscheint mir sehr seltsam, aber andere Dinge sind wirklich brilliant."

„Nun, eine Theorie ist es, dass Geister manchmal zu einem bestimmten Zweck zurückbleiben." Ohne der Vertraulichkeitsklausel wegen irgendwelche Namen zu nennen, erzählte Hermione ihm von Timothys Oma, und wie verzweifelt sie gewesen war, die Information über die verborgene Erbschaft an Timothy zu übermitteln.

„Aber wenn Oma geblieben ist, um mir etwas mitzuteilen, warum erzählt sie es mir nicht einfach?"

Hermione dachte einen Moment nach. Dann mutmaßte sie, „Was wäre, wenn es nicht du bist, dem sie etwas mitteilen möchte? Vielleicht ist es jemand anders, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist sie an den Familiensitz gebunden und kann nicht zu der Person gehen."

„Wenn das der Fall ist, warum sagt sie es nicht mir oder Severus, und wir könnten ihr helfen?"

„Hmmm ... gutes Argument. Nun, wie wäre es damit? Was wäre, wenn sie es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht erzählen kann, wie ein Geheimhaltungszauber oder ein Unbrechbarer Eid?"

„Hermione, die Strafe für den Bruch einen Unbrechbaren Eides ist der Tod. Wie soll das einen Geist davon abhalten. Sie ist schon tot. Was sollte sie zu fürchten haben?"

Hermiones Augen wurden groß, als ihr eine Idee kam. „Was wäre, wenn es nicht der Tod wäre? Wenn es wäre, hier für alle Ewigkeit festzusitzen und niemals weitergehen zu dürfen? Wenn ein Geist wirklich weitergehen möchte, um zu seinen Lieben auf der anderen Seite zu gehen, wäre das ein schreckliches Los."

„Ich habe niemals von so etwas gehört", sagte Neville.

„Ich auch nicht, Nev, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es nicht möglich wäre, oder etwas Ähnliches. Es gibt Tausende von Zaubern, Bannen und Flüchen und so weiter, die wir in Hogwarts nie gelernt haben, oder die veraltet sind, aber es könnte dennoch möglich sein."

„Ich schätze, das ist wahr", stimmte Neville zu, auch wenn er skeptisch zu sein schien.

Hermione legte ihre Finger aneinander und berührte damit ihre Lippen. „Okay, hier ist noch eine Idee. Unter welchen Umständen ist deine Oma verstorben, Neville?"

Neville runzelte die Stirn; seine Brauen senkten sich zu einem finsteren Blick, der sie an Professor Snape erinnerte. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Also war sie krank, oder hatte sie eine ernsthafte Erkrankung? Ist sie gefallen, oder war sie verletzt? Ist sie friedlich im Schlaf gestorben? Hatte sie einen Unfall? Oder war es etwas anderes?"

„Sie ist in ihrem Garten zusammengebrochen. Einer ihrer Hauselfen, Dippi, hat sie gefunden. Sie war bereits tot. Sie war alt. Das passiert manchmal. Versuchst du anzudeuten, dass sie ermordet wurde?"

„Nun, Neville, es ist einfach eine weitere Theorie. Manche Leute glauben, dass Geister, die durch Fremdeinwirkung umkommen, manchmal zurückkehren um zu versuchen, ihren Mörder zu identifizieren, dass ihre Seele nicht ruhen kann, ehe Gerechtigkeit geübt wurde. Hier ist etwas, was diese Theorie unterstützt. Was, wenn es nur aussah, als wäre sie eines natürlichen Todes gestorben? Was, wenn sie vergiftet wurde? Wen, meinst du, könnte sie verdächtigen?"

„Hermione! Um Merlins Willen! Severus hat meine Oma nicht umgebracht."

„Oh, guter Godric, Neville! Ich behaupte nicht, dass er es war. Ich sage, dass sie vielleicht nicht weiß, wer es war, aber wenn sie vergiftet wurde, könnte Professor Snape jemand sein, den sie verdächtigen würde. Es könnte eine beliebige Anzahl anderer Faktoren sein, die sie dazu bringen, ihn zu verdächtigen. Möglicherweise ist alles, was sie über ihren Mörder weiß, dass er Verbindungen zu den Totessern hatte, oder es ist jemand, der einmal in Hogwarts gearbeitet hat ... Heh jetzt, das ist eine Theorie. Wenn es jemand ist, der einmal in Hogwarts gearbeitet hat, dann sorgt sie sich vielleicht auch um deine Sicherheit, Neville. Sie denkt, wer immer es war, könnte als Nächstes hinter dir her sein. Ehrlich, ich verdächtige ihn überhaupt nicht, aber das heißt nicht, dass es deine Oma nicht tut."

„Auf jeden Fall sind alle diese Ideen im Moment reine Spekulation. Wenn du möchtest, dass ich den Fall übernehme, muss ich kommen und einige Feldstudien anstellen. Möglicherweise muss ich eine Zeit lang dort verbringen, um ein Gespür für deine Großmutter zu bekommen und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Am besten wäre es, wenn ich ein paar Tage dort bliebe. Vielleicht könnte ich Anfang nächster Woche kommen. Wäre das in Ordnung?"

„Sicher, aber ich bin die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts, und Severus wird die ganze nächste Woche geschäftlich unterwegs sein. Du wirst dort ganz alleine sein, nur du und die Hauselfen und Oma. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Hört sich wie der perfekte Zeitpunkt an. Ich werde das ganze Haus für mich alleine haben. Wenn ich ein paar Tage mit ihr alleine habe, habe ich eventuell eine bessere Chance, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen."

„Ähm ... Neville? Kann ich dich etwas fragen. Es hat gar nichts mit alldem zu tun ... es geht um Minerva." Hermione zögerte, unsicher, ob sie Neville einbeziehen sollte, schließlich war McGonagall seine Chefin.

„Minerva? Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ist dir in letzter Zeit nichts Seltsames aufgefallen? Hat sie sich merkwürdig verhalten oder Leute anders behandelt?"

„Ich weiß nicht ... ich glaube nicht, nicht, dass ich etwas bemerkt hätte, auf jeden Fall", antwortete Neville. Nachdem er noch etwas darüber nachgedacht hatte, fügte er hinzu, „Um jedoch absolut ehrlich zu sein, ich sehe sie dieser Tage nicht oft. Du weißt, sie gibt überhaupt keinen Unterricht mehr. Ich sehe sie nur bei den Mahlzeiten und bei Kollegiumsbesprechungen. Gelegentlich begegnen wir in den Gängen, aber meistens verbringt sie den größten Teil ihrer Zeit in ihrem Büro. Ich schätze, es gibt eine Menge administrativen Kram, der ihre Zeit in Anspruch nimmt."

Hermione sah besorgt drein. „Das hört sich nicht wie die Minerva an, an die ich mich erinnere. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie nicht aktiv mit den Studenten interagiert."

„Warum fragst du eigentlich, Hermione?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur, dass ich von Draco gehört habe, wie sie kurzerhand Professor Snapes Bewerbung, als Lehrer zurückzukommen, abgewiesen hat. Das alleine hört sich auch nicht nach ihr an, sich nicht für einen alten Kollegen einzusetzen. Und die Tatsache, dass sie mir gegenüber alles andere als hilfsbereit war ..."

„Was ist zwischen dir und Minerva vorgefallen?" fragte Neville neugierig.

So begann Hermione eine umfassende Erklärung darüber, was sie jetzt ihr N.E.W.T.s-Fiasko nannte. „Weißt du", schloss sie ihre Geschichte, „Es gefällt mir, meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, und ich brauchte keine N.E.W.T. Ergebnisse, um das zu tun. Insofern ist es mir jetzt wirklich egal, dass sie mir nicht helfen wollte. Aber sie war ausgesprochen unhöflich, als ich ..." Hermione zögerte. Beinahe hätte sie sich selbst als Matildas Helfershelfer entlarvt. „... äh ... Hagrid vor ein paar Wochen besuchte."

„Das ist seltsam, nicht wahr? Du warst immer eine ihrer Lieblingsschülerinnen."

„Das ist es. Aber ich schätze, ich werde mir deshalb nicht den Kopf zerbrechen", sagte Hermione mit einem Seufzen. „Ihr Benehmen erschien mir einfach seltsam, und ich fragte mich, ob noch jemand etwas bemerkt hat."

Sie speicherte alle ihre Dateien und schloss ihren Laptop. „Also, erzähle mir von Toadstool Keep."

* * *

Hermione kam in Nevilles Haus Anfang der Woche an. Nach ausführlicher Diskussion mit Neville hatte sie entschieden, nicht in Augustas Flügel zu logieren. Dies mochte ein zu starker Konfrontationskurs sein. Da Nevilles Großmutter sich anscheinend gern in der Nähe der Räume des Professors aufhielt, um ihn zu ärgern, würde sie in diesem Flügel bleiben. Sie bat um die Gästesuite auf der anderen Seite des Flurs.

Die erste Nacht dort war sehr ruhig. Es passierte nicht besonders viel. Obwohl Hermione glaubte, Schritte im Flur zu hören, gerade, als sie dabei war einzuschlafen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie von den nächtlichen Wanderungen von Mrs. Longbottom stammten, oder ein Phantasiegebilde ihrer eigenen Träume waren.

Der zweite Tag zeigte sich ergiebiger. Am Morgen erhaschte Hermione einen Blick auf einen Schatten in der Ecke der Bibliothek. Später am Nachmittag dann saß sie an Nevilles Schreibtisch und sah die Notizen durch, die sie sich ausgedruckt hatte, weil es im Haus keinen Strom für ihren Laptop gab. Plötzlich bemerkte sie auf der anderen Seite der Bibliothek einen Schaukelstuhl, der sich ziemlich heftig vor und zurück bewegte. Sie saß da und starrte das verflixte Ding minutenlang an, ohne dass es langsamer geworden wäre. Stattdessen schaukelte es noch heftiger.

Ohne den Blick von dem Stuhl abzuwenden, ging Hermione langsam hinüber und stellte sich direkt in die Türöffnung. „Mrs. Longbottom? Augusta ... wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, dass ich Sie beim Vornamen nenne." Der Stuhl hörte auf zu schaukeln und im Raum herrschte tödliche Stille. „Augusta, ich bin eine Freundin von Neville. Mein Name ist Hermione Granger. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern, Madam. Neville hat mich gebeten, herzukommen und mit Ihnen zu sprechen." Es kam keine Antwort, und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Hermione das Gefühl, jetzt alleine im Raum zu sein. Eine Sekunde später krachte oben in der Nähe des Ostflügels eine Tür, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, allein zu sein. Mit einem Seufzen kehrte sie an den Schreibtisch zurück und machte sich einige Notizen. Kein großer Fortschritt, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie zumindest mit der früheren Matriarchin der Familie Longbottom Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Es war ein Anfang.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt gab es eine wachsende Anzahl von Vorfällen, die Hermione Augusta zuschrieb. Sie weigerte sich, sich zu zeigen, aber es gab andere Anzeichen. Mehrere Male hatte Hermione das kribbelnde, nackenhaarsträubende Gefühl, das man bekommt, wenn man sich beobachtet fühlt. Ein paarmal, wenn sie am Eingang zum Ostflügel vorbeiging, spürte sie eindeutig Kälte. Sie hörte Schritte, wenn niemand in der Nähe war. Die Glastüren, die auf den Balkon ihres Zimmers hinausführten, waren weit aufgerissen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sie geschlossen hatte. Und dieser verflixte Stuhl in der Bibliothek schaukelte unaufhörlich. Augusta verweigerte jede Antwort auf ihre Bitten, mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Hermione hoffte, ihre Anwesenheit im Haus würde zu guter Letzt Augustas Abwehr zermürben, und sie würde bereit sein, mit ihr zu reden.

Tatsächlich sagte sie ihr genau das, als sie sich am Ende des dritten Tages auf den Weg zu Bett machte. Oben auf dem Treppenabsatz stehend schaute Hermione in den Flur des Ostflügels und rief, „Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass es nichts bringt, mich zu ignorieren. Ich werde nicht weggehen, und Sie könnten genausogut herauskommen und mit mir reden."

Hermione hielt in der Hoffnung auf irgendeine Antwort inne. Als keine kam, murmelte sie, „Ich kann genauso stur sein wie Sie."

In dieser Nacht weckte Hermione der entfernte Glockenschlag der Standuhr unten. Zwei Uhr in der Frühe. Sie gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Dann schrie sie laut auf, als sie sich umdrehte und sah, dass Augusta Longbottom direkt neben ihrem Bett stand und auf sie herabstarrte. „Sack Zement! Ich versuche Sie seit drei Tagen dazu zu bringen, mit mir zu reden, und stattdessen tauchen Sie verflixt nochmal hier um zwei Uhr morgens auf und bauen sich über meinem Bett auf!"

„Pass auf, was du redest, Mädchen. Warum bist du hier? Warum hängst du in meinem Haus herum und belästigst mich?" blaffte Augusta in säuerlichem Ton.

Hermione setzte sich auf und zog sich die Decken über den Schoß. „Ich bin auf Nevilles Bitte hier, und es _ist_ jetzt sein Haus, nicht wahr?" antwortete Hermione, ohne zu ahnen, dass ihre Worte fast exakt dieselben wie Snapes waren.

„Hmmmph! Ja, das ist es, und ich brauche weder dich noch diesen Schlauberger von einem Tränkemeister, um mich daran zu erinnern", antwortete Augusta. „Es gehört jetzt Neville. Aber ich habe immer noch Verbindungen hierher."

Hermione rutschte langsam auf die Bettkante. Sie sah zu Nevilles Großmutter auf und konnte nur denken, dass die Frau als Tote genauso einschüchternd war, wie sie zu Lebzeiten gewesen war. Jedoch war der Grund für ihren Aufenthalt hier zu versuchen, mit ihr zu kommunizieren, und endlich bekam sie die Gelegenheit dazu. Sie fragte leise, „Welche Art von Verbindungen, Augusta? Was ist es, das Sie hier hält?"

Die alte Dame schniefte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das irgendetwas angeht, junge Dame."

„Nun, das tut es aber tatsächlich", erklärte Hermione sanft. „Sehen Sie, das ist mein Beruf. Leute engagieren mich, um ihnen mit Geistern und Gespenstern und derartigem zu helfen ..."

„Du glaubst, du kannst mich aus meinem Haus hinaus zwingen!" schrie sie.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Das ist es nicht, weshalb ich gekommen bin ..., nicht, um Sie mit Gewalt zu vertreiben, sondern um zu versuchen herauszufinden, warum Sie glauben, hier sein zu müssen. Neville sorgt sich um Sie. Er möchte, dass Sie glücklich sind, dass Sie weitergehen. Aber wenn es etwas gibt, das Sie hier festhält, etwas, das er oder wir tun können, um Ihnen zu helfen ... Nun, da Sie nicht mit ihm reden wollten, hat er mich gebeten herzukommen und zu versuchen, alles herauszufinden. Das ist es, was ich jetzt tue, sehen Sie."

„Und was könntest _du_ _schon _anstellen, um mir zu helfen?"

„Da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher", antwortete Hermione ehrlich. „Aber ich bin willens, es zu versuchen. Wenn Sie mir den Grund nennen, warum Sie immer noch hier sind, könnten wir es vielleicht zusammen bewerkstelligen."

Augusta wallte zur Tür hinüber. Hermione stand auf und raffte die Decke um ihre Schultern, um die Kälte abzuwehren, als sie versuchte, ihr zu folgen.

Augusta wandte sich um und sagte, „Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Im nächsten Augenblick war sie verschwunden.

„Verflixte Geisterdiven und ihre verflucht dramatischen Abgänge", murmelte Hermione. Sie hätte nichts lieber getan, als wieder zurück unter die Decken zu kriechen und weiterzuschlafen, aber stattdessen ging sie hinaus zum Schreibtisch in ihrem Wohnzimmer, um die Begegnung zu protokollieren.

Fast eine Stunde später war sie fertig und ging zurück ins Bett. Sobald sie dort war, konnte sie natürlich nicht einschlafen, auch wenn sie noch so müde war.

Hermione ließ ihre Gedanken zum vorherigen Wochenende und ihrer Verabredung mit Timothy zurückschweifen. Sie waren keineswegs ein Paar, aber er war lustig und sexy und großartig im Bett. Es war eine lange Dürreperiode in Sachen Sex gewesen, bis Hermione Tim traf, und er machte, dass sie sich begehrenswert fühlte.

Als sie an den gutaussehenden Muggel dachte, wanderten ihre Finger unter die Decken, und sie stellte sich vor, ihn hier bei sich zu haben. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie stöhnte laut, während sie sich die großartigen Dinge vorstellte, die er mit seiner Zunge, seinen Fingern und diversen anderen Körperteilen anstellen konnte. In dem Wissen, alleine zu sein, verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken an einen Stillezauber. Gerade, als sie kurz davor stand, hörte sie das Geräusch leiser Schritte, und wie ihre Schlafzimmertür sich knarrend öffnete.

„Verflixt nochmal, Augusta! Kann ein Mädchen nicht einmal in Ruhe masturbieren? Geh weg!" beschied Hermione, ohne auch nur ihre Augen zu öffnen.

„Miss ... Granger?" kam die ungläubige Stimme.

Hermione erkannte den markanten Bariton sofort, setzte sich eilig auf und schaute ungläubig zu ihrem Eingang. „Professor Snape?" Sie starrten einander für mehrere, unendlich lange Sekunden entsetzt an. Dann schnappte Hermione die Decken, ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen und warf sie sich über ihren Kopf wie ein Strauß, der seinen Kopf im Sand versteckt. Sie bat verzweifelt, „Oh mein Gott! Gehen Sie weg, Professor. Bitte, bitte ... gehen Sie einfach weg!"


	7. Chapter 7

Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, zog Severus sich zurück und schloss die Tür so leise, wie er konnte. Für einige Sekunden stand er da und fragte sich, ob er sich die Begegnung eingebildet haben könnte, aber an diesem Punkt hatte nicht einmal er die Courage, die Tür wieder zu öffnen, um diese Theorie zu überprüfen. Außerdem war es selbst für sein verdrehtes Gemüt einfach zu grotesk, so etwas aus heiterem Himmel zu produzieren.

Was zur Hölle machte Hermione Granger im Keep? Warum hatte Neville ihn nicht vorgewarnt? Natürlich konnte es damit zu tun haben, dass er eigentlich erst in drei Tagen hätte zurückkehren sollen. Und ganz sicher wäre er nicht in den frühen Morgenstunden heimgekommen, hätte sein Portschlüssel nicht Verspätung gehabt.

Dennoch hätte er einen Hinweis zu schätzen gewusst, dachte er. Es hätte ihn zumindest davon abgehalten, dort hineinzuplatzen, wo er angenommen hatte, dass Augusta ihn mit ihrem Stöhnen und Seufzen zu irritieren versuchte, und stattdessen fand er Miss Granger am Rand des ...

Verflucht! Wie sollte er ihr danach jemals wieder in die Augen sehen? Er würde einfach so tun, als wäre es nie passiert, beschloss er. Wenn sie nicht davon sprach – und warum, um Himmels Willen, sollte sie – war es nie passiert.

Er lag in seinem Bett und hoffte, Schlaf zu finden. Sein Kopf arbeitete jedoch mit hundert Sachen pro Stunde weiter. Wenn es nie passiert war, warum konnte er nicht aufhören, wieder und wieder an diese Momente zu denken? Wenn es nie passiert war, warum konnte er dann den Anblick nicht loswerden, wie ihre großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen ihn erschrocken direkt ansahen, ihre Lippen prall und voll, als ob sie im Eifer ihrer selbstverursachten Leidenschaft darauf gebissen hatte, ihre Hände irgendwo unter den Decken vergraben. – Oh, um Salazars Willen! Er würde das Mädchen nie wieder wie zuvor ansehen können.

* * *

Hermione schlief am nächsten Morgen lange und ging erst um halb zehn zum Frühstück. Sie nahm an oder hoffte zumindest, der Professor sei schon auf und bei der Arbeit. Zu ihrem Pech war Severus direkt vor ihr angekommen. Verlegen hielt sie auf der Schwelle einen Moment inne und ging dann weiter, um Platz zu nehmen. Sie bat Pippi um ein normales Frühstück mit Tee, Toast, einem Becher Joghurt und etwas Obst.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln wandte sie sich Severus zu und versuchte, ihn zu begrüßen, als sei mitten in der Nacht überhaupt nichts passiert. „Guten Morgen, Sir. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie so bald nach Hause kommen. Neville hatte gesagt, Sie seien die ganze Woche unterwegs."

Severus sah sie über den Rand der Morgenzeitung hin an, während er antwortete. „Ja, Miss Granger, das war der ursprüngliche Plan. Meine Aufgabe war jedoch eher als erwartet erledigt."

Pippi kam mit einem Frühstückstablett mit Hermiones Essensauswahl herein und außerdem mit einem vollen Englischen Frühstück für Severus. Sie füllte ihm Kaffee nach und ploppte zurück in die Küche.

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen, immer noch nervös, aber sie versuchte, sich normal zu benehmen. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben inzwischen mit Neville gesprochen, Professor, und er hat meine Anwesenheit hier erklärt?"

„Es besteht kein Anlass, so förmlich zu bleiben. Mein Name ist Severus, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben. Ich bin schließlich niemandes Professor mehr. Darf ich annehmen, dass Sie keine Einwände haben, wenn ich Sie mit Ihrem Vornamen anspreche? Auf ihr Nicken hin fuhr er fort. „Sehr gut, dann Hermione. Ja, ich habe heute Früh Neville über das Flohnetzwerk angerufen, und er hat mich informiert, warum Sie hier sind. So albern es klingt, er behauptet, Sie haben eine Art ‚Geisterbekämpfungsfirma' gegründet. Ich habe verstanden, dass er Sie beauftragt hat, herzukommen und mit seiner Großmutter zu kommunizieren." Er schnaubte spöttisch. „Lassen Sie mich raten. Ist Ihr Slogan _Ihr Geisterspezialist_ oder das Logo auf ihrer Visitenkarte ist dieser kleine, spitzköpfige Geist in einem roten, durchstrichenen Kreis?" Um sein Argument zu verdeutlichen, malte er einen Kreis in die Luft und durchkreuzte ihn mit seinem Finger.

Mit einem eiskalten Blick sah sie ihn an und sagte, "So ist es ganz und gar nicht. Sie verdrehen es zu einem Witz. Es ist eine reale Firma. ‚Gepolter in der Nacht' ist eine seriöse Agentur für paranormale Untersuchungen. Die Nachforschungen sind sehr wissenschaftlich. Meine Muggelkunden wertschätzen meine Dienste sehr. Sie bekommen von mir die Antworten, die sie suchen."

Er nippte langsam an seinem Kaffee und verdrehte die Augen als Antwort auf ihre Verteidigung. „Also sind Sie hier, um für uns die reizende Augusta loszuwerden, nehme ich an?"

Ehe Hermione antworten konnte, schallte ein Schrei aus dem Flur. „Lügnerin! Du hast mir gesagt, du seist nicht hier, um mich aus dem Haus zu vertreiben!" Sie verschwand, und alle Türen im Erdgeschoss fielen laut krachend in die Schlösser, sodass das Geschirr auf dem Tisch schepperte.

Wütend stand Hermione auf und warf ihre Serviette auf den Tisch. „Verdammt, Snape! Ich habe drei Tage dazu gebraucht, um sie dazu zu bringen, auch nur in Erscheinung zu treten und mit mir zu reden. Endlich hatte ich angefangen, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, sie dazu zu bringen, mir zu vertrauen. Nun schauen Sie, was Sie angerichtet haben!" Hermione rauschte zur Tür und riss sie mit genügend Schwung auf, um die Teetassen wieder zum Scheppern zu bringen. „Augusta, warten Sie!" rief sie, während sie die Treppen hinaufrannte.

„Hmmm ... das war ... unerwartet", brummelte er laut. „Dennoch, zumindest denkt sie nicht an letzte Nacht." Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen, legte sie beiseite und machte sich über sein Frühstück her.

* * *

Sie verbrachte den Rest des Vormittags und den größten Teil des Nachmittags damit zu versuchen, Augusta von ihren guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Hermione redete sich praktisch heiser im Bemühen, Nevilles Oma davon zu überzeugen, dass Snape völlig daneben lag, und dass sie nicht versuchen würde, Augusta aus dem Keep zu vertreiben. Obwohl sie sich weigerte, mit ihr zu sprechen, erschien Augusta mehrere Male, nur damit sie sie abblitzen lassen konnte, indem sie die Temperatur um zehn Grad fallen ließ oder ihre Notizen verstreute, oder indem sie wütend und türenknallend den Raum verließ. Dennoch wertete Hermione dies als Fortschritt, weil Augusta ihr zumindest erschien und mit ihr interagierte, auch wenn es in entschieden negativer Form war.

Hermione schob die Schuld für diesen Rückschlag gänzlich auf Snape und beschloss, ihn entsprechend zu behandeln. Sie weigerte sich schlichtweg, mit dem Deppen irgendetwas zu tun zu haben. Beim Mittagessen sah sie ihn nicht, weil sie es ausließ, während sie versuchte, Augusta von ihrem Missverständnis zu überzeugen. An diesem Nachmittag ging er in Nevilles Arbeitszimmer, während sie versuchte, ihre Notizen zu ordnen, aber sie zeigte ihm mit einem eisigen Blick die kalte Schulter und verließ den Raum, ohne mit ihm zu reden. Abends entschied sie, sich lieber von Pippi ein Tablett auf ihr Zimmer bringen zu lassen als die Mahlzeit mit dem abscheulichen Mann einzunehmen.

Nach dem Abendessen beantwortete Hermione einige Geschäftskorrespondenz, die sie von Mrs. Figg bekommen hatte. Der erste Brief betraf eine Anfrage für einen neuen Fall in Wales und ein weiterer einen Fall in Yorkshire, der verschoben worden war, weil der Eigentümer unerwartet verreisen musste. Arabella hatte außerdem eine Nachricht von Timothy Oglethorpe weitergeleitet. Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht. Er dankte ihr für den schönen Abend, den sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Überdies deutete er an, sofern sie interessiert sei, könne er sich ein paar Wochen freimachen, um sie in Clarissas Gasthof zu treffen. Clarissa war eine alte Schulfreundin von ihm und hatte auf Tims Empfehlung ‚Gepolter' engagiert. Hermione schrieb schnell eine kurze Antwort und teilte ihm mit, sie werde ihn Anfang der kommenden Woche wissen lassen, ob sie ihn treffen könne, und sandte die Nachricht zurück ins Büro, damit Mrs. Figg sie mit der Muggelpost verschicken konnte.

Hermione lag auf dem Bett, um eine Weile zu lesen, aber sie nickte ein. Obwohl es noch früh war, aber sie hatte in der Nacht zuvor wirklich nicht viel Schlaf bekommen und war begreiflicherweise erschöpft. Bald, ohne dass sie es merkte, strich eine Geisterhand ihr vorsichtig das Haar aus dem Gesicht, zog die Decken hoch und deckte sie zu.

Augusta Longbottom sah auf die schlafende Hexe hinab und murmelte, „Du hast Mumm und Entschlossenheit, Mädchen. Das gestehe ich dir zu. Ich glaube, du erinnerst mich an jemanden." Sie hielt inne und lächelte wissend. „Oh ja, das wäre ich." Sie blies die Kerze auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett aus und schwebte geräuschlos aus dem Raum.

* * *

Severus war zunächst recht glücklich darüber, nicht mit der nervigen Besserwisserin, bekannt als Hermione Granger, zu tun haben zu müssen. Er konnte einfach seinen Geschäften nachgehen und so tun, als bemerke er sie überhaupt nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund tat er dies jedoch. Er bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht damit aufhielt, zum Mittagessen zu kommen. Er verstand nicht, warum ihn das beschäftigte, aber je mehr sie ihn mied, desto ärgerlicher wurde er.

Mitten am Nachmittag sah er sie Nevilles Arbeitszimmer betreten. Mit angemessenem Zeitverzug folgte er ihr, nur um sie dazu zu bringen, ihn mit einem frostigen Blick zu durchbohren und an ihm ohne ein einziges Wort vorbeizurauschen. Und an diesem Abend kam sie auch nicht zum Abendessen, obwohl er auf sie gewartet hatte, bis er von Griswold informiert wurde, dass die Miss ein Tablett auf ihrem Zimmer gehabt hatte. Am Ende des ersten Tages war er über die Göre ziemlich verärgert. Wer dachte sie, dass sie war, ihn so zu ignorieren?

Am zweiten Tag beschloss er, dass er ihr, falls sie zur Vernunft und ihm entgegenkam, erlauben würde, sich für ihr rüdes Benehmen ihm gegenüber zu entschuldigen, und war willens, ihr zu vergeben. Dies schien ihm ein logischer Plan zu sein, bis er entdeckte, dass sie nicht vorhatte, sich zu entschuldigen. Eher ganz im Gegenteil, sie erwartete von ihm, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

„Sind Sie hier, um sich zu entschuldigen? Wenn nicht, machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe, mit mir zu reden", sagte sie ihm unverblümt, als er sie in der Bibliothek stellte.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein", erklärte er. „Sie sind verrückt, wenn Sie glauben, ich würde mich entschuldigen. Wofür? Sie sind es, die sich wie ein schmollendes Kind benommen hat, indem sie mich mit Schweigen strafen und mir seit eineinhalb Tagen aus dem Weg gehen."

„Sie haben mich beleidigt. Warum sollte ich Sie nicht ignorieren?"

„_Ich_ habe _Sie_ _beleidigt_? Wie um Himmels Willen kommen Sie denn darauf?" forderte er mit ungläubig gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das haben Sie", forderte sie ihn heraus und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während sie ihn anblitzte. „Sie können nicht so tun, als erinnern Sie sich nicht. Sie haben mich beleidigt, als Sie meine Firma ins Lächerliche gezogen haben, und sie haben meine Arbeit hier behindert, indem Sie Augusta gegenüber Dinge angedeutet haben, die einfach nicht wahr sind. Sie haben meine Arbeit vermasselt und mich in meinem Bemühen, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, sicher um mehrere Tage zurückgeworfen."

„Ihre Firma? Guter Gott, ich habe all diesen Unsinn nicht ernst genommen ... Also haben Sie es tatsächlich ernst gemeint mit dieser ganzen Geisterbekämpfungssache?"

„Hören Sie auf, darüber so zu sprechen!" forderte Hermione und trat nach vorn, um ihn wütend mit dem ihrem Zeigefinger anzustubsen. „Genau davon rede ich. Es beleidigt mich, wenn Sie sich über das, was ich tue, lustig machen."

„Ich dachte, es war ein Witz! Ich dachte, Sie versuchen einfach, Neville zu helfen. Ich habe wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass Sie dies tatsächlich tun, um Ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen." Träge rieb er über den Punkt auf seinem Brustbein, wo sie ihn mit ihrem spitzen, kleinen Finger gestoßen hatte. „Was ist mit Ihnen passiert, Granger. Es fällt mir schwer zu verstehen, dass die klügste Hexe der Generation ihr Geld damit verdient, für Muggel zu arbeiten, indem sie ihre Zeit mit Spukhäusern und Geistern vertut. Ich hätte gedacht, Sie würden an irgendeiner bahnbrechenden Forschung arbeiten oder die Karriereleiter des Ministeriums hochklettern, um die Kontrolle von innen zu übernehmen und all die Missstände in der Zaubererwelt zurechtzurücken."

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Hermione auf das Sofa fallen und blickte in den Kamin. „Nun, es ist schwer all diese Dinge zu tun, wenn einem niemand den Steigbügel hält. Jeder Job von irgendwelcher Wichtigkeit in der Zaubererwelt erfordert anständige N.E.W.T.s Ergebnisse, und die sind schwierig zu liefern, wenn sie einen nicht einmal die verflixte Prüfung ablegen lassen, oder zumindest irgendetwas Gleichwertiges."

„Nebenbei sind Sie genau der Richtige, um den Mund aufzureißen, nicht wahr? Ein bekannter Zaubertränkemeister, erfahrener Lehrer, Kriegsheld, Doppel- ... Dreifach- … was immer Sie waren, Geheimagent, und worauf wurden Sie reduziert? Geschäfte mit Muggeln machen – übrigens die gleichen Muggel, mit denen ich arbeite – mit Dingen wie Eselsmilchkäse, seltenen Pilzen oder Kaffeebohnen, die aus dem Hintern irgendeines armen Tieres ausgesch...ieden wurden."

Severus ließ sich neben ihr fallen und legte seine Füße auf eimem von Augustas feinen Mahagonietischen hoch. „Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken, schätze ich, Sie haben recht. Ich kann Sie kaum kritisieren. Man tut, was man muss, nicht wahr?"

„So ist es, Severus", antwortete sie, während sie sich zurücklehnte und sich umwandte, um ihn zu betrachten. „Und wissen Sie, was ich dazu sage? Scheiß drauf, scheiß auf sie alle. Wir kriegen es beide auf unsere eigene Weise hin, nicht wahr? Und wir tun es alleine, nach unseren eigenen Regeln, anstatt nach ihrer Pfeife zu tanzen. Das sollte etwas wert sein."

„Das sollte es tatsächlich", sagte er, und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich sogar zu einem kleinen Lächeln nach oben.

Oben fiel krachend eine Tür zu, und beide erschraken leicht aufgrund des unerwarteten Geräusches. Mit einem Blick zu Decke fragte er, „Spricht sie überhaupt schon mit Ihnen?"

„Noch nicht, aber ich denke, sie wird es bald tun. Zumindest erscheint sie mir, und sie scheint zuzuhören, wenn ich mit ihr rede. Sie kommuniziert noch nicht, aber sie wird einlenken."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie aufgebracht und Ihre Arbeit behindert habe. Jetzt, wo mir klar ist, dass Sie es ernst meinen." Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, warf noch einen Blick nach oben und fragte, „Glauben Sie, Sie können Sie loswerden?"

„Ehrlich, Severus, ich habe es ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, dass ich nicht hier bin, um sie zu vertreiben. Ich bin hier um herauszufinden, warum sie noch immer hier ist. Wenn das wirklich ihre Bestimmung ist, dann soll es so sein, und ihr habt sie am Hals. Aber wenn es etwas gibt, das sie braucht, um Frieden zu finden und durch den Schleier ins Jenseits weiterzugehen, und wenn ich ihr helfen kann, das zu finden, dann ist das genau das, was ich zu tun vorhabe. Es würde meine Arbeit sehr erleichtern, wenn sie wenigstens mit mir sprechen würde."

Er schnaubte und sagte, „Ich wünschte ich könnte sie dazu bringen, nicht mehr mit mir zu sprechen. Sie ist ziemlich nervig. Sie taucht zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten auf und scheint es zu genießen, mich zu ärgern."

„Ja, Neville erwähnte, dass sie Ihnen gegenüber eine spezielle Abneigung entwickelt zu haben scheint, seit Sie hier wohnen. Fällt Ihnen irgendein Grund dafür ein? Hatten Sie irgendwelchen direkten Umgang mit ihr zu ihren Lebzeiten, der ihre Meinung über Sie beeinflusst haben könnte?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Ich kannte die Frau kaum, wirklich."

„Hmmm ... wären sie bereit, mir von den Begegnungen mit ihr zu erzählen? Bis ich sie dazu bringe, mit mir zu reden, wäre alles, was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann, hilfreich, um sie zu verstehen."

„Natürlich bin ich bereit zu helfen. Ich habe heute Nachmittag jedoch ein paar Geschäftstermine und einige Dinge zu erledigen. Vielleicht könnten wir uns heute Abend nach dem Abendessen zusammensetzen und alles besprechen. Falls Sie vorhaben, zum Abendessen herunterzukommen, statt ein Tablett auf ihr Zimmer mitzunehmen?"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Severus. Ich werde mit ihnen zu Abend essen."

* * *

Sie hatten ein wunderbares Abendessen genossen, was Hermione sehr überraschte. Wie sich herausstellte, konnte Severus wirklich ein ziemlich interessanter und geistreicher Gesellschafter sein, sofern er sich dazu entschloss, sich ein wenig Mühe zu geben. Nach dem Abendessen zogen sie sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, um bei einem Glas Elfenwein seine Begegnungen mit Augusta zu erörtern. Wie üblich machte Hermione sich seitenweise Notizen und stellte außerdem viele Fragen. Manche davon schienen relevant, andere schienen komplett verrückt zu sein.

Severus' gute Laune wechselte plötzlich, als Hermione ihm dankte und erklärte, sie habe für heute alle notwendigen Informationen und würde am nächsten Tag abreisen.

„Was zum Teufel meinen Sie damit, dass sie morgen Früh abreisen? Sie haben bisher noch gar nichts erreicht", forderte Severus.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Es ist ein ziemlich komplizierter Fall. Sie haben doch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass ich ihn innerhalb einer Woche abschließen kann, oder? Ich bin sicher, Neville hat verstanden, dass es länger dauern könnte", erklärte sie vernünftig. „Keine Sorge. Ich komme zurück, wahrscheinlich in der übernächsten Woche. Ich denke, ich habe Augusta etwas zum Nachdenken gegeben, und sobald ich zurückkomme, wird sie sicher eher willens sein, mit mir zu reden."

„Also ist im Wesentlichen alles, was Sie getan haben, herzukommen und sie in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Jetzt wollen Sie fröhlich Ihrer Wege ziehen und überlassen es mir, mit dem alten Drachen klarzukommen?" fragte er verdrießlich.

„Ich denke, Sie haben schon gezeigt, dass Sie in der Lage sind, mit ihren Eskapaden umzugehen, Severus. Ich muss ein paar Nachforschungen zu Augustas Vergangenheit anstellen um zu sehen, ob sie irgendwelche Feinde hatte, und versuchen herauszufinden, woran genau sie gestorben ist. Und glauben Sie es oder nicht, es ist mein voller Ernst, dass ‚Gepolter' eine rechtmässige Firma ist. Ich habe andere Kunden, die ebenfalls meine Aufmerksamkeit benötigen. Ich war die ganze Woche hier und habe andere Dinge liegen lassen, deshalb werde ich die Woche brauchen, um sie aufzuarbeiten. Überdies habe ich auch ein Privatleben. Ich habe für Freitagabend und ebenso für das kommende Wochenende etwas vor."

„Sie haben etwas vor?" fragte er, während er eine Braue hochzog. „Etwas vor wie ein _Date_?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ärgerte sie. „Ist das so schwer zu glauben? Warum hört es sich von Ihnen an wie ein Schock, dass wirklich jemand mit mir ausgehen wollen könnte?"

"Ich ... nein, ich meinte nicht —"

"Oh! Natürlich, weil eine streberische Besserwisserin wie ich niemals an etwas anderem als Büchern und Forschung Interesse hätte, nicht wahr? Der kleine Bücherwurm Hermione würde natürlich niemals zum Abendessen ausgehen oder Zeit mit einem Mann verbringen wollen oder – Merlin behüte! – zwei, drei Küsse bekommen. Grrrrr! Das ist es, warum ich niemals mit jemandem ausgehen kann, den ich aus der Schule kenne! Zauberer! Ihr seid alle unmöglich!" Hermione stürmte aus dem Raum mit einem Türenknallen, auf das Augusta stolz gewesen wäre."

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" fragte sich Severus laut, während er zurück auf seinen Stuhl sank und sein Glas Wein austrank. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, ich werde mich schon wieder entschuldigen?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione stand verlegen am Eingang zu Severus Arbeitszimmer und spähte hinein. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, ging Rechnungen durch und machte sich auf einem Stück Pergament Notizen.

Hermione räusperte sich, aber er schien sie zu ignorieren. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer wiederholte sie die Aktion, bekam aber immer noch keine Antwort. Schließlich sprach sie leise, „Severus?"

Er sah auf und nickte ihr einen vagen Gruß zu, während er einen Finger hochhielt, als ob er ‚einen Moment' bedeuten wollte, während er weiter Notizen auf die Seite kritzelte.

Während sie nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, konnte sie sich nur fragen, ob er spitze Kommentare in roter Tinte machte, vermutlich bei der Korrektur von Grammatik und Orthographie von was immer es war, woran er arbeitete. Vielleicht nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um sie mit Schweigen zu strafen, wie sie es getan hatte.

Endlich legte er seine Feder beiseite und sah auf. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie habe warten lassen. Ich war beinahe fertig und wollte nicht den Faden verlieren. Brauchen Sie etwas."

Hermione schluckte und nickte und fühlte sich ein wenig, als ob sie in Hogwarts zurück sei. Sie ging hinein und setzte sich ihm gegenüber vor seinen Schreibtisch. „Ja, es gibt etwas. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen sollte. Mir ist klar, dass ich gestern Abend aus der Haut gefahren bin und Sie angeschnauzt habe. Nachdem ich herunterkommen war und darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde mir klar, dass ich überreagiert hatte, und das tut mir leid."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete sie genauer. „Ich war eher erstaunt, nachdem Sie hinausgestürmt waren. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich etwas _derart_ Schlimmes gesagt hatte."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, und eine leichte Röte stieg auf ihren Wangen auf. „Sie haben mit dem überraschten Ton in Ihrer Stimme einen wunden Punkt getroffen, dass ich tatsächlich vorhabe, mit jemandem auszugehen." Sie zögerte, schluckte schwer und stieß dann hervor, „Sehen Sie, als ich die Sache mit Ronald beendete, nahm er das nicht gut auf. Alles in allem sagte er eine Menge ziemlich hässlicher Dinge, wovon eines der mildesten war, mir zu sagen, dass es mir schwerfallen werde, jemand anderen zu finden, der willens sei, meine Bücherbesessenheit hinzunehmen, und dass die meisten jungen Männer ein Mädchen wollten, das mehr Zeit mit ihnen als in der Bibliothek verbringt. Er nannte mich einen kalten Fisch und sagte, ich würde als einsame alte Jungfer enden, mit nichts als meinen Büchern und meiner Katze als Gesellschaft."

„Das ist lächerlich", erklärte Severus. „Sie haben ihm sicher nicht geglaubt?"

„Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Mir war klar, dass er verletzt war und mich niedermachte und versuchte, mich ebenfalls zu verletzen", antwortete Hermione. „Also glaubte ich ihm nicht, zumindest damals nicht. Aber ehrlich gesagt, fand in den letzten paar Jahren in Sachen zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen nur wenig statt. Ich hatte angefangen, mich zu fragen ..." Hermione hielt inne und redete dann weiter. „Auf jeden Fall, Ihr Kommentar: 'Sie haben etwas vor?... Etwas vor wie ein _Date_?' erschien mir etwas spöttisch, und ich schätze, er traf einen wunden Punkt. Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie angefahren habe."

„Kein Problem, es ist nichts passiert", antwortete er. „Ich wollte damit nichts andeuten."

„Danke. Nun, ich denke, ich mache mich dann am besten auf den Weg", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe, Sie amüsieren sich gut. Viel Glück bei Ihren Verabredungen."

Hermione hielt inne und lachte dann. „Um ehrlich zu sein, diese Woche habe ich keine Verabredung. Ich gehe nur mit Harry und Draco aus, am Samstagabend in irgendeinem neuen Club etwas trinken. Ich hege jedoch große Hoffnungen für das darauffolgende Wochenende. Wenn alles gutgeht, könnte ich ‚Glück haben', oder zumindest hoffe ich es.  
Ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich bei Harry übernachten, während ich in der Stadt bin. Sie können mir gerne dorthin eine Eule schicken oder ins Gepolter-Büro, falls Ihnen noch irgendetwas Relevantes zu meinen Nachforschungen einfällt." Sie schlüpfte in ihren Umhang und winkte aus der Tür.

„Hermione", rief er und brachte sie zum Stehenbleiben. Sie wandte sich um und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich hoffe nur, es ist Ihnen klar ..., dass Weasley ein kompletter Idiot war und ist."

Ihr Lächeln erhellte den ganzen Raum. „Danke, Severus. Ich sehe Sie dann übernächstes Wochenende."

* * *

Erst ein paar Stunden, nachdem sie gegangen war, fielen ihm ihre Abschiedsworte ein, und er fand sie seltsam. 'Ich sehe Sie dann übernächstes Wochenende.' Aber hatte sie nicht nur eine oder zwei Minuten zuvor gesagt, sie hege große Hoffnungen, an diesem Wochenende ‚_Glück zu haben'_? Sicher hatte sie nicht gemeint ... Natürlich hatte sie nicht ..., oder?

* * *

Den ersten Tag zurück im Büro verbrachte Hermione damit, sich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Der Ruf von ‚Gepolter' begann, sich über Mund-zu-Mund-Propaganda zu verbreiten, und langsam kamen regelmäßig neue Fälle herein. Da Argus von Anfang an nur in Teilzeit arbeiten wollte, und Arabella das Büro besetzte, begann die Zahl der Fälle ein wenig viel für sie allein zu werden. Hermione musste sich überlegen, einen oder zwei weitere Ermittler einzustellen.

Sie war durch Clarissas Fall auf die Idee gekommen, den Touristikmarkt ins Visier zu nehmen, indem sie die Beglaubigung von Spukschauplätzen anbot. Es schien, dass manche Muggel der Gedanke an paranormale Aktivität begeisterte, und dass sie bereit waren, dafür ihr Geld auszugeben und ihren Urlaub damit zu verbringen, diese Orte zu erkunden. Um konkrete Beweise anbieten zu können, beschloss Hermione, in einiges High-Tech-Equipment wie Infrarotkameras, Wärmedetektoren und empfindliche Aufnahmegeräte zu investieren.

Da sie jemanden brauchte, der mit diesen technischen Gerätschaften vertraut war, kontaktierte sie Colin Creeveys jüngeren Bruder Dennis. Er war in Bezug auf seine Faszination mit Fotografie in Colins Fußstapfen getreten, und er war gern bereit, als freier Mitarbeiter für ‚Gepolter' zu arbeiten. Das Glück war ihr hold, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass Dennis' frischgebackene Ehefrau, Ruth Anne, eine Squib war, die gerade eine Anstellung suchte. Hermione arrangierte ein Vorstellungsgespräch für die Stelle als Ermittler mit ihr. Hermione bevorzugte es, Squibs einzustellen, weil sie normalerweise bereits sowohl an die Muggel- wie auch an die magische Welt gewöhnt waren. Deshalb musste sie ihre Magie nicht vor ihnen verbergen. Es war eine Win-Win-Situation. Ihre kleine Firmenfamilie wuchs.

* * *

Sobald sie im Büro alles unter Kontrolle hatte, hatte Hermione Zeit dafür, Dinge über Augusta in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie ließ sich von Neville Augustas Terminkalender aus deren Räumen bringen, um zu sehen, was sie in den letzten Tagen vor ihrem Tod vorgehabt hatte.

Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihre Firma in Gang zu bringen, um wirklich nach einer eigenen Wohnung zu suchen. Üblicherweise übernachtete sie bei Harry am Grimmauld Place, auch wenn sie gelegentlich zum Haus ihrer Eltern apparierte. Heute Abend war sie bei Harry zuhause. Mit einem Stöhnen plumpste sie auf das Sofa im vorderen Wohnzimmer, nachdem sie sich mit Dracos Essen vollgestopft hatte. Allmächtiger, dieser Mann war ein Genie in der Küche.

Seit Neville und Severus ihre Importfirma gegründet und zum Laufen gebracht hatten, boten sie Draco nicht mehr so viele Produkte umsonst zum Testen an, aber sogar ohne die exotischen Zutaten waren seine Mahlzeiten immer noch erstaunlich. Hermione versuchte, daran zu denken, nicht zu viel Zeit hier zu verbringen, sonst würde Dracos Hobbykocherei ihr zu viele unerwünschte Zentimeter auf ihre Hüften bringen. Da Draco gekocht hatte, meldete sich Hermione freiwillig zum Aufräumen, und die Jungs waren direkt nach dem Abendessen nach oben verschwunden. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie dort oben anstellten.

Sie setzte sich an die Arbeit und zog Augustas Terminkalender hervor. Sie schien der Typ Hexe gewesen zu sein, die alles sorgfältig notierte. Hermione konnte ihre Vorgeschichte für das ganze Jahr bis eine Woche vor ihrem Tod sehen. Während sie den Kalender durchsah, stellte sie fest, dass Augusta ein Gewohnheitsmensch war. Sie hatte etliche feste Termine notiert, einschließlich monatlicher Treffen mit dem Schulbeirat von Hogwarts, dem Komittee zur Aufsicht der ethischen Standards und Praxis in St. Mungos und der Waisenunterstützungsgesellschaft, außerdem ein monatliches Buchklubtreffen bei Flourish und Blotts, zweimal im Monat eine Verabredung zum Mittagessen mit Minerva McGonagall und ihren regelmäßigen Besuch alle zwei Wochen bei Neville. Hermione machte sich eine Notiz dazu, dass Minerva in den letzten beiden Monaten vor Augustas Tod fast alle Mittagessensverabredungen abgesagt hatte. Augusta hatte daraufhin ohne ersichtlichen Grund mehrere außerplanmäßige Abstecher in die Schule gemacht. Etwas, das sie nie zuvor getan hatte, soweit Hermione das sagen konnte. Sie war in der Tat zwei Tage vor ihrem Tod dort gewesen. Das schien seltsam zu sein.

Nachdem sie dies eine Weile analysiert und sich ein paar Notizen gemacht hatte, tippte Hermione nervös mit ihrem Stift auf den Notizblock und dachte nach. Schließlich ging sie zum Kamin, um Neville über das Flohnetzwerk anzurufen. Vor dem Kamin knieend wartete sie auf seine Antwort.

„Hallo, Hermione. Was gibt es?" fragte Neville verschlafen.

Bei einem Blick auf die Uhr war Hermione überrascht, wie spät es geworden war. „Tut mir leid, Neville, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich war gerade dabei, den Terminkalender deiner Oma durchzusehen und habe die Zeit vergessen. Wie es aussieht, muss ich sagen, dass sie eine sehr organisierte Hexe war. Würdest du das bestätigen, Neville?"

„Oh, sicher. Ich würde sagen, das beschreibt Oma ziemlich gut. Sehr methodisch, sogar ganz ähnlich wie du."

„Wahrscheinlich der Typ Hexe, die ein Notizbuch oder ein Tagebuch führt, hm?" fragte Hermione.

„Oh ja. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie über Jahre täglich ein Tagebuch führte. Es verging kein Tag, ohne dass sie ... Heh, warte eine Minute. Hermione, bitte frage mich nicht, was ich glaube, worum du mich gleich bitten wirst", bat er.

„Neville, ich muss diese Tagebücher sehen – zumindest etwa für die letzten sechs Monate. Die ganzen letzten paar Jahre, wenn du es hinkriegst."

„Hermioneeee", jammerte Neville. „Es war schwer genug, den Terminkalender hinauszuschmuggeln. Der lag offen auf ihrem Schreibtisch, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie ihre Tagebücher aufbewahrte. Ich werde ihre Räume durchsuchen müssen. Sie wird mich umbringen!"

„Nein, das wird sie nicht, Nev. Du bist ihr Enkel, und sie liebt dich. Du bist der Einzige, der es tun kann. Bitte, Neville, ich würde nicht darum bitten, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Ich glaube, ich könnte etwas auf der Spur sein."

Für eine volle Minute herrschte Stille, bis er schließlich tief seufzte und zustimmte.

„Vielen Dank, Neville. Und wie ich sehe, hatte sie ihre jährliche Routineuntersuchung etwa zwei Monate vor ihrem Tod. Ich möchte gern, dass du die medizinischen Berichte anforderst, und überprüfen, ob nach ihrem Tod irgendwelche magischen Tests gemacht wurden. Als ihr nächster Verwandter solltest du keine Schwierigkeiten haben, diese Information zu bekommen."

„Hermione?" Neville klang besorgt. „Es hört sich an, als ob du denkst, dass Omas Tod keine natürliche Ursache hatte."

„Ich weiß bis jetzt überhaupt noch nichts Genaues. Ich überprüfe nur alle Möglichkeiten, Lieber", antwortete sie und bemühte sich, so gut sie konnte, beruhigend zu klingen.

* * *

Neville kam am Freitag nach dem Unterricht im Keep an. Er hatte Severus eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er käme, aber er hatte nicht gesagt, warum. Er wusste nicht, ob Oma sich die Mühe machte, in Severus' Post zu schnüffeln, aber er konnte es nicht ausschließen. Sie war eine raffinierte Hexe, nun, jetzt natürlich ein raffinierter Geist.

Sobald er da war, drängte er Severus hinaus zu den Ställen unter dem Vorwand, dass sie sie anpassen könnten, um dort ein paar Elchs ... Elche … – wie immer zu Hölle sie hießen! – unterzubringen. Tatsächlich wollte er ihn einfach vom Haus wegbringen, weil – soweit er wusste – Oma ausschließlich innen im Keep blieb. Und er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Pläne belauschen konnte.

„Hermione sagt, sie muss einen Blick in Omas Tagebücher werfen. Ich brauche vielleicht Ihre Hilfe, um sie abzulenken, während ich die Bücher hinausschmuggele. Ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich nachsehen muss, aber ich schätze, der Schreibtisch in ihrem Wohnzimmer wäre ein guter Anfang."

„Das scheint logisch", stimmte Severus zu. „Wenn dort nichts ist, können Sie in ihrem Nachttisch schauen."

„Oh, gute Idee", sagte Neville. Bei dem Gedanken, Augustas Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, sah er nervös aus.

„Soll ich nach ihnen suchen, während Sie sie ablenken?" bot Severus an. „Ich war ein Spion. Ich habe mehr Erfahrung als Sie damit herumzuschleichen."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Neville erleichtert aus, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, bisher hat sie Sie nur belästigt. Und auch wenn sie nichts besonders Gewalttätiges getan hat, kann niemand sagen, wozu sie fähig sein könnte. Nein, Hermione hatte recht, ich muss es tun. Oma mag ärgerlich werden, wenn sie mich erwischt, aber ich weiß, sie liebt mich. Sie wird mir nichts Böses tun."

Severus klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Sie sind ein mutiger Mann, Neville Longbottom, und das ist eine Tatsache."

Es wurde viel einfacher, als sie erwartet hatten. Sie warteten bis zum nächsten Nachmittag. Augusta schikanierte Severus gern nach dem Mittagessen. Üblicherweise zog er sich für ein paar Stunden in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, um an den Büchern für die Firma zu arbeiten und neue Aufträge zu ordnen. Sie wusste, es ärgerte ihn, wenn sie ihn von seiner Arbeit ablenkte.

Neville hatte sich nach dem Mittagessen entschuldigt mit der Begründung, Viertklässleraufsätze korrigieren zu müssen. Severus hatte sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen, und Augusta war pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk aufgetaucht. Meistenteils versuchte er normalerweise, sie zu ignorieren. In dem Bemühen, Neville ein wenig mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, verbrachte er heute eine gute halbe Stunde damit, mit ihr Beleidigungen auszutauschen.

Gerade, als ihm die Sticheleien, die er ihr entgegenschleuderte, auszugehen begannen, erschien Neville in der Tür.

„Oma, warum musst du Severus so ärgern? Er ist mein Freund und mein Geschäftspartner, und er wohnt auf meine Bitte hier. Es ist beleidigend, dass du ihn so behandelst."

„Auch wenn du ihm vertraust, Neville, tue ich das nicht. Erst wenn er bewiesen hat, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist, werde ich ihn wie einen willkommenen Gast behandeln", antwortete Augusta mit einem Schnauben. Sie warf Severus einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand, während sie alle Fenster weit geöffnet zurückließ.

„Tut mir leid, Severus", entschuldigte sich Neville und schloss mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Fenster wieder.

„Nicht nötig, sich zu entschuldigen, Neville. Sie haben nichts getan, um mich zu beleidigen." Mit gesenkter Stimme fragte er leise, „Haben Sie gefunden, was Sie gesucht haben?"

Neville nickte, zog mehrere winzige Bücher aus seiner Tasche und vergrößerte sie. „Hermione wollte zumindest die letzten sechs Monate, aber sie sagte, ein paar Jahre seien noch besser. Dies sind drei Jahre. Ich will sie jedoch wirklich nicht bei mir behalten für den Fall, dass Oma merkt, dass sie verschwunden sind. Ich habe einige andere Bücher verwandelt, dass sie aussehen wie sie, und habe sie an ihren Platz gelegt. Falls sie sie nicht überprüft, glaube ich nicht, dass sie ihr Fehlen bemerkt, aber für alle Fälle möchte ich sie lieber aus dem Haus haben."

„Hört sich wie eine gute Idee an. Warum bringen Sie sie nicht jetzt gleich zu Granger?" schlug Severus vor.

„Ich fragte mich, ob sie willens wären, sie zum Grimmauld Place zu bringen. Ich denke, ich sollte hierbleiben, um Oma zu besänftigen, falls sie bemerkt, dass sie verschwunden sind. Ich weiß, Sie finden die Idee, zu Harrys Haus zu gehen, wahrscheinlich nicht besonders reizvoll ..."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Neuerdings scheint es, wenn ich Draco sehen will, dann ist es dort, wo ich ihn finden werde." Severus nahm die Tagebücher, verkleinerte sie wieder und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

„Warten Sie. Geben Sie ihr diese bitte auch?" fragte Neville und zog einen dicken Umschlag mit dem Siegel von St. Mungos hervor. „Hermione wollte auch einen Blick auf Omas medizinische Berichte werfen."

Severus Augenbraue wölbte sich nach oben, und er warf Neville einen fragenden Blick zu, während er den Umschlag nahm und ihn ebenfalls verkleinerte. „Hat sie gesagt, warum sie all diese Informationen haben will?"

„Sie sagte, sie überprüfe einfach alle Möglichkeiten, aber früher im Gespräch sagte sie, sie habe vielleicht eine Spur. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich bin ein wenig besorgt wegen alldem. Wenn Omas Tod keine natürliche Ursache hatte, könnte Hermione in Schwierigkeiten geraten, weil sie darin herumstochert. Es könnte sie sogar in Gefahr bringen", bekannte Neville.

„Hmmm ..." brummte Severus. „Der zweite Vorname dieses Mädchens sollte Ärger lauten. Ich werde sehen, ob ich herausfinden kann, was sie vorhat."


	9. Chapter 9

Draco öffnete die Tür und begrüßte Severus herzlich, wobei er seine Überraschung über dessen Anwesenheit äußerte. Genau in diesem Moment kam Harry die Treppen hinunter. Auch er schien sich zu freuen, Severus zu sehen.

Jedermann nahm an, dass Severus Potter hasste, auch wenn dies überhaupt nicht zutraf. Er hasste ihn nicht, aber er mochte ihn auch nicht besonders. Sehen wir den Dingen ins Auge: sie kannten sich wirklich nicht persönlich. Aber da Draco dieser Tage dauernd um Potter herum zu finden war, sah es aus, als sei er gezwungen, ihn besser kennenzulernen, wenn er darauf hoffte, die Beziehung zu seinem Patensohn in irgendeiner Form aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Was führt dich hierher, Severus?" fragte Draco und zog ihn in das vordere Wohnzimmer. „Wir planen, ein wenig auszugehen, aber wir haben Zeit für einen Tee oder einen Drink, ehe wir gehen. Nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Natürlich. Möchten Sie einen Ogdens? Oder wir haben einen exzellenten Elfenwein. Draco hat sich eine ganze Kiste aus Lucius' Weinkeller genehmigt, als er das letzte Mal dort war", bot Harry grinsend an.

„Ich schätze, ich habe Zeit für ein Glas Wein. Lucius hat immer die besten Jahrgänge gesammelt", antwortete Severus ruhig.

Severus bemerkte plötzlich, dass es Samstag war. Heute Abend mit Harry und Draco in einen neuen Club auszugehen, waren die Pläne, die Hermione erwähnt hatte. Er nahm an, dass sie noch dabei war, sich fertigzumachen, und gleich nach unten käme. Als er sein zweites Glas Wein zur Hälfte getrunken hatte, und sie war noch nicht aufgetaucht, entschloss er sich, die Dinge direkter anzugehen.

„Um deine Antwort von vorhin zu beantworten, Draco — was mich hierher führt? Ich wollte mit Hermione sprechen. Ist sie zuhause?"

Draco und Harry sahen beide schockiert aus. „Granger?" fragte Draco.

„Ja, natürlich Granger. Es sei denn, du kennst noch eine Hermione, die die Gewohnheit hat, hier am Grimmauld Place zu übernachten", schoss Severus.

„Ähh ... Entschuldigung, ich war einfach überrascht. Ich habe niemals zuvor gehört, dass du ihren Vornamen verwendest", sagte Draco, und seine Augen wanderten nervös zu Potter. „Oder dass du irgendwelches Interesse an ihr zeigst."

„Ich habe Potter hier auch niemals Harry genannt. Aber ich nehme an, wenn mein Patensohn darauf besteht, sich mit einem Trupp Gryffindors herumzudrücken, werde ich mich an den Gedanken wohl gewöhnen müssen, oder? Jedenfalls hat sie einige Nachforschungen für Neville angestellt, und er hat mich gebeten, ein paar Informationen abzugeben, die sie benötigt. Ist sie nicht hier?"

„Sie übernachtet hier, ja", sagte Harry zu Severus, aber er schaute dabei Draco mit einem leichten Grinsen an. „Aber im Moment ist sie nicht da."

„Auch wenn sie hier sein sollte", beschwerte sich Draco. „Sie hat uns versetzt. Schon wieder. Sie sollte heute Abend mit uns ausgehen, aber sie hat uns eine Eule geschickt, direkt, bevor du ankamst. Sie arbeitet wieder länger, das alberne Weibsstück."

„Wieder?" fragte Severus.

„Wir denken, sie arbeitet viel zu hart", erklärte Harry. „Wir haben versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, loszulassen und Spaß zu haben. In den letzten paar Jahren hatte sie eine Menge Stress. Zum Teufel, seit dem Ende des Krieges, wirklich."

„Stress? Welche Art Stress? Es schien ihr gutzugehen, als ich mit ihr gesprochen habe." Dann fügte Severus nachdenklich hinzu, „Außer, dass sie ihre ziemlich hässliche Trennung von Weasly erwähnt hat. Ihren Kommentaren zufolge war es klar, dass ihr Bild von sich selbst unter den Dingen, die er zu ihr ... über sie gesagt hat, gelitten hat. Und jetzt, wo du es erwähnst ..., sie scheint sehr schnell aus der Haut zu fahren, wenn sie provoziert wird. Das könnte definitiv ein Zeichen für Stress sein."

Severus beobachtete Harry mit gesenkten Augen. Harry sah ein wenig verwirrt darüber aus, ihn so vertraut über Hermione sprechen zu hören. Offensichtlich war er überrascht zu hören, dass sie Severus solch persönliche Details anvertraut hatte. 'Gryffindors!' schnaubte Severus innerlich. Sie waren so einfach zu manipulieren. Lass einfach ein paar Details fallen, und sie schütteten willig ihr Herz aus, oder in diesem Fall das ihrer besten Freundin. Er war nicht in der Absicht hergekommen, in Hermiones persönlicher Vergangenheit zu graben, aber wenn sich die Gelegenheit so nett bot, wer war er, sie zurückzuweisen?

„Nun ja, ziemlich viel Stress. Mit Wegfahren, um ihre Eltern wieder herzuholen und ihre Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen. Und dann hatte sie eine Scheißzeit, sie zu finden, weil sie von dort, wo sie dachte, dass sie lebten, weggezogen waren. Sie hat fast zwei Jahre gebraucht, um sie zu finden, und nochmal fast ein ganzes, um ihre Erinnerungen wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen. Nachdem sie mit ihnen wieder versöhnt und nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, dachte sie, sie könne endlich ihr Leben weiterleben, nur um vom Ministerium beschissen zu werden."

„Ja, verfluchte Bastarde", stimmte Draco zu. „Ihr das Recht, ihre N.E.W.T.s abzulegen zu verweitern. Außer, sie wäre zufrieden damit, Verkäuferin oder Bedienung oder sowas zu sein, was für eine Art Karriere hätte sie in der Zaubererwelt ohne ihre N.E.W.T.s anstreben können? Und McGonagall lehnte es auch ab, ihr zu helfen — was war denn da los? Ich dachte, Granger sei einer ihrer Lieblinge."

Die nächsten zehn Minuten unterhielten die beiden Severus weiter mit Details über Hermione, ohne dass er sie außer einem gelegentlichen Nicken oder Grunzen dazu ermunterte. Als sie fertig waren, wusste er praktisch alles, was es über Granger zu wissen gab. Inklusive einiger Dinge, von denen sie wirklich nicht gewollt hätte, dass er sie wusste. Er hätte dies vielleicht von Potter erwartet, aber wann hatte Draco seine Slytherinart eingebüßt? Er war zu einem noch größeren Klatschmaul geworden als Flitwick und Hooch zu ihren schlimmsten Zeiten.

Nachdem er dem Geschwätz des Dubiosen Duos noch einige Minuten länger zugehört hatte, unterbrach Severus sie. „Wo genau kann ich Hermione denn finden? Ich verstehe, dass sie jetzt in ihrem Büro ist, aber ich kenne die genaue Adresse nicht."

„Oh, sorry, Severus", entschuldigte Harry sich und erklärte schnell, wo sich ihr Büro in Muggel-London befand. „Ihr Büro ist an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen; sie benutzt es, um zur Arbeit und wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Ich würde anbieten, es zu benutzen, aber das eine Mal, das ich es verwendet habe, war sie sauer, weil ich aus ihrem Kamin mitten in einen Termin mit einem Klienten gesprungen bin. Sie hat meistens mit Muggeln zu tun, wissen Sie. Jedenfalls, als sie ihren Klienten oblivaten musste, dachte ich, sie würde mich in den Hades und zurück hexen. Insofern würde ich nicht raten, einfach ohne Vorwarnung hineinzuplatzen."

„Aber sicher hat sie so spät am Tag keinen Klienten bei sich, oder?"

„Ist das nicht genau, was ich anfangs gesagt hatte?" fragte Draco. „Sie schickte eine Eule mit der Information, sie könne heute Abend nicht mit uns ausgehen, weil sie einen Klienten treffen müsse. Sie sagte, es sei eine Art Notfall."

„Ein Notfall?" wiederholte Severus. „Ich dachte, sie sieht sich selbst als eine Art Geisterjäger. Wie um Himmels Willen könnte da überhaupt ein Notfall vorkommen?"

Harry erstickte fast, halb zwischen einem Schnauben und einem Lachen. „Geisterjäger! Um Merlins Willen, sagen Sie niemals so etwas zu Hermione. Ich habe es einmal, halb im Witz, gesagt, und sie hat mir fast den Kopf abgerissen."

„Zu spät", antwortete Severus verdrießlich.

„Und doch sind Sie noch am Leben und anscheinend unverletzt. Schätzen Sie sich glücklich, sie muss Sie mögen", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Auf jeden Fall nimmt Hermione ihre Firma sehr ernst und schätzt es nicht, Zielscheibe für Witze zu sein."

„Ganz ernsthaft, Granger liefert den Leuten, die sie engagieren, eine Menge Unterstützung", sagte Draco. „Es scheint, dass – im Gegensatz zur Zaubererwelt, wo wir Geister und solche für selbstverständlich halten – ein Großteil der Muggelwelt dazu neigt, deren Existenz abzustreiten. Wenn Leute endlich bei ihr Hilfe suchen, halten sie sich für verrückt, den Gedanken an Geister auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen."

Severus nickte langsam als Antwort auf Dracos Worte. „Daran hatte ich so gar nicht gedacht, aber ich verstehe, was du meinst."

„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie, was immer sie von Neville haben, hierlassen, und wir sorgen dafür, dass sie es bekommt", bot Harry an.

„Nein, danke. Es gibt tatsächlich auch noch etwas, das ich mit Hermione besprechen muss. Ich werde einfach in die Nähe apparieren und lieber zur Eingangstür hineingehen, statt durch das Flohnetzwerk hineinzuplatzen. Oh, und danke für den Wein, Jungs. Ich werde sicher Lucius meinen Beifall für diesen speziellen Jahrgang spenden", sagte er mit einem listigen Lächeln, während ihrer beider Gesichter bei dem Kommentar erblassten. Zweifelsohne würde Lucius von nun an seinen Bestand im Weinkeller besser überwachen.

* * *

Harrys Anweisungen folgend disapparierte Severus vom Grimmauld Place und kam an einem abgelegenen Punkt an. Dann ging er ein paar Blocks weit zu Fuß zu dorthin, wo sich Grangers Büro in einer unscheinbaren Straße befand. Es war eine ältere, leicht heruntergekommene Gegend, die nicht besonders gefährlich zu sein schien. Dennoch war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihm die Idee gefiel, dass sie sich hier abends alleine aufhielt. Seltsamerweise schien ihr Büro nur ein Eingang zu sein, der zwischen einem Geschäft mit altmodischer Kleidung auf der einen Seite und einem New-Age-Geschäft, das Kristalle, Tarotkarten, Talismane und Ähnliches verkaufte, auf der anderen Seite hineingezwängt war. Er bemerkte, dass es im selben Block ein winziges Antiquariat, einen Teeladen und an der Ecke einen Feinkostladen gab. Auf der anderen Straßenseite befanden sich eine Kneipe, ein Blumengeschäft, ein Antiquitätenladen, ein Wollgeschäft und ein Tattoostudio. Seine Nase sagte ihm, dass es in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft außerdem ein indisches Restaurant gab.

Das Schild an ihrer Tür lautete nur H. J. Granger und Kollegen. Als er die Tür öffnete, fand er eine Gruppe Stühle und realisierte, dass ihre Büroräume oben über einem der anderen Geschäfte waren. Oben an der Treppe gab es tatsächlich eine weitere Tür, die in einen Flur führte, und ein Schild mit einem nach links zeigenden Pfeil.

Gepolter in der Nacht  
Paranormale Untersuchungen  
H. J. Granger  
und  
Kollegen

Auf halbem Weg den Korridor hinunter sah er eine Tür mit einem Mattglasfenster, auf dem wiederum der Firmenname und zusätzlich auch die Öffnungszeiten standen. Das Büro schloss um fünf, und jetzt war es Viertel nach sieben, also arbeitete Hermione deutlich länger als normal, einmal von der Tatsache ganz abgesehen, dass samstags gar nicht geöffnet war. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war er in der Lage, durch das Mattglas hindurchzusehen um festzustellen, dass das Vorzimmer leer und nur auf der Seite schwach beleuchtet war. Es gab jedoch einige Türen, die von dort weiterführten, und eine war leicht angelehnt, und ein Lichtschein schimmerte durch. Dort musste sie sein.

Severus ließ sich geräuschlos ein, und als er sich der Tür innen näherte, konnte er Stimmen hören. Eine Messingplatte an der Tür lautete H. J. Granger. Er disillusionierte sich und trat an die Seite des Türrahmens, um dem Gespräch drinnen zu lauschen. Eine Frau namens Nancy war bei Hermione; sie hatte ihr offensichtlich gerade die Details ihres Problems erörtert.

„Sie sehen also, Miss Granger, ich bin am Ende meiner Weisheit. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Mein Verlobter und ich haben dieses wunderschöne kleine Haus gekauft, aber wann immer ich dort bin, erscheint diese Frau. Er sieht sie jedoch nie. Ich bin die Einzige, die sie gesehen hat. Ich fürchte, er fängt an zu glauben, dass bei mir eine Schraube locker ist oder so."

„Hmm ... reagiert die Frau auf Ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt, oder macht sie irgendetwas anders? Oder sieht es so aus, als tut sie jedesmal, wenn Sie sie sehen, immer wieder dasselbe?"

„Letzteres. Sie verhält sich nie, als ob sie mich dort sieht. Sie geht einfach vom Flur in das kleine Schlafzimmer. Ich glaube, es könnte einmal ein Kinderzimmer gewesen sein. Sie sitzt in einem Schaukelstuhl am Fenster und starrt hinaus; es scheint, als weine sie. Es gibt allerding kein Geräusch. Für mich sieht es aus, als seien Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht." Die Stimme der Frau versagte ein wenig, als sie sich die Szene ins Gedächtnis rief.

„Wenn es das ist, was ich glaube, Nancy, brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen", sagte Hermione. „Warten Sie einen Moment, bis ich Ihnen einige Informationen dazu ausgedruckt habe, dann erkläre ich Ihnen, was ich glaube, was los ist."

Severus spähte durch den Spalt im Türeingang und konnte sehen, wie Hermione etwas in ihren Computer eingab. Mit dem letzten Tastendruck wandte sie sich wieder zu ihrer Klientin um, während der Drucker im Vorzimmer ansprang. Severus erschrak beinahe zu Tode, da er das Geräusch nicht erwartet hatte. Glücklicherweise stieß er nirgendwo dagegen und verursachte kein Geräusch, das ihn verraten hätte.

Er lehnte sich näher, als Hermione wieder zu sprechen begann. „Dies hört sich für mich wie ein klassischer Residualspuk an, Nancy. Meiner Meinung nach ist es ein etwas falscher Begriff, weil es da in Wirklichkeit keinen richtigen Geist gibt. Es ist eher eine ständige Wiederholung eines Ereignisses. Es gibt die Theorie, dass manchmal die Emotion, die durch ein bedeutendes Ereignis entstanden ist, eine Art Psychoschleife verursacht, die die Handlung endlos wiederholt. Es könnte etwas Gewalttätiges oder Erschreckendes oder in diesem Fall, denke ich, Tragisches sein. Diese Frau lebte einmal in Ihrem Haus. Wenn dieses Schlafzimmer, wie Sie glauben, ein Kinderzimmer war, dann hört es sich an, als ob ihr Baby gestorben ist. Sie kommt in den Raum und setzt sich in den Stuhl, in dem sie ihr Baby immer in den Schlaf wiegte, während sie aus dem Fenster starrt und in ihrer Trauer weint. Sie will Ihnen nichts Böses. Tatsächlich weiß sie nicht einmal, dass Sie dort sind", versicherte Hermione ihr.

„Aber warum kann Mike sie nicht sehen? Ich weiß, dass er mich für verrückt zu halten beginnt."

Hermione lachte. „Nun, eine weitere Theorie sagt, dass manche Menschen sensibler als andere für so etwas sind. Also, ich sage damit nicht, dass Mike ein unsensibler Klotz ist, aber es könnte sein, dass Sie als Frau bessere Antennen für die Gefühle und Emotionen haben, die das Haus enthält. Es ist möglich, dass – sobald Sie sich an den Gedanken, dass sie da ist, gewöhnt haben – das Bild mit der Zeit verblasst, und Sie sie nicht mehr bemerken. Wie gesagt, ich habe Ihnen etwas Infomaterial ausgedruckt, und einige Links bieten noch mehr Information. Wenn Sie sich im Haus immer noch unbehaglich fühlen, nachdem Sie ein wenig darüber gelesen haben, kann ich einen meiner Ermittler vorbeischicken und einen Blick für Sie darauf werfen lassen."

„Oh, Miss Granger, nur mit Ihnen darüber zu reden hat mir schon geholfen, mich zu beruhigen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie so kurzfristig Zeit für mich hatten. Ich weiß, ich muss mich verzweifelt angehört haben, als wir vorhin telefoniert haben."

„Das geht in Ordnung, Nancy. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber. Niemand sollte Angst davor haben, sich im eigenen Haus aufzuhalten. Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen kann", sagte Hermione.

„Wieviel bin ich Ihnen für heute schuldig, Miss Granger?" fragte Nancy und griff nach ihrer Handtasche.

„Kümmern Sie sich nicht darum. Ich habe wirklich nichts getan außer Ihnen ein paar Informationen zu geben, die Sie selbst in jeder öffentlichen Bibliothek oder im Internet hätten bekommen können."

„Das mag stimmen, aber ich hätte nicht daran gedacht, danach zu suchen, und ich habe Sie fast den ganzen Abend in Anspruch genommen, und das auch noch an einem Samstag. Sie müssen mich für Ihre Zeit bezahlen lassen, ich bestehe darauf."

„Sehr gut dann", sagte Hermione und nannte einen nominalen Betrag.

Nancy sah sie ein wenig zweifelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht richtig ist, Miss. Ich weiß zwar nicht den vollen Betrag, aber ich habe gehört, dass Mr. Oglethorpe Ihnen viel mehr gezahlt hat für Ihre Hilfe bei seinem Problem. Ich könnte zwar nicht so viel zahlen, aber ich möchte fair handeln."

Hermione lachte laut auf. „Das war Tims eigener Fehler. Ich hatte Ihrem Boss ein Angebot gemacht, aber er brachte mich dazu, eine Wette anzunehmen. Überflüssig zu sagen, dass ich gewonnen habe. Okay, Nancy, ich werde ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Ja, es ist viel weniger als meine übliche Gebühr, aber ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie hätten diese Information genauso einfach selbst bekommen können. Lassen Sie uns folgendes vereinbaren. Sie zahlen mir jetzt nur den Betrag, um den ich gebeten habe, und wenn Sie wirklich eine Überprüfung Ihres Hauses durch uns brauchen, um sich dort wohlzufühlen, dann berechne ich Ihnen mehr. Sind wir uns einig?"

Nancy stimmte zu und stellte ihr einen Scheck aus. Während sie ihre Jacke anzog, ging Hermione ins Vorzimmer, um die Ausdrucke aus dem Drucker für sie zu holen. Severus drückte sich flach gegen die Wand und stand so still, wie er konnte. Er hatte einen der stärksten Disillusionszauber, den er je gehabt hatte, und den er während des Krieges perfektioniert hatte. Als Hermione sich jedoch umwandte und sich im Zimmer umsah, hatte er einen kurzen Moment des Zweifels, aber als sie ohne ein Wort zurück in ihr Büro ging, zählte er darauf, dass er sicher war.

Hermione fragte Nancy, ob sie ihr ein Taxi rufen solle. Sie versicherte, dass sie okay war, und dass sie gerade mit dem Handy einen Freund angerufen hatte, der draußen in ihrem Auto vor der Tür wartete. „In Ordung, dann, wenn Sie sicher sind, dass es für Sie okay ist. Ich würde Sie hinunterbringen, aber ich muss hier oben ein paar Sachen fertigmachen. Ich werde einfach die Tür abschließen, sobald Sie weg sind, bis ich selbst fertig zum Gehen bin."

Severus freute sich zu hören, dass sie zumindest die üblichen Vorsichtsnahmen ergriff, wenn sie nachts allein im Gebäude war. Sie ging zurück in ihr Büro. Gerade, als er dabei war, sich zu zeigen, schnappte sie die Ecke der Tür, riss sie weit auf und warf sich selbst dagegen, wobei sie sie gegen ihn schlug und ihn gegen die Wand dahinter.

„_Expelliarmus_!" rief sie, und sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. Ehe er auch nur reagieren konnte, ließ sie ein „_Finite Incantatem_!" folgen. Sein Disillusionierungszauber schmolz dahin wie ein Schneeball in der Hölle.

„Verflixt und zugenäht, Hermione! Ich glaube, Sie haben mir etwas gebrochen!" brüllte er und hielt sich den Unterbauch, wo sich der Türknauf hineingerammt hatte.

„Snape ... Severus ... Snape! Zur Hölle! Was schleichen Sie hier herum und verstecken sich da drin? Sie haben mir eine Todesangst eingejagt! Ich hätte Sie umbringen können, Sie Idiot!" Sie sank rückwärts gegen ihren Schreibtisch und glitt auf den Boden, als ob sich all ihre Knochen aufgelöst hätten wie die in Harrys Arm im zweiten Schuljahr. Sie begrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und atmete mehrmals tief und zitterig ein.

Als sie sich endlich wieder im Griff hatte, stand Hermione auf wackeligen Beinen auf, um zu ihm hinüber zu gehen. Da stand er und rieb sich die Zehen des Fußes, den die Tür getroffen hatte. Er stand noch immer gegen die Wand gelehnt, halb zusammengekrümmt, und hielt sich den Bauch. Sie gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück und warf bedacht einen schnellen Diagnose- und einen Heilzauber.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert ist. Kommen Sie mit, ich habe etwas gegen die Schmerzen." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn in ihr Büro, wo sie ihn auf den Stuhl schob, auf dem Nancy ein paar Minuten zuvor gesessen hatte.

Sie ging um ihren Schreibtisch auf die andere Seite, warf sich auf ihren eigenen Stuhl und öffnete die unterste Schublade. Sie zog die hässlichste, schäbigste alte Seiden-Perlentasche hervor, die er je gesehen hatte. Dann öffnete sie den Zugverschluss und schob ihren ganzen Arm bis fast zur Schulter hinein, kramte darin herum und murmelte schließlich, „Oh, gut. Da ist es." Sie zog eine ramponierte Erste-Hilfe-Tasche heraus und legte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch. Sie öffnete den Verschluss und ordnete diverse Zaubertrankphiolen.

„Hmmm ... verflixt, manche davon sind ein wenig über ihrem Verfallsdatum. Ich muss auffüllen." Sie prüfte das Etikett einer Phiole und schob sie über den Schreibtisch zu ihm. „Hier ist ein Schmerztrank. Er ist allerdings vor einem Monat abgelaufen. Sie sind der Zaubertrankmeister; urteilen Sie selbst. Das ist jedoch alles, was ich zur Hand habe." Er nahm den Trank und hielt ihn ins Licht, während er das Fläschchen ein wenig schüttelte. Dann prüfte er das Etikett, öffnete den Trank und schnüffelte. Er legte einen Finger auf die Öffnung und kippte die Flasche, um seinen Finger zu benetzen. Dann rieb er Finger und Daumen gegeneinander, um die Konsistenz zu fühlen, und kostete von seiner Fingerspitze. Während er seine andere Hand auf seinen schmerzenden Bauch drückte, murmelte er schließlich ein schnelles ‚oh, zum Teufel damit' und kippte den Inhalt in einem Schluck hinunter. Der Effekt kam fast sofort, und er sackte mit einem Seufzen zurück auf den Stuhl. „Danke", brummte er barsch.

„Gerne. Und es tut mir leid", sagte sie in einem Atemzug. „Aber ehrlich, Severus, was haben Sie sich gedacht, herumzuschleichen und sich da draußen zu verstecken?"

„Nun, zumindest sorge ich mich nicht länger um Sie, weil Sie in der Nacht alleine hier sind. Mein erster Gedanke, als Potter und Draco mir sagten, Sie seien hier, war, dass es nicht ganz sicher sein. Sie haben mir auf jeden Fall bewiesen, dass ich damit falsch lag."

Hermione bedeckte ihr Gesicht wieder mit den Händen, während ihr ein kleiner Halbschluchzer entwich.

„Hermione?" Severus griff über den Schreibtisch, nahm sachte ihr Handgelenk und zog ihre Hand weg. Sie zitterte.

„Ich war wirklich verängstigt", flüsterte sie. „Als ich dachte, dass jemand disillusioniert hier drinnen war, war alles, woran ich denken konnte, Nancy so schnell wie möglich hinauszubringen. Ich wusste, dass es ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe sein musste, und soweit ich wusste, hätte es ein gefährlicher Todesser oder ein Voldemort-Sympathisant, der mir grollt, sein können. Lieber Gott, Severus, … ich hätte Sie wirklich viel schlimmer verletzen oder sogar versehentlich töten können."

„Und dennoch, was haben Sie gemacht, sobald Sie Ihre Muggelklientin sicher aus dem Gebäude hinaus hatten, Sie albernes Mädchen?" schimpfte er sie. „Sind Sie selbst in Sicherheit appariert? Haben Sie Potter einen Patronus geschickt, damit er kommt und Ihnen hilft? Haben Sie die Auroren gerufen? Nein! Sie sind mitten ins Getümmel zurückgekehrt, typische Gryffindor, die Sie sind. Was wäre, wenn ich _tatsächlich_ hier gewesen wäre, um Ihnen etwas Böses zuzufügen? Und Sie regen sich über all das kein bisschen auf, sondern darüber, dass Sie mich hätten verletzen können. Grrr …" Frustriert hob er die Hände in die Luft.

„Haben Sie mich gerade angeknurrt?" fragte sie. „Das hätte durchaus schlimmer ausgehen können, Sie Trottel! Denken Sie einmal daran, wie schlecht ich mich dann fühlen würde. Ich habe Sie schon einmal sterben sehen. Ich habe wirklich keinen Bedarf, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen!" rief sie aus. Sie griff wieder in die unterste Schublade und holte eine Flasche Ogdens Best und zwei Schnapsgläser heraus. „Hier, ich brauche einen Schluck, um nach alldem meine Nerven zu beruhigen", sagte sie und goss jedem von ihnen einen Drink ein. „Werden Sie mir jetzt erzählen, was, zur Hölle, Sie da draußen gemacht haben. Oder wollen Sie versuchen, mir die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben?"

„Nein, tut mir leid", sagte er seufzend und nahm den Whiskey entgegen. „Ich hatte vor, mich zu zeigen, sobald Ihre Klientin gegangen war. Draco und Harry gaben mir Ihre Büroadresse. Ich dachte, Sie seien allein, wenn ich hier ankomme. Als ich ankam und Sie in ihrer Gesellschaft fand, beschloss ich abzuwarten, bis sie weg war. Ich hätte mich eher zeigen sollen. Niemand hat jemals zuvor meinen Disillusionierungszauber entdeckt. Ich kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass Sie falsche Schlüsse ziehen könnten. Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie erschreckt habe. Das war nie meine Absicht."

„Warum also wollten Sie mich sehen? Oh, ist Ihnen etwas Wichtiges eingefallen?" fragte sie, plötzlich sehr interessiert.

„Nein. Ich habe Ihnen etwas von Neville gebracht", erklärte er, während er die Tagebücher hervorholte, sie vergrößerte und auf den Tisch legte.

„Augustas Tagebücher", flüsterte sie und befühlte eines, als sei es der Heilige Gral. „Ihr habt sie gefunden."

Severus nickte. „Neville hat es getan und ihrer Rache getrotzt. Ich habe sie abgelenkt, während er sie sichergestellt hat. Er dachte, Sie wollten sie so bald wie möglich haben, deshalb bat er mich, sie Ihnen zu bringen. Er wollte das Keep nicht verlassen für den Fall, dass sie ihr Fehlen bemerken und ärgerlich werden würde. Er vermutete, er kann in diesem Fall besser als ich mit ihr umgehen."

Er zog ein weiteres, verkleinertes Paket aus seiner Tasche und warf es ebenfalls auf den Tisch. „Er wollte außerdem, dass Sie diese bekommen."

Als sie die Akte umdrehte, sah sie das Siegel von St. Mungos. „Ihre medizinischen Berichte. Gut. Sie sollten sehr hilfreich sein."

Severus zögerte einen Augenblick, und dann stieß er hervor, „Ich nehme an, sie vermuten Fremdeinwirkung bei ihrem Tod?"

Hermione wandte ihren Blick zu Severus und zögerte ebenfalls. „Ich ... ich kann diese Information wirklich nicht preisgeben, Severus. Es tut mir leid, aber das ist vertraulich."

Er blickte sie erstaunt an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fragte geradeheraus, „Bin ich ein Verdächtiger?"

„Was?" stieß sie hervor. „Nein! Natürlich nicht. Warum fragen Sie mich das überhaupt?"

Auf ihre vehemente Antwort hin entspannte er sich sichtlich. „Sie erwarten, dass ich glaube, Sie hatten mich nie in Verdacht? Nicht einmal für eine Minute?"

Sie blitzte ihn an. „Nein, nicht einmal für eine Sekunde. Ich vertraue Ihnen, Severus, vorbehaltlos. Schon immer."

Er schnaubte und antwortete bitter, „Immer? Sie sind dann eine Minderheit von einer Person. Augusta selbst verdächtigt mich offensichtlich irgendwie. Minerva, die ich immer für eine Freundin hielt, wollte nicht einmal versuchen, mir zu helfen, meine Stelle in Hogwarts wieder zu bekommen. Zur Hölle, sogar die normalen Leute wollten mir nicht genug vertrauen, um ihren Pepper Up-Trank von mir zu kaufen."

„Ja, immer, Severus. Und sie sind im Unrecht. Alle. Völlig im Unrecht." Hermione hielt inne, ihre Hände vor sich so fest umklammernd, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden. „Sogar nach ... dieser Nacht ... auf dem Turm. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Harry hasste Sie danach mehr als alles andere. Ich glaube, er hasste Sie sogar noch mehr als Voldemort, Aber selbst dann wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich wusste nicht, was es war, aber ich wusste, es konnte nicht sein, was sie sagten. Und das war es auch nicht, oder?  
Also vertraue ich Ihnen, Severus Snape? Ja, das tue ich. Und ich bin absolut sicher, dass Sie mit Augustas Tod nichts zu tun hatten. Das hat damit jedoch nichts zu tun. Auch wenn Sie Nevilles Geschäftspartner sind, ist dies eine private Untersuchung, und ich kann die Schweigepflicht nicht brechen. Das wäre nicht korrekt."

Severus lehnte sich vor und fragte, „Was wäre, wenn Neville einverstanden wäre? Wenn ich ihn frage, und er gibt sein Okay, dass ich Ihnen mit der Untersuchung helfe, wären Sie dann einverstanden?"

Hermione sank in ihren Stuhl zurück und schien verdattert „Ich ... ich vermute, ja. Natürlich, wenn Neville damit einverstanden ist, dann hätte ich sicher keine Einwände. Ihren Input zu haben, könnte sehr hilfreich sein, besonders bei der Interpretation ihrer medizinischen Berichte, aber … Warum? Warum wollen Sie helfen?"

Severus lehnte sich ebenfalls auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Weil, glauben Sie es oder nicht, Neville mehr als ein Geschäftspartner ist. Er ist ein Freund geworden, etwas, was bei mir in diesen Tagen knapp ist. Wenn Augustas Tod Fremdeinwirkung war, dann könnte er ebenfalls in Gefahr sein. Wir müssen der Sache auf den Grund gehen."

„Lassen Sie uns ihn gleich über das Flohnetzwerk anrufen", schlug Hermione bereitwillig vor.

„Wir werden vorsichtig sein müssen, wie wir es formulieren für den Fall, dass Augusta mithört", warnte Severus. „Bis wir herausgefunden haben, was vorgeht, werden wir sie bestimmt nicht davon überzeugen, mir zu trauen."

Mit einem zustimmenden Nicken kniete sich Hermione an den Kamin und warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein. Sie rief Nevilles Namen, während Severus herkam und sich neben sie kniete. Sie sprachen beide mit ihm und legten ihre Fragen sehr allgemein dar, doch Neville begriff sofort und gab seine Zustimmung.

Als sie die Flohverbindung schloss, setzte sie sich zurück auf die Fersen. Ihr Magen ließ ein Grollen hören, das so laut war, dass Severus sich sogar im Zimmer umsah, um zu sehen, woher das Geräusch kam. „Waren Sie das?" fragte er ungläubig, während sie wie eine Rose errötete. „Wann haben Sie zum letzten Mal etwas gegessen, Frau?"

„Äh ... ich habe spät gefrühstückt. Und ich hatte Tee und ein paar Biskuits am Nachmittag", räumte sie ein.

„Kommen Sie", sagte er und zog sie vom Boden hoch. „Ich führe Sie zum Abendessen aus, um unsere frischgebackene Partnerschaft zu feiern."

„Jetzt warten Sie mal eine Minute, Severus. Sie sind hier kein Partner, sondern eher eine Art technischer Berater", insistierte sie.

„Wie auch immer Sie es nennen wollen, Hermione. Mögen Sie italienische Küche? Ich kenne ein wundervolles kleines italienisches Lokal. Ich bin ein paar Jahre nicht mehr dort gewesen. Lassen Sie uns essen gehen, und Sie können mich über Ihre bisherigen Theorien auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Oh, und dieses Lokal macht das beste Hühnchen nach Jägerart, das Sie jemals gegessen haben."

Ihr Magen grollte als Antwort noch lauter, als er sie blitzschnell wegbrachte.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Dafür, dass er zwei Jahre nicht in dem Restaurant war, wurde Severus sehr warmherzig vom Wirt, einem Mann in den mittleren Jahren mit graumeliertem Haar und einem breiten Lächeln, begrüßt. „Severus, es ist so lange her!" rief er, ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie fest. „Warte hier. Ich muss Mama rufen. Sie verzeiht es mir nie, wenn ich es nicht tue. Er nahm das Telefon, tippte schnell eine Nummer ein und sagte, „Mama, Severus ist hier. Komm und begrüße ihn."

Innerhalb von Sekunden eilte eine ältere, silberhaarige italienische Dame den Flur entlang. „Severino! Du bist so ein Schlimmer! Du bist viel zu lange weggeblieben. Wir haben schon angefangen zu glauben, dass du uns nicht mehr magst", schimpfte sie und zog ihn gleichzeitig hinab, um ihn zu umarmen und auf die Wangen zu küssen. Er sah leicht verlegen, aber dennoch erfreut aus, als er unbeholfen ihre Zuneigungsbekundung entgegennahm.

„Tut mir leid, Zia* Sofia. Ich komme nicht mehr oft nach London. Ich entschuldige mich. Ich weiß, es ist euer arbeitsreichster Abend, und es ist kurzfristig, aber ich habe nicht reserviert. Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest für uns einen Tisch haben."

„Pffft! Aber natürlich haben wir einen Tisch für unseren Severino und seine fidanzata**" sagte die alte Dame mit einem Wink ihrer Hand. „Tonio, geh einen Platz finden und decke den Tisch. Ein schöner, ruhiger Fleck für die beiden Turteltauben."

Sie wandte sich Hermione zu, zog sie dicht zu sich und sagte in verschwörerischem Ton, „Unser Severino! Nie zuvor hat er seine fidanzata — seiner Freundin — hierher gebracht."

„Oh, aber ich bin nicht ...", begann Hermione, ehe sie von Severus unterbrochen wurde.

„Sofia, benimm dich", warnte Severus streng. „Darf ich Hermione Granger vorstellen. Sie ist eine Freundin, und ich möchte nicht, dass du sie mit deiner Neckerei verschreckst. Hermione, dies ist Sofia Larosa. Ihr Sohn, Tony, der unseren Tisch fertigmacht, ist ein Freund von mir aus Kinderzeiten. Wir sind in derselben Gegend aufgewachsen; sie sind ein paar Jahre, bevor ich ins Internat kam, nach London gezogen."

„Ah, Ermione, so ein hübscher Name für ein hübsches Mädchen. Ich bin so glücklich darüber, Severinos amore*** kennenzulernen", erklärte Sofia mit einem Grinsen und ignorierte völlig Severus' Bitte, sich zu benehmen. „Du bist aber zu dünn, Ermione. Severino, gibst du diesem Mädchen jemals etwas zu essen? Ihr braucht beide etwas Fleisch auf den Rippen. Ihr solltet öfter zum Abendessen herkommen, damit ich euch ein wenig auffüttern kann." Ehe Severus auch nur protestieren konnte, schwatzte sie weiter, „Ah gut, Tonio hat euren Tisch fertig. Kommt, kommt, nehmt Platz."

* * *

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin – italienische Ausdrücke:  
* Zia = Tante  
** Fidanzata = Verlobte  
*** Amore = Liebe, Liebste

* * *

Es war das beste Hühnchen nach Jägerart, das sie jemals gegessen hatte. Natürlich konnte sie das leicht behaupten, weil sie tatsächlich nie zuvor „Chicken cacciatore" gegessen hatte. Sie musste jedoch zugeben, dass es wirklich gut schmeckte. Der Service war exzellent, und zum Menu hatten sie eine Flasche des besten Weines mit den besten Empfehlungen der Larosas bekommen. Ehe das Gespräch sich Augusta zuwandte, bestand Hermione darauf, etwas über Severus' Kinderfreundschaft mit Tony zu hören.

„Sie sind Muggel, richtig?" fragte Hermione.

„Ja, ich bin in einer Muggelgegend aufgewachsen, wissen Sie", antwortete er. „Tony und ich waren beide Außenseiter, was den Rest der Jungs aus der Nachbarschaft betraf. Wir waren beide anders, er, weil seine Familie aus dem Ausland war, ich meiner Magie wegen. Tony erfuhr davon jedoch nie. Er wusste nur, dass die anderen Jungs mich ebenfalls ausgrenzten, dadurch zogen wir einander an. Zudem war seine Mutter ausgesprochen freundlich zu mir. Ich durfte sie Tante Sofia nennen. Sie fütterte mich mit italienischem Gebäck und Pasta und ließ mich manchmal dableiben, wenn mein Dad betrunken nach Hause kam und es an meiner Mutter und mir ausließ."

Hermione reichte über den Tisch und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht neugierig sein."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und nippte an seinem Wein. „Es ist in Ordnung. Sie gehörten zu den wenigen guten Dingen in meiner Kindheit, die Larosas und Lily. Die Arbeit in der Mühle wurde weniger, und viele wurden entlassen, darunter Tonys Dad. Sie hatten einen Cousin hier in London, der ein Restaurant eröffnen wollte, und er bot ihnen die Chance, sich zu beteiligen. Sie zogen her, als wir etwa neun waren. Es war ein viel kleineres Lokal, mit dem sie anfingen, aber sie hatten Erfolg und vergrößerten sich schließlich hierher. Über die Jahre blieben wir in Kontakt, hauptsächlich per Brief, aber gelegentlich komme ich zum Essen oder einfach für einen Besuch her."

„War Tony auch mit Lily Evans befreundet?"

„Nein, Lily trat im selben Sommer in mein Leben, als Tonys Familie wegzog. Sie wusste von ihm, weil ich oft von ihm sprach, aber sie lernte ihn nie kennen."

Sie unterhielten sich während des Abendessens weiter. Das Seltsame dabei war, dass ihnen nie der Gesprächsstoff auszugehen schien. Eines führte zum anderen, vom Vergleich ihrer ersten Eindrücke von Hogwarts aus der Sicht einer Muggelgeborenen und eines Halbbluts bis zum Misserfolg von Severus Apotheke und zu Hermiones Suche nach einer Versöhnung mit ihren Eltern nach dem Krieg. Als sie mit dem Dessert fertig waren, bemerkten sie, dass das Restaurant fast leer war, und sie hatten es nicht einmal geschafft, über Hermiones Theorien in Bezug auf Augusta zu sprechen.

„Möchten Sie noch eine Weile mit zum Grimmauld kommen, damit ich zumindest durch den Terminkalender sehen kann, um Ihre Meinung zu hören?" bot Hermione an. „Ich bin sicher, Harry hat nichts dagegen. Er und Draco sind heute Abend ohnehin ausgegangen."

„Ich denke, das könnten wir tun", stimmte Severus zu. „Es ist noch nicht so spät, und ich neige sowieso dazu, eine Kreatur der Nacht zu sein … Keine Vampirkommentare, bitte!"

Hermione kicherte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich finde es nur amüsant, weil ich auch ein Nachtmensch bin. Leute nahmen oft an, dass ich, weil ich morgens um sieben auf war und in der Bibliothek recherchierte, eine kleine Frühaufsteherin sei, die bei Tagesanbruch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und einem Liedchen im Herzen aufstand. Das war überhaupt nicht der Fall. Ich war einfach nur diszipliniert genug und zwang mich, früh aufzustehen, aber ich habe jede verfluchte Minute davon gehasst."

„Dann auf jeden Fall", sagte Severus. „Die Nacht ist noch jung. Ich werde Sie zurück zu Potters Haus begleiten. Lassen Sie mich nur eben mit Tony um die Rechnung streiten gehen. Sie versuchen immer, mir das Essen umsonst zu geben, aber ich bestehe darauf zu bezahlen."

„Während Sie sich darum kümmern, gehe ich inzwischen für kleine Mädchen. Sollen wir uns vor dem Eingang treffen?"

Severus stimmte zu und ging los, um jemanden der Larosas zu suchen und die Rechnung zu begleichen.

* * *

Als Hermione beim Verlassen des Waschraums gerade nach der Tür griff, um sie zu öffnen, wurde sie beinahe von einer hochgewachsenen, statuenhaften Blondine umgerannt. „Pass auf!" fauchte die Blonde, nachdem sie so fest gegen Hermiones Schulter gerempelt war, dass sie fast gegen die Wand gedonnert wäre.

_‚__Wie unhöflich', _dachte Hermione, aber sie ignorierte die Frau und ging weiter den Korridor hinunter, um Severus zu treffen. Er wartete nicht vor dem Restaurant, aber dort stand ein anderer Mann.

„Timothy?" sagte Hermione ungläubig. Timothy Oglethorpe wandte sich ihr zu, als sie ich ansprach, und sah genauso überrascht aus.

„Hermione. Meine Güte. Was für eine Überraschung, Liebes", sagte er, umarmte sie schnell und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Tim, wie schön, dich zu sehen. Was in aller Welt tust du hier?"

„Ein spätes Abendessen. Und du?"

„Dasselbe. Ich habe mit einem Freund zu Abend gegessen", antwortete sie. „Hast du meine Nachricht bekommen, dass ich dich diese Woche wegen des nächsten Wochenendes in Clarissas Gasthof kontaktieren werde. Ich brauche dich nicht anzurufen; ich kann es dir jetzt mitteilen."

Tims Gesicht umwölkte sich, als er antwortete, „Ja ... nun ... wegen des nächsten Wochenendes, ich fürchte, ich werde absagen müssen. Es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen, siehst du …"

Ehe er es erklären konnte, trat die blonde Frau von zuvor hinzu und legte ihren Arm besitzergreifend um Tims. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich habe warten lassen, Liebling. Und wer ist das? Vielleicht eine deiner Kundinnen?"

Hermione trat zurück, schockiert von der Frau, die mit einem klaren Ausdruck von Eigentümerrecht an Tims Arm hing.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin ein Kunde von Hermione", antwortete Tim in dem Versuch, sich herauszuwinden. Die Frau war wie der Riesenkrake, überall Tentakel. „Hermione, dies ist …"

„Anne …"

„Anne Oglethorpe", beendete sie für ihn und lächelte Hermione hinterhältig an, während sie ihre Hand ausstreckte. „Ich freue mich so sehr, Sie kennenzulernen."

„Oglethorpe?" fragte Hermione schwach und nahm die dargebotene Hand mit laschem Griff, wärend sie mit aller Kraft darauf hoffte, dass sie Tims Schwester war.

„Ja, ich bin Tims Frau", konstatierte Anne selbstgefällig.

* * *

Severus stand beobachtend im Schatten. Er war zurückgekommen, nachdem er die Rechnung bei Tony beglichen hatte, und hatte Hermione im Gespräch mit einem Fremden in Eingangsbereich vorgefunden. Es wurde bald klar, dass sie keineswegs Fremde waren. Severus' Blut begann zu kochen, als er hörte, wie Hermione Pläne für das Wochenende in Clarissas Gasthof erwähnte.

Severus war wütent und fühlte sich wie ein kompletter Narr. Er war ein Idiot gewesen zu glauben, dass sie ihn gemeint hatte, als sie von großen Hoffnungen für das Wochenende sprach. Ehe er etwas Dummes tun konnte, zwang er sich, ein paarmal tief durchzuatmen und sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte zu viele Fehler in seinem Leben gemacht, indem er unüberlegt gehandelt hatte, und so war er klug genug, nichts in der Hitze des Augenblicks zu tun, das er später bereuen könnte. Schließlich war es nicht Hermiones Fehler, dass er sie missverstanden hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht absichtlich in die Irre geführt. Es war sein Fehler gewesen. Es wäre nicht in Ordnung, seinen Ärger und seine verletzten Gefühle an ihr auszulassen, wenn sie offensichtlich nicht wusste, was los war.

Als seine Aufmerksamkeit sich wieder auf die Szene vor ihm richtete, sah er, wie sich eine hochgewachsene Blondine näherte und sich in einer klaren Zurschaustellung von Besitz um den Mann wickelte. Oh, das sah böse aus.

„Hermione, dies ist Anne …" Der Mann stellte die Frau zögernd Hermione vor.

„Anne Oglethorpe", beendete sie den Satz und sah aus wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel verspeist hat. „Ich freue mich so sehr, Sie kennenzulernen."

„Oglethorpe?" fragte Hermione.

„Ja, ich bin Tims Frau", konstatierte Anne selbstgefällig.

Der Schock auf Hermiones Gesicht war offensichtlich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie war überrumpelt worden. Es war klar, dass der verdammte Bastard ihr etwas vorgemacht hatte.

„Ex-Frau", erklärte der Mann mit Nachdruck. Er unterstrich diese Tatsache direkt gegenüber Hermione, während er versuchte, sich aus den Klauen der Frau zu befreien. „Meine Ex-Frau. Wir sind jetzt seit mehr als zwei Jahren geschieden."

Okay, vielleicht hatte er sie nicht absichtlich hinters Licht geführt, aber Hermione war mit der Situation sichtlich nicht glücklich.

„Und was genau arbeiten Sie, Harmony?" fragte die Frau und versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln.

„_Hermione_ ist die Person, die mir geholfen hat, all die seltsamen Vorkommnisse in Omas Cottage aufzuklären", erklärte der Mann.

„Oh, das _Medium_", höhnte sie verächtlich und rümpfte die Nase in Abscheu.

„Das was?" sagte Hermione.

„Medium ... Hellseherin ... was immer es ist, wie jemand wie Sie sich heutzutage nennt", sagte die Harpyie abfällig. „Eher ein Scharlatan, würde ich sagen."

Severus wartete auf die Explosion, in voller Erwartung, dass Hermione sich auf sie stürzte und sie niedermachte.

„Anne, das war völlig unangebracht", scholt der Mann.

Hermione stand nur da und sah aus, als ob sie im Erdboden versinken wollte. Was um Himmels Willen war los mit ihr? Die Hermione Granger, die er kannte, würde den Eindringling in die Schranken verweisen und ihr genau jetzt den Arsch aufreißen. Ihrer früheren Angabe zufolge hatte sie offensichtlich eine Art vorgehende Beziehung mit diesem Mann, auch wenn sie nur locker war. Warum verteidigte sie sich nicht?

Plötzlich fielen Severus wieder einige andere Dinge ein, die ihm Hermione erzählt hat, die hässlichen Dinge, die Weasley zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er brauchte keine Legilimentik, um zu kapieren, was sie jetzt dank dieses Oglethorpe-Kerls und seiner patzigen Ex-Frau dachte. Hermiones Selbstwertgefühl war genau jetzt im Keller; wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass dieser Tim sie die ganze Zeit nur benutzt hatte. Ob dem so war oder nicht – Severus wollte dies so nicht stehen lassen.

Sein Verstand ging schnell noch einmal alles durch, was er bisher gehört hatte, dann trat er vor. „Hermione, Liebling, es tut mir so leid", sagte er, schlang seinen Arm besitzergreifend um ihre Taille und zog sie dicht an sich, um sie auf die Lippen zu küssen. „Tony und ich haben uns über die alten Zeiten festgequatscht und dabei die Zeit ganz vergessen. _Es tut mir leid_, dass ich dich habe warten lassen. So unhöflich von mir. Ich war sehr böse, weißt du. Bitte, du kannst mich später gern bestrafen. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf." Die letzten Worte waren leise und anzüglich, aber laut genug, dass die anderen sie hören konnten. Annes Kinnlade fiel nach unten, und sie ließ Tims Arm los, als sei er Müll von gestern.

Severus wandte sich zu dem anderen Paar um und fragte, „Wer ist das denn, Liebes? Jemand, den du kennst?"

„Ja, Severus, dies ist Timothy Oglethorpe, einer meiner ersten Klienten. Tim, dies ist ein alter Freund und Kollege von mir, Severus Snape." Die Männer schüttelten sich die Hände und taxierten einander.

„Und dies ist Tims Frau, Anne."

„Ex! Meine Ex-Frau!" Tim schrie praktisch.

Anne machte sich an Severus heran und nahm seine Hand in ihre beiden. „Ich bin so glücklich, Sie zu treffen, Severus", schnurrte sie, während eine Hand hinaufglitt, um seinen Unterarm zu liebkosen. Sie war deutlich verliebt in ihn. Mit leiser, anzüglicher Stimme fügte sie hinzu, „Ich würde Sie sehr gerne näher kennenlernen."

Severus zog sich mit einem leichten Hohnlächeln voller Abneigung auf dem Gesicht aus ihrem Griff, als ob er etwas Widerliches berührt hatte. „Allerdings, Madam. Ich kann nicht dasselbe behaupten."

Severus' Abfuhr schien nur den Effekt zu haben, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er schwer zu haben spielte. Unbeirrt lehnte sie sich nahe genug, dass ihre Brust fest gegen seinen Oberarm rieb, während sie in schwülem Ton sagte, „Oh, das werden Sie."

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Severus kalt. Mit klarer Abweisung wandte er sich Hermione zu. „Meine Liebe, es tut mir leid, unser kleines Treffen abzubrechen, aber wir sollten gehen. Wir haben schließlich wichtige _Geschäfte _zu besprechen." Die Art, wie er das Wort Geschäfte aussprach, machte klar, dass er etwas völlig Anderes meinte, etwas weit Intimeres. „Und wir müssen unsere Arrangements für das nächste Wochenende zu Ende bringen. Du wirst deinen Freund kontaktieren und ihn wissen lassen müssen, dass du jetzt andere Pläne hast." Severus wandte sich zu Tim, als ob ihm plötzlich etwas klar geworden sei. „Oh ... Oglethorpe. Er ist derjenige. Also hast du ihn schon informiert, dass du ihn nächstes Wochenende nicht treffen wirst?"

„Tatsächlich, Liebling, scheint es, dass etwas dazwischen gekommen ist." Sie schaute Anne gezielt an. „Und Timothy wollte ohnehin absagen, also ist überhaupt nichts passiert", antwortete Hermione lächelnd. Sie schien endlich wieder gleichzuziehen und kuschelte sich an Severus, während sie sich an ihn lehnte. Ihr Kopf lag an ihm, während er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie dicht an seine Seite zog. „Du hast recht, Severus. Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Es war nett, dir über den Weg zu laufen, Timothy, gute Nacht", sagte Hermione geradeheraus und übersah Anne völlig.

Als sie durch die Tür gingen, hörte Severus Anne schmollend sagen, „Nun, wie höchst unhöflich."

„Halte zum Teufel die Klappe, Anne!" schnauzte Oglethorpe.

Severus grinste.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus und Hermione gingen Arm in Arm von Larosas Restaurant davon. Nachdem sie um die Ecke gebogen waren, gingen sie schweigend etwa einen halben Block weiter, wo es eine Gasse zwischen den Gebäuden gab, wo ein perfekter Platz zum Apparieren war. Hermione zog ihn mit einem Ruck in die Gasse und stieß ihn gegen die Mauer. „Severus, wie konnten Sie –"

Oh, nein. Hier kam es, wie ein Dolch in seiner Brust. Sie war sauer und wahrscheinlich aufgebracht, dass er die Dinge zwischen ihr und Oglethorpe ruiniert hatte. ‚Wie konnten Sie so etwas tun?' war sie dabei zu sagen. Dann hörte er ihre Worte wirklich.

„Severus, wie konnten Sie eigentlich wissen, was da eben passiert ist? Sie waren perfekt. Sie waren wunderbar. Sie waren mein Held, mein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung. Sie waren absolut, verflixt brilliant!" Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie praktisch abhob. Sie griff nach oben, schnappte fest seine Jackenaufschläge und zog ihn hinab, damit sie ihn gründlich küssen konnte.

Severus war schockiert, und zuerst reagierte er nicht. Er zögerte einen Herzschlag zu lang, und Hermione zog sich zurück. „Oh, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte das wahrscheinlich nicht tun sollen." Beschämt wandte sie sich ab.

Ehe sie entweichen konnte, packte er ihren Arm und drehte sie zurück. Immer noch an die Wand gelehnt, zog er sie dicht zu sich und legte die Arme eng um sie herum. „Oh, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Sie das hätten tun sollen", sagte er barsch und senkte seinen Kopf, um ihre Lippen mit seinen einzufordern. Einen Moment später zog er sich zurück und erklärte, „Du hast mich überrumpelt, auch wenn ich schon die ganze letzte Woche daran gedacht habe, genau das zu tun. Ich dachte, du würdest mich dafür schelten, dass ich mich in dein Leben einmische; ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du mich um den Verstand küsst." Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, küsste er sie erneut.

Sie verbrachten die nächsten paar Minuten damit, sich zu küssen und sich zu berühren. Hände glitten auf der Suche nach Einlass über Kleidung, Finger verwickelten sich im Haar, Lippen und Zungen duellierten sich, während jeder Kuss zum nächsten führte und zum nächsten und dann zu noch einem. Schließlich zog Severus sich zurück und sagte, „Hermione, wir müssen aufhören. Jetzt."

Ihr Kopf fiel mit einem Stöhnen an seine Brust. Ihre Hände bewegten sich unbewusst, eine glitt an seiner Seite auf und ab, während die andere sich um ihn schob, um seinen Hintern zu umfassen und zu drücken. „Warum?" flüsterte sie traurig.

„Weil ich mich weigere, hier in dieser Gasse mit dir Sex zu haben", erklärte er. „Und, wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, werde ich sicher letztendlich etwas völlig Verrücktes tun."

Sie sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf und lächelte lüstern. „Aber du hast vor, schließlich mit mir Sex zu haben, ja?"

„Oh verflixt, ja!" knurrte er und senkte seinen Kopf zu einem weiteren Kuss.

Nach ein paar Minuten zog sie ihn von der Wand weg. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen", sagte sie. Sie nahm seine Hand und Disapparierte sie beide.

Sie landeten vor dem Grimmauld Place Nr. 12. Severus sah hinauf und stöhnte, „Potters Haus?"

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie traurig. „Dies ist, wo ich übernachte. Entweder hier oder das Haus meiner Eltern, und dorthin können wir nicht gehen. Ich war zu beschäftigt, um eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen. Wie ist es bei dir? Können wir zu dir gehen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist zur Zeit meine Suite im Toadstool Keep. Außer, du möchtest riskieren, dass Augusta unangemeldet hereinplatzt, kommt das überhaupt nicht in Frage."

„Arrgggh! Ich fühle mich, als seien wir ein Teenagerpärchen. Das ist schrecklich", sagte Hermione. Dann sah sie mit einem Grinsen zu ihm auf. „Warte. Harry und Draco sind in diesen neuen Club ausgegangen. Es ist immer noch ziemlich früh. Wir werden das ganze Haus noch stundenlang für uns alleine haben. Ich bin sicher, sie kommen erst spät nach Hause …"

Sie hatte die Worte gerade ausgesprochen, als die Vordertür von Draco geöffnet wurde, der überrascht aussah, sie zu sehen. „Warum steht ihr zwei da draußen herum? Kommt herein und gesellt euch zur Party dazu."

„Party? Was für eine Party?" fragte Hermione schwach. „Ich dachte, du und Harry seid heute Abend ausgegangen."

„Oh, das haben wir getan, aber der Club war langweilig. Wir habe jedoch zufällig ein paar alte Freunde getroffen, also hat Harry sie hierher eingeladen."

Hermione stöhnte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Hermione?" fragte Draco und sah irritiert aus.

Sie blickte nervös zu Severus, während ihre Schultern niedergeschlagen herabsanken. „Nein, Draco, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur, dass Severus mir bei einem Fall helfen wird, und wir müssen zusammen ein paar Informationen durchsehen. Wir werden einfach die Bibliothek benutzen und ein paar Zauber verwenden, um die Geräusche draußen zu halten; feiert ihr ruhig weiter und habt Spaß."

„Hermione", jammerte Draco. „Es ist Samstagabend. Du solltest auch Spaß haben und nicht wieder arbeiten. Du wirst Harry sauer machen, und du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn Harry sauer wird."

„Es ist okay, Draco", beschwichtigte ihn Severus. „Ich verspreche, ich sorge dafür, dass sie nicht zu lange arbeitet." Er nahm Hermiones Ellenbogen und führte sie den Flur hinunter zur Bibliothek.

Hermione warf sich auf das Sofa und sah zu, wie Severus den Raum mit Schutzzaubern versah, um die Heiterkeitsgeräusche davon abzuhalten, sie abzulenken. Schließlich entzündete er das Feuer im Kamin, um den Raum zu heizen, dann trat er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vergraben zu ihr hin und sah auf sie hinab.

„Es gibt heute Nacht keinen Sex, nicht wahr?" fragte sie verdrießlich und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Ich fürchte, nein. Nicht heute Nacht", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Er fügte hinzu, „Es ist wahrscheinlich besser so. Die Dinge haben sich zu schnell entwickelt. Ich glaube, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn wir die Sache ein wenig langsamer angehen."

Sie dachte über seine Worte nach. „Einfach langsamer, richtig? Du versuchst mir nicht zu sagen, dass es grundsätzlich eine schlechte Idee ist, nur, dass wir es nicht eilig haben. Korrekt?"

Er setzte sich neben sie und streckte seine Beine vor sich aus. „Oh nein, ich sage ganz sicher nicht, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist. Unsere Chemie stimmt offensichtlich." Um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Es war nicht so hektisch wie zuvor, sondern süß und zärtlich und unerträglich sexy. Hermione fühlte den Kuss bis in die Fusszehen. „Siehst du? Genügend Chemie, um ein ganzes, verflixtes Labor in die Luft zu jagen. Es scheint, als arbeiten die Umstände heute Abend gegen uns", erklärte Severus, als er sich zurückzog.

Hermione seufzte tief. „Also gut, wenigstens können wir einige Arbeit erledigen." Sie zog Augustas Terminkalender, Tagebücher und medizinische Berichte aus ihrer Tasche, vergrößerte sie und legte sie in einem ordentlichen Stapel auf den Tisch. Sie griff nach dem Terminkalender, zögerte aber und wandte sich Severus zu.

„Du bist dir absolut sicher, dass du den Kram, die Dinge langsam anzugehen, nicht nur sagst, weil du keinen Sex mit mir haben willst, oder? Wenn du nämlich deine Meinung geändert hast, möchte ich lieber, dass du es mir jetzt gleich sagst."

Severus verdrehte die Augen und nahm Hermiones Hand. „Um Circes Willen, Hermione! Fühlt sich das an, als ob ich dich nicht will, Hexe? Das ist, was du mir mit einem simplen Kuss antust", knurrte er und presste ihre Hand auf seine Erektion.

Ihre Augen wurden riesig. Ihr Grinsen auch. Hermione sah viel zu selbstzufrieden aus. Sie drückte ihn leicht und rieb ihre Hand auf und ab, um seine Form zu fühlen, bis er stöhnte und ihre Hand fortzog.

„Wenn du also sagst, wir müssen die Sache ein wenig langsamer angehen, willst du wirklich langsamer vorgehen, aber nicht ganz aufhören. Etwa so, als ob du mir zuerst ein bisschen den Hof machen willst, ist das richtig?"

„Ja, gute Dinge kommen zu denen, die warten. Aber Hermione, ich warne dich. Ich habe das Gefühl, es wird ein sehr kurzes den-Hof-machen."

„Ein kurzes Werben hört sich gut für mich an, Severus", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln und ergriff wieder Augustas Kalender. „Kurz hört sich tatsächlich phänomenal an."

* * *

Für etwa fünf Minuten, während sie ihre Referenzmaterialien ordneten, lief alles prima. Sie gingen zum Tisch der Bibliothek, auf dem sie die Sachen ausbreiten konnten. Dann weigerte sich Hermione jedoch, Severus ihre Theorien direkt mitzuteilen; stattdessen wollte sie, dass er den Terminkalender durchsah, um zu sehen, ob er zu denselben Schlüssen wie sie kam.

„Hermione, um Merlins Willen. Sag mir einfach, was du willst, dass ich wissen soll", forderte er.

„Nein, Severus, ich möchte sehen, ob du dieselben Trends wie ich siehst, oder ob meine Ideen verquer sind. Ich räume bei einem relevanten Punkt mehr als ein bisschen Voreingenommenheit ein, und das könnte mein Urteil verfärben", sagte Hermione und versuchte, ihre Argumentation zu erklären, warum sie wollte, dass Severus die Termine analysierte und seine eigenen Schlüsse zog.

„Schau, soviel sage ich dir. Augustas Leben lief wie ein Uhrwerk ab. Sie tat jeden Monat dieselben Dinge, ging zu denselben Treffen, denselben Verabredungen etc. Daher brauchst du nur ab Anfang des Jahres zu beobachten, wie ihre normale Routine aussah. Wenn du das hast, möchte ich, dass du etwa die letzten drei Monate vor ihrem Tod genauer betrachtest. Dann sag mir, was du denkst."

Mit einem Seufzer und einem finsteren Blick zog Severus den Terminkalender sowie eine Feder und Pergament heran, um sich Notizen zu machen. Währenddessen begann Hermione dasselbe mit Augustas Tagebüchern.

Nach etwa einer Stunde verbrachte sie mehr Zeit damit, Severus verstohlen zu beobachten, als die Tagebücher zu analysieren. Es machte sie verrückt. Er hatte kein einziges Wort gesagt. Er hatte ein paar Notizen auf dem Pergament gemacht, und jetzt schien er durch die Monate zu blättern und dann zurück zum letzten Monat, während er etwas prüfte und gegenprüfte.

Ohne auch nur aufzusehen, sagte er schließich, „Ich kann fühlen, dass du mich beobachtest, weißt du."

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Hermione und sah auf das Tagebuch in ihren Händen nieder. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ihr Blick wieder zurück auf Severus.

„Du tust es immer noch", sagte Severus und stand auf, um sich zu strecken.

„Ich kann nicht anders; du machst mich verrückt. Was denkst du?" fragte sie schließlich, unfähig, die Spannung länger zu ertragen.

„Du hattest recht. Augustas Zeitplan war etwas, wonach man die Uhr stellen konnte. Vor ihrem Tod gibt es jedoch eine sehr bemerkenswerte Abweichung. Ich kann aufgrund der Aktivität in den letzten paar Monaten nur annehmen, dass etwas Ungewöhnliches vorging, und dass es etwas mit Hogwarts zu tun hatte."

„Jaaaaa", zischte Hermione. „Ich stimme zu. Was glaubst du, was es ist. Hast du irgendwelche Ideen?" fragte sie gespannt.

„Oh nein, nein", zankte Severus. „Ich habe hierbei mitgespielt. Jetzt bist du dran, mir deine Ideen zu erzählen."

Hermione starrte ihn mit großen, angstvollen Augen an. Jetzt, wo es darauf ankam, war sie keineswegs ihrer Sache sicher. Ihre Hände bedeckten ihren Mund, als fürchtete sie sich, die Worte zu sagen, und sie schaute mehrmals vom Terminkalender zu Severus und wieder zurück, ehe sie den Mut zu sprechen fand. Sie senkte ihre Hände und umklammerte sie vor sich. „Ich denke, es hat etwas mit Minerva zu tun", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er offensichtlich nicht erwartet. „Minerva?" Er stand auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr, legte eine Hand über die Rücklehne ihres Stuhls und stützte den anderen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, während er sie genau betrachtete. „Minerva und Augusta waren seit vielen Jahren Freundinnen. Willst du andeuten, dass Minerva etwas mit Augustas Tod zu tun hat? Dass sie eventuell –"

„NEIN! Nein, sicher nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist. Ich kann nicht … ich werde nicht …", beeilte sich Hermione zu erklären. „Aber was immer vorging, ich bin sicher, dass Minerva involviert war. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas, oder vielleicht deckt sie jemand anderen. Sie verhält sich ganz untypisch, und das schon seit einiger Zeit."

„Dass sie sich anders verhält, bedeutet nicht unbedingt, dass sie in einen Mord verwickelt ist oder darin, einen zu vertuschen", argumentierte Severus.

Auf Hermiones frustrierten Blick ließ er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter sinken und drückte sie. „Du hattest mehr Zeit als ich, um dies alles zu untersuchen. Zeige mir, was dich zu dieser Schlussfolgerung geführt hat", schlug er vernünftig vor.

Hermione nickte und rutschte näher an den Tisch, wobei sie den Terminkalender vor sich zog. „Also, ich bin sicher, du hast das regelmäßige Muster von Augustas Aktivitäten jeden Monat bemerkt. Der erste Mittwoch ist das Aufsichtsratstreffen von Hogwarts; der erste und dritte Samstag Mittagessen mit Neville in Hogsmeade oder in der Winkelgasse; der zweite und vierte Samstag Tee mit Minerva; der zweite Dienstag ist das Treffen des St. Mungos Aufsichtsrats, der dritte Donnerstag die Waisenunterstützungsgruppe, der vierte Mittwoch ist ein Buchclubtreffen bei Flourish and Blotts."

Severus schob das Pergament, auf dem er sich Notizen gemacht hatte, zu ihr hin. „Ja, ich habe all diese feststehenden Termine und Treffen zur Kenntnis genommen", sagte er und zeigte ihr seine Notizen.

„Gut, dann siehst du das Muster. Immer dasselbe, jeden Monat, einmal abgesehen von ein- oder zweimal verschobenen Treffen mit Neville auf Freitag zum Abendessen, wenn er samstags zur Aufsicht bei einem Hogsmeadewochenende eingeteilt war. Ansonsten immer gleichbleibend, ohne Veränderungen."

Hermione blätterte die Seiten um und zeigte auf Augustas Anmerkungen. „Schau aber hier, im März. _Tee mit Min_ was klar eingetragen, aber es wurde ausgestrichen und darunter steht _Min nicht in HW_."

Severus schaute, wo sie hinzeigte. „Minerva nicht in Hogwarts", interpretierte er. Er zuckte die Achseln. „Es könnte eine einfache Erklärung geben. Sie könnte weggerufen worden sein, oder vielleicht hat sie es vergessen."

Hermione sah in skeptisch an. „Sie hat eine stehende Verabredung zum Tee mit ihrer guten Freundin vergessen. Eine Verabredung, die sie über Monate – zum Teufel, vergiss es – ich würde vermuten, über Jahre hatten. Und plötzlich taucht Minerva einfach nicht auf und macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, Augusta zu kontaktieren und sie zu informieren, dass sie nicht da sein wird?"

Severus rieb sich in Gedanken das Kinn. „Ich gebe zu, das scheint etwas seltsam", sagte er.

„Du findest das seltsam? Schau dir das an." Hermione blätterte zwei Seiten weiter. „Zwei Wochen später, der vierte Sonntag: _Tee mit Min_, wieder ausgestrichen und diesmal darunter notiert: _von Min abgesagt_, mit einer Reihe von Fragezeichen dahinter. Was zum Teufel ist da los? Meidet Minerva Augusta? Hatten sie Streit oder haben sie sich wegen etwas entzweit? Ich glaube das nicht, weil Augusta deutlich erwartete, ihren regelmäßigen Sonntagstee mit Minerva abzuhalten, und aufgrund dieser Fragezeichen würde ich sagen, dass Augusta das ganz sicher auch für seltsam zu halten schien."

„Hmmm ... du könntest recht haben", sagte Severus. „Gibt es noch mehr?"

„Du kannst deinen süßen Hintern darauf verwetten, dass da noch mehr ist", sagte Hermione und blätterte eilig weiter. „Schau, zwei Wochen später. Minerva sagt dieses Mal nicht ab, aber Augusta bemerkt an diesem Datum anschließend _Tee von Min abgebrochen_. Am nächsten Sonntag sollen sie sich dann treffen, aber Minerva sagt wieder ab. Bis dahin hat sie innerhalb von zwei Monaten drei ihrer vier Termine entweder verpasst oder abgesagt. Den einen, zu dem sie schließlich da war, hat sie abgebrochen. Die beiden hatten über Jahre zweimal im Monat Sonntagstee; dies ist kein normales Benehmen."

„Ich muss zustimmen, aber was genau ist passiert. Warum hat Minerva Augusta gemieden? Welchen Grund könnte sie haben?" Severus sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt glaube ich sicher, dass Augusta angefangen hat, sich um ihre Freundin zu sorgen. Sie beginnt, in Hogwarts einfach vorbeizuschauen und versucht, Minerva auf's Geratewohl zu treffen. Schau auf den ersten Mittwoch, das Treffen des Aufsichtsrats. Sie notiert _früh gehen, um Min zu sehen_, dann fügt sie hinzu _nicht anwesend_. Dann nach ihrem Mittagessen mit Neville _nach Min sehen_. In der danach folgenden Woche hat sie sogar ihr St. Mungos Aufsichtsratstreffen ausfallen lassen, um zu versuchen, Minerva in ihrem Büro abzupassen, und als das nicht funktionierte, kam sie am Donnerstag mitten am Tag wieder zurück."

Severus zog den Terminkalender für eine nähere Betrachtung herüber. „Augusta nahm ihre Bürgerpflichten nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Es ist völlig untypisch für sie, dieses Treffen auszulassen." Mit einem Blick auf die folgende Woche zeigte Severus auf, „Minerva sagte den Tee in dieser Woche nicht ab."

Hermione sah auf das Datum, worauf er zeigte. „Du hast recht, aber zwei Tage später war Augusta tot."

„Du hast niemandem von deinem Verdacht erzählt?" fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Was sollte ich sagen? ‚Ich glaube Mrs. Longbottom könnte ermordet worden sein, weil die Einträge in ihrem Terminkalender ein wenig sonderbar aussehen'. Oder ‚Ich glaube, es ist verdächtig, dass ihre beste Freundin den Sonntagstee abgesagt hat.'"

„Bist du sicher, dass der Grund, warum du niemandem etwas gesagt hast, nicht ist, dass du Minerva nicht bei Augustas Tod hineinziehen willst?"

Hermione seufzte. „Ich weiß, es sieht schlimm aus, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie zu so etwas fähig ist. Vielleicht wird sie erpresst, und Augusta hat es irgendwie herausgefunden. Vielleicht hat der Erpresser Augusta ermordet, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Vielleicht schützt Minerva jemanden. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was los ist. In diesem Augenblick habe ich nichts als ein Gefühl im Bauch. Wenn du nicht glaubst, dass ich völlig verrückt bin, dann ist meines Erachtens der nächste Schritt, ihre Tagebücher und die medizinischen Berichte zu überprüfen.

Severus stand auf und nahm sie in die Arme. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du _völlig_ verrückt bist."

Hermione schnaubte, als sie ihre Wange gegen seine Brust legte. „Aber vielleicht nur ein kleines bisschen, hm?"

Er lachte. „Vielleicht ein wenig. Aber ich denke, du bist etwas auf der Spur." Genau in diesem Moment schlug die Uhr zwei. Mit einem Seufzer, der zu einem Gähnen wurde, sagte er, „Wir können heute Nacht nicht weitersuchen. Wir sind beide zu müde und wir könnten etwas Wichtiges übersehen. Lass uns etwas Schlaf bekommen, und morgen starten wir erneut."

„Du willst nicht wirklich heute Nacht zum Keep zurückkehren, nicht wahr? Warum bleibst du nicht hier? Ich bin sicher, Harry hat nichts dagegen."

Severus rieb seine Wange gegen ihr Haar. „Was ist daraus geworden, die Dinge langsam anzugehen?"

Hermione lachte. „Lustmolch! Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, mit mir zu schlafen. Allerdings würde ich zu einer netten Kuschelrunde nicht nein sagen; ich könnte das gute Gefühl gebrauchen. Genau genommen dachte ich, dass du dein altes Zimmer aus den Ordenstagen nehmen könntest, wenn du willst."

„Es ist verlockend — die Kuschelrunde — nicht das alte Zimmer, aber ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich zurückkehre ins Keep. Ich komme morgen Nachmittag wieder hierher, dann können wir zurück an die Arbeit gehen."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst. Komm aber etwas früher, Draco kocht sonntags üblicherweise Brunch. Ich bin sicher, er würde gerne ein neues Opfer haben, um mit seinen kulinarischen Fähigkeiten anzugeben."

„Vielleicht tue ich das", antwortete Severus und hob ihr Gesicht zu sich, um ihr einen schnellen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

Hermione hatte eine Offenbarung, als sie sich im Bett zudeckte. Sie rief sich diese Nacht in Erinnerung, als Severus ihr Schlafzimmer betreten und sie beim Masturbieren ertappt hatte. Sie war so verlegen gewesen, dass sie gedacht hatte, sie würde ihn nie wieder ansehen können. Das Seltsame war, auch wenn sie in dieser Nacht an Timothy gedacht hatte, war es seitdem jedesmal Severus, der ihr in den Sinn gekommen war. Diese Zicke Anne mochte letztlich gar nicht so falsch liegen. Vielleicht war sie wirklich ein Medium.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Am nächsten Morgen stolperte Hermione auf der Suche nach einer Tasse Tee Richtung Küche; das Versprechen von Dracos Frittatas was ebenso appetitanregend. Auf dem Weg nach unten rempelte sie gegen Harry, und sie rannten praktisch um die Wette in die Küche. Als sie die Tür öffneten, fanden sie Draco und Severus vor, die sich unterhielten und bei einer Tasse Kaffee miteinander lachten.

Die beiden wandten sich um, um die beiden im Türeingang zu begrüßen. Draco schlenderte hinüber, um Harry eine Tasse Kaffee anzubieten. „Guten Morgen, du sexy Ding", neckte er und ließ seine Finger durch Harrys Haar gleiten, was diesen erröten ließ. Harry ging offen mit seiner Beziehung zu Draco um, aber unverholene Zuneigungsbekundungen machten ihn immer ein bisschen verlegen.

„Draco!" schimpfte er. Dann murmelte er, „Morgen, Severus."

„Guten Morgen Pott ... äh ... Harry. Hermione."

Hermiones Gesicht strahlte mit einem Lächeln. „Guten Morgen, Severus. Du bist früh hier."

Er nickte. „Ich komme und bringe Geschenke", sagte er und zog eine Serviette von einem Teller auf der Arbeitsplatte neben ihm. Er war voll verschiedener italienischer Gebäckstücke. „Grüße von Zia Sophia."

„Oh süße Göttin, ich glaube, ich liebe dich", sagte sie und kam näher, um die Platte genauer zu betrachten. „Mhmm … meine Lieblingsteile sind die ganz kleinen Cannoli." Sie streckte die Hand aus, um sich eines von der Platte zu nehmen.

Severus gab ihr einen Klapps auf die Hand und zog den Teller weg. „Ah, ah. Du darfst dir nicht den Appetit verderben. Draco hat etwas Besonderes geplant." Ihr enttäuschter Blick war so traurig, dass er beinahe lachte. „Oh, also gut. Ich denke, eines wird nicht schaden. Die Cannoli, sagst du?"

Sie nickte eifrig. Er nahm eines in die Hand und bot es ihr an, aber anstatt es ihm abzunehmen, öffnete sie den Mund, damit er sie damit füttern konnte. Harry und Draco wechselten einen Blick und grinsten. Als Hermione den zweiten Bissen der Süßigkeit nahm, quoll ein wenig der Füllung heraus auf Severus' Fingerspitze. Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern, saugte sie seinen Finger in ihren Mund und umkreiste mit ihrer Zunge seine Fingerspitze, um auch das letzte Bisschen zu bekommen. „Mhm … lecker!", erklärte sie mit einem kecken Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und leckte sich die Lippen.

Jetzt war Severus an der Reihe zu erröten. Er lehnte sich dicht zu ihr und flüsterte leise, dass die Jungs es nicht hören konnten, „Das wirst du später büßen, Frau." Sie lächelte nur und verdrehte die Augen, während sie einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse trank.

„Heh, Draco, vielleicht probiere ich heute Morgen zur Abwechslung den Kaffee statt Tee." Draco jubelte beinahe. Er hatte wochenlang versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, seinen Morgenkaffee zu versuchen. Sie wandte sich wieder Severus zu und fragte, „Du hast heute Morgen schon bei den Larosas reingeschaut?"

„Ja, ich hatte bei Tony gestern Abend erwähnt, welche Sachen wir importieren. Er dachte, sie könnten einige besondere Produkte ausprobieren, um ein oder zwei Spezialitäten des Hauses zu kreieren. Also habe ich ihm eine Preisliste gebracht und ihm einen großzügigen Freundschaftsrabatt angeboten."

„Was für eine wunderbare Idee", stimmte sie zu.

* * *

Nach dem Brunch kehrten sie in die Bibliothek zurück, um an ihren Nachforschungen zu arbeiten. Sie kamen überein, dass Hermione mit den Tagebüchern beginnen würde, und Severus würde Augustas medizinische Berichte durchsehen und vergleichen.

Zuerst war Hermione in Versuchung, nur bestimmte Tage, die in Beziehung zu Daten im Terminkalender standen, zu lesen, aber dann dachte sie, sie könne einige wichtige Details übersehen und entschied sich deshalb, von Anfang an zu lesen und alles durchzusehen. Sie überflog zunächst die ältesten Einträge und widmete den späteren dann etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

Severus sah sich zuerst die Information zu Augustas jährlicher Routineuntersuchung an, dann die Ergebnisse der magischen Tests, die nach ihrem Tod durchgeführt worden waren. Sobald er damit fertig war, begann er, die beiden auf Unstimmigkeiten abzugleichen.

Beide arbeiteten eine ganze Weile schweigend, abgesehen von vereinzelten Kommentaren oder einem gemurmelten Kraftausdruck. Schließlich erhob sich Severus und ging eine Weile auf und ab, während er nachdachte. Etwas später begann er, die Bücherregale zu durchforsten, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach etwas.

Hermione hatte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beim Auf- und Abgehen beobachtet, aber nichts gesagt, bis er anfing, Bücher zu suchen. „Wenn du etwas Spezielles suchst, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen", bot sie an.

„Es gibt ein bestimmtes Buch, das einen Abschnitt zur Kombination von gewissen Zaubertränken mit Dunklen Flüchen enthält. Ich bin sicher mich zu erinnern, dass es hier in der Black'schen Bibliothek ein Exemplar davon gab. Der Autor wa Springley oder Bringley oder so ähnlich."

„Dunkle Flüche: Fakt und Fiktion von Jedidiah Q. Bingley?"

„Ja! Das ist es. Du bist brilliant! Wo ist es?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte verdrießlich den Kopf. „Nach dem Krieg vom Ministerium konfisziert. Ein großer Teil eines Kapitels war Horcruxen gewidmet. Ich glaube, das ist der wahre Grund, warum das Ministerium darauf bestand, es mitzunehmen. Harry war damals wütend. Er versuchte klarzustellen, dass wir ohne Zugang auf das Wissen in Büchern wie diesem Voldemort niemals hätten aufhalten können. Nebenbei, jeder mit etwas Verstand weiß, dass die Intention es ausmacht, ob ein Zauber dunkel oder licht ist. Letztendlich konnte er sie jedoch nicht davon abhalten."

„Verdammte Scheiß-Balrogs!" fluchte er.

„Na, das ist mal eine furchterregende Vorstellung", sagte Hermione mit einem Lachen.

Severus konnte nur grinsen, „Das ist es, nicht wahr? Ich sehe, du hast den Herrn der Ringe gelese; natürlich hast du das, du bist Hermione Granger, du hast alles gelesen." Noch während er das sagte, weiteten sich seine Augen in der Erkenntnis dessen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Fakt ist, ich würde wetten, du hast sogar ‚Dunkle Flüche: Fakt und Fiktion' gelesen. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an ein bestimmtes Kapitel über ..." Hermione schüttelte bereits den Kopf. „Was? Du weißt nicht einmal, nach welchem Kapitel ich dich gerade fragen wollte."

„Das einzige Kapitel, das mich zu der Zeit besonders interessierte, war das über Horcruxe. Wir waren damals ziemlich beschäftigt, wenn du dich erinnerst. Ich hatte keine Zeit, das ganze Buch zu lesen, Severus. Tut mir leid."

Severus ging für ein paar Minuten weiter auf und ab, dann lief er direkt zur Tür.

„Wohin gehst du?" fragte Hermione.

„Ich bin in einer oder zwei Stunden zurück. Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo ich ein Exemplar dieses Buches finden kann", rief er im Hinausgehen.

* * *

Hermione vertiefte sich in die Tagebücher. Es war, als ob sie Puzzleteile zusammensetzte, ein paar Worte hier, ein Hinweis da, ein Querverweis zu etwas anderem an einer anderen Stelle. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an etwas, das sie in einem der früheren Bücher gelesen hatte. Hermione blätterte sie schnell durch und suchte nach dem Eintrag. Dann fand sie ihn: _Brief aus Hogwarts gekommen. Katastrophe. Oh, Min, was hast du getan?_

Hermione sank auf ihren Sessl und starrte die Seite an. Was bedeutete das? Was hatte Minerva getan? Katastrophe für wen? Für Minerva, für Hogwarts, für Augusta, für jemand anderen? Hermione konnte nur denken, dass dies eine Schlüsselinformation sein musste.

Sie nahm das letzte Buch aus den letzten Monaten von Augustas Leben. Was immer zu dieser Zeit mit Minerva geschah, es schien sich zuzuspitzen. Sie hatte angefangen, ihre alte Freundin zu meiden und sie zu ignorieren, genau die Freundin, der sie was immer für eine Information nur ein Jahr zuvor anvertraut hatte. Dies sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Auch wenn Augusta bei ihren täglichen Einträgen nicht auf Details einging, waren ihre Sorge und ihre Frustration klar erkennbar.

Hermione nagte an ihrem Daumennagel, eine nervöse Angewohnheit, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit hatte. Sie drehte und wendete die kleinen Informationsbröckchen im Geiste hin und her in dem Versuch, aus ihnen das Puzzle zu legen, aber sie passten nicht zueinander. Warum passten die kleinen Mistdinger nicht? Arrrgghh! Irgendetwas fehlte ... aber was?

Hermione rieb frustriert mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht. Die Antwort war genau da, so nahe, dass sie sie fast sehen konnte, nur gerade eben nicht. Sie holte tief Luft. Du kannst das, Hermione. Denk nach!

Okay, es hat mit Minerva zu tun, wahrscheinlich in Verbindung mit was auch immer für einer katastrophalen Sache, die sie getan hatte. Augusta weiß Bescheid, aber sie wird es nicht sagen. Warum? Warum sagt sie es nicht Neville? Weil sie sich um Neville ängstigt, deshalb. Er ist in Hogwarts. Wenn er anfängt herumzuschnüffeln und versucht, Informationen zu bekommen, könnte er tot enden, genau wie Augusta.

Bisher hat Augusta klargemacht, dass sie Severus nicht vertraut. Aber warum? Sie kennt ihn nicht wirklich sehr gut, oder? Dennoch, aus irgendeinem Grund … Was wäre, wenn die katastrophale Sache, die Minerva getan hat, etwas mit Severus zu tun hat? Und Augusta denkt, er hat es herausgefunden und droht Minerva damit. Dann stirbt Augusta, nachdem sie Wochen damit verbracht hat zu versuchen, zu Minerva zu gelangen. Augusta stirbt, wahrscheinlich durch Gift, wenn Severus' Nachforschungen nicht völlig danebenliegen. Und wen sonst als den Zaubertränkemeister sollte sie verdächtigen, sie vergiftet zu haben. Aber wir wissen, dass Severus es nicht gewesen sein konnte. Neville und ich vertrauen ihm beide. Wenn also nicht Severus, müsste es jemand anders sein ...

Plötzlich fielen alle Puzzleteile mit einem Ruck an ihren Platz. „Oh nein! Oh, verdammt, nein!" flüsterte Hermione. Schnell öffnete sie das allererste Tagebuch und suchte einen Eintrag, den sie zuvor nur überflogen hatte. Da war er, Augustas Kommentar nach einem Treffen des Hogwarts Aufsichtsrats. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Natürlich hing die ganze Theorie davon ab, ob das, was Minerva getan hatte, irgendwie im Zusammenhang mit Severus stand. Sie musste es herausfinden. Sie musste entweder Augusta davon überzeugen, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, oder sie musste ihre Räume auseinandernehmen, um diesen Brief von Minerva zu finden.

Hermione warf alles in ihre Perlenhandtasche, schnappte ihren Zauberstab und rannte zur Tür hinaus. „Harry!" rief sie, während sie den Korridor entlanghastete.

Harry streckte den Kopf aus dem vorderen Wohnzimmer. Draco war direkt hinter ihm. „Hermione, stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Hör mir zu, Harry. Dies ist sehr wichtig. Ich muss ins Toadstool Keep gehen und Augusta wegen etwas zur Rede stellen. Wenn Severus zurückkommt, schicke ihn sofort dorthin. Oh, und du musst Neville auch erreichen. Kann sein, dass ich seine Hilfe brauche. Bitte, Harry, erledige das für mich. Ich kann nicht warten. Ich muss jetzt sofort los." Ohne Harry eine Gelegenheit zu geben, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen oder zu versuchen, sie aufzuhalten, war sie zur Tür hinaus und apparierte davon.

Harry sah Draco an. Draco sah Harry an.

„Was ist gerade passiert?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es hörte sich ernst an", antwortete Draco. „Sagte sie Augusta? Wie in ... Longbottom? Ich dachte, Nevilles Großmutter sei tot."

„Es muss etwas mit dem Fall zu tun haben, an dem sie arbeitet. Ich wette, das ist der Grund, warum Snape ihr hilft. Es muss etwas mit Nevilles Oma zu tun haben." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gefällt mir nicht. Ich habe ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, Draco."

„Ich auch", stimmte Draco zu. „Schicke deinen Patronus mit einer Nachricht zu Neville. Dann komm mit mir. Wir werden nicht warten, bis Severus zurückkommt. Ich weiß, wo er ist; wir gehen jetzt dorthin."

* * *

Harry und Draco kamen über das Flohnetzwerk direkt in die Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor, wo sie Severus und Lucius über einen Stapel Bücher und Pergamente gebeugt fanden. Die beiden sahen auf, erschrocken von dem unerwarteten Eintreffen.

„Draco, was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Lucius. Er wusste, dass Draco und Potter sozusagen zusammen waren, aber er hatte es noch nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Diese Tatsache hatte sich gerade geändert, als sie mit umeinandergelegten Armen zusammen aus dem Kamin stolperten.

„Entschuldige, Vater. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Harry im Tandem sicher durch die Schutzzauber hätte apparieren können, und es war keine Zeit, außerhalb davon zu apparieren und dann zu Fuß hineinzugehen. Wir mussten so schnell wie möglich herkommen, und ich dachte, solange wir zusammen ankämen, und er wäre bei mir, würde ihm durch unsere Flohnetzwerkverbindung nichts passieren. Zumindest habe ich das gehofft."

„Du hast das gehofft?" grummelte Harry. „Draco, du Schwachkopf!"

„Nun, ich war ziemlich sicher. Warum denkst du, dass ich dich so eng festgehalten habe?" sagte Draco grinsend.

„Weil du mich irgendwie magst?"

„Hört auf damit, ihr zwei." Severus stand auf und stellte die beiden mit einem besorgten Blick zur Rede. „Warum hattet ihr es so schrecklich eilig herzukommen?"

„Es ist Hermione", begann Harry. „Sie ist losgestürzt – sagte, sie müsse zu Nevilles Haus und Augusta wegen irgendwas zur Rede stellen."

„Sie schien der ganzen Sache wegen ziemlich hektisch", ergänzte Draco.

„Sie sagte uns, wir wollten dich dorthin schicken, sobald du wieder zum Grimmauld Place zurückkämst, und wir sollten Neville benachrichtigen, dass sie möglicherweise auch seine Hilfe brauche", sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber wir dachten uns, wir sollten nicht warten, also kamen wir hierher, um dich zu holen", erklärte Draco.

„Verdammt und zugenäht! Würde es sie verflixt nochmal umbringen, einfach auf Hilfe zu warten, ehe sie losstürmt und versucht, alles alleine zu regeln?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Dies ist Hermione Granger, von der wir hier reden. Du kennst sie doch, richtig?"

„Verdammter Mist!" fluchte Severus. „Sie ist DIE nervigste, unerträglichste, lästigste, irritierendste, besorgniserregendste Hexe, die ich je gekannt habe!"

Harry und Draco sahen einander und dann wieder Severus an. „Jo, das fasst Granger so ziemlich bis auf's i-Tüpfelchen zusammen, wenn du mich fragst", sagte Draco schleppend und mit einem Grinsen.

Lucius umklammerte Severus' Schulter mit seiner Hand. „Severus, indem wir hier herumstehen, erreichen wir nichts. Lass uns sofort zum Anwesen der Longbottoms gehen, ehe deine Hexe die Information, die sie sucht, findet und es sich in den Kopf setzt, alleine nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

Severus erbleichte auf Lucius' Kommentar, sammelte schnell etliche Seiten Notizen ein und verkleinerte sie, damit sie in seine Tasche passten. Er apparierte davon, ohne sich auch nur die Zeit zu nehmen, seinen schwarzen Gehrock anzuziehen, der noch auf der Rücklehne des Stuhls hing.

„Lieber Gott. Das muss Liebe sein. Ich habe Severus noch nie so durcheinander gesehen. Kommt mit, Jungs. Wir gehen besser und halten ein Auge auf die Sache", sagte Lucius und sammelte Severus' Jacke ein.

„Vater, würdest du die Schutzzauber ändern, um Harry sicheren Zutritt zu erlauben? Er hat vor, ab sofort ein regelmäßiger Besucher zu sein", sagte Draco.

„Tue ich das?" fragte Harry.

„Das tust du, wenn du weißt, was für dich gut ist", antwortete Draco.

„Ja, Schatz", neckte Harry.

„Oh, lieber Gott", murmelte Lucius, während er die Schutzzauber änderte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mit Harry Potter als meinem Schwiegersohn enden würde. Lasst uns jetzt gehen, Gentlemen, ehe wir den ganzen Spaß verpassen."


	13. Chapter 13

Als die drei in Toadstool Keep ankamen, fanden sie alles in totalem Chaos vor.

Die vier Longbottom Hauselfen hatten sich auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus versammelt. Ein ältlicher Elf ging mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen auf und ab und sah wiederholt besorgt zum Haus und zu Severus. Die anderen, die Zwillinge zu sein schienen, saßen im Schneidersitz auf dem Rasen. Eine schluchzte hysterisch, während die andere versuchte, sie zu trösten. Der vierte schnitt ruhig die Büsche und schien von allem gänzlich unberührt.

Severus beschwor inzwischen einen blauen Streifen herauf und versuchte, die Schutzzauber zu entwirren, um ins Haus zu gelangen. Von Zeit zu Zeit schoss er einfach frustriert einen Zauber darauf.

Harry und Draco starrten mit offenen Mündern, unsicher, was genau sie tun sollten. Lucius schätzte schnell die Situation ein und stellte seine Frage an den älteren Hauselfen. „Ich bin Lucius Malfoy. Du scheinst der Majordomus zu sein. Setze mich über die Lage in Kenntnis."

Griswolds Augen wurden größer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war; er hatte offensichtlich von Mr. Malfoy gehört. Sofort erkannte er die Stimme der Autorität und beeilte sich, die Situation zu erklären. „Ich bin Griswold, der Chef-Hauself, Sir. Der Schatten der alten Mistress hat die Belegschaft aus dem Haus geworfen und einige uralte Schutzzauber aufgerufen. Nicht einmal Hauselfen können sie brechen. Nur der wahre Erbe der Longbottom-Linie kann sie aufheben. Sie ist jetzt da drinnen mit Missy Hermione; es gab viel Geschrei. Pippi ...", er zeigte auf die schluchzende Elfe im Gras, „... mag die junge Miss sehr und versuchte, bei ihr zu bleiben, um sie vor dem Ärger der Mistress zu schützen. Mistress schickt Pippi trotzdem raus, mit einem _Pullover._" Er flüsterte die letzten drei Worte und sagte Pullover, als sei es etwas Widerliches. „Ich versuche, das alles Master Severus zu erklären. Er hört jedoch nicht", schloss der alte Elf und sah mit besorgten Ausdruck zu Severus hinüber.

„Sehr gut, Griswold. Danke. Dein Master wurde gerufen, und ich erwarte, dass er in Kürze hier eintrifft.

„Bis Neville ankommt, um die Schutzzauber aufzuheben, gehe ich hin und versuche, Severus ein wenig zu beruhigen", sagte Lucius. „Normalerweise ist er nicht so unkontrolliert", kommentierte er, während er zusah, wie Severus _Confringo auf das K_eep warf, nur, um damit die Schutzzauber zu treffen und davon abzuprallen. Der Zauber verpasste Draco und Harry knapp, die auseinanderstoben, um zu vermeiden, getroffen zu werden. Letztlich sprengte er einen Zierstrauch und ließ dabei Zweige, Blätter und kleine, fuchsiafarbene Beeren überallhin fliegen. Dies entlockte dem Elfen, der die Büsche schnitt, einen ärgerlichen Schrei. „Hmmmph ... Offensichtlich der Gartenelf", murmelte Lucius.

„Severus, hör auf, ehe du einem von uns wirklichen Schaden zufügst", rief Lucius. Er schlenderte auf ihn zu, als mache er nur einen gemächlichen Spaziergang im Park.

„Verdammt nochmal, Lucius. Es muss einen Weg geben, diese verflixten Schutzzauber zu brechen!" rief Severus aus.

„Oh, es gibt einen", versicherte ihm Lucius.

„Wunderbar. Dann tue es", forderte Severus.

„Der einzige Weg, diese Zauber zu brechen, ist, auf die Ankunft des Erben zu warten. Potter hat Longbottom hergerufen, und sobald er da ist, werden wir Zugang zum Haus haben."

„Das ist nicht akzeptabel", erklärte Severus.

„Dennoch wirst du es akzeptieren, da du keine andere Wahl hast. Severus, sei vernünftig. Dies sind auf der Blutlinie basierende Schutzzauber, die durch die mütterliche Seite aktiviert wurden. Niemand außer dem Erben wird in der Lage sein, sie zu aufzuheben, weder du noch ich oder gar der erhabene Harry Potter. Keiner von uns hat die richtige Blutlinie, siehst du", erklärte Lucius ruhig.

Severus sah Lucius argwöhnisch an, ehe er sich umdrehte, um die Schutzzauber vorsichtig mit seinem Zauberstab anzustupsen und nach ihrem Ursprung zu tasten. „Mist", erklärte er, als er die Wahrheit von Lucius' Aussage erkannte.

Glücklicherweise kam Neville in dem Moment an. Er warf einen Blick auf Severus und erfasste schnell den Ernst der Lage. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er dabei, die Schutzzauber aufzuheben. Nach all der geballten Magie, die Severus eingesetzt hatte, war es zuletzt ziemlich einfach. Es erforderte jedoch genau die richtige Kombination von Elementen und Zaubern. Neville sammelte Erde vom Grund des Anwesens und mixte sie mit Wasser aus dem nahegelegenen Bach, der durch das Grundstück floss. Er vermischte sie miteinander, um eine schlammige Fingerfarbe herzustellen, und damit zeichnete er eine Reihe von Symbolen und Runen um den Eingang, während er die passenden Zaubersprüche intonierte. Er schloss das Ritual mit einem kleinen Schnitt in seine Handfläche ab, und nachdem er das Blut auf seine beiden Hände verschmiert hatte, machte er auf jeder Seite der Tür einen Handabdruck.

Die Schutzzauber fielen wie frisch gefallener Schnee.

* * *

Als die Tür sich mit Leichtigkeit öffnete, hastete die Gruppe hinein, nur um den Ort in gespenstischer Stille vorzufinden.

„Oh, verdammt! Dies kann nicht gut sein", brummte Severus und machte sich sofort Richtung Treppen auf, dicht gefolgt von Neville, Draco und Harry. Lucius folgte ebenfalls, aber er nahm sich Zeit, ging umher und bewunderte dabei die Architektur des alten Hauses.

Erst als sie den oberen Treppenabsatz erreichten und schon halbwegs den Korridor von Augustas Flügel durchquert hatten, hörten sie einen lauten Ruf von Hermione. „Sag es mir! Verdammt nochmal, Augusta. Sag mir, was es ist!"

Neville erreichte die Räume seiner Oma und öffnete die Tür. Severus traf gleichzeitig ein und schubste ihn zur Seite, um zu Hermione zu gelangen. Sie warf über die Schulter einen Blick auf ihn. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln hielt sie ihre Hand hoch und signalisierte ihm zu warten. Hermione wandte sich wieder Augusta zu, während die anderen sich zu Severus in den Raum schoben.

„Augusta, bitte, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht wagen, wie wichtig dies ist. Ich weiß, es gibt einen Grund, warum Sie Severus für schuldig halten, dass sie glauben, er hat Minerva unter Kontrolle, dass er für Ihren Tod verantwortlich ist, aber er ist es nicht. Ich schwöre Ihnen, er ist es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Sie dazu bringen soll, mir zu glauben." Hermione sah verzweifelt zu den anderen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Augusta zu und fiel auf die Knie, die Hände flehend erhoben. „Ich schwöre einen unbrechbaren Eid, wenn ich Sie damit überzeugen kann. Ich weiß, dass er unschuldig an dem ist, dessen Sie ihn beschuldigen, und ich werde darauf schwören."

„Hermione ... tue es nicht ..." setzte Severus an und reichte nach unten, um sie hochzuziehen.

Neville trat hinzu und zog Severus ein wenig zur Seite, um direkt neben Hermione schlüpfen zu können. Genau gleichzeitig, weil er spürte, was Neville vorhatte, trat Harry an ihre andere Seite. Beide fielen neben ihr auf die Knie.

„Ich werde es auch schwören, Oma. Du hast unrecht wegen Severus. Wenn ein Eid notwendig ist, um dich davon zu überzeugen, schwöre ich ihn freiwillig auch", sagte Neville.

„Das werde ich auch, Mrs Longbottom", sagte Harry.

„Oh um Himmels Willen! Solch alberne, idiotische, Gryffindorische ..." Severus schubste die beiden Jungs beiseite, um in die Hocke zu gehen und seine Arme um Hermione zu legen und sie in eine stehende Position hochzuziehen. „Niemand wird hier heute meinetwegen irgendwelche Eide schwören, meine Liebe", sagte er barsch und drückte sie dicht an sich. „Steht auf, ihr zwei", schnauzte er Neville und Harry an.

Die beiden rappelten sich hoch und sahen Severus verlegen an.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, während er Harrys Hand ergriff und flüsterte, „Bei Merlins Eiern, Harry. Ihr Gryffs seid manchmal so verdammt dramatisch." Dennoch schloss er gleichzeitig seine Finger um Harrys und drückte sie fest.

Hermione drehte sich wieder um, um Augusta anzusehen. Sie stand nun mit dem Rücken gegen Severus' Brust gedrückt. Er weigerte sich, sie loszulassen, und hielt seine Arme fest um ihre Taille gelegt. „Augusta, ich weiß, dass der Grund, warum Sie so misstrauisch gegen Severus sind, etwas mit dem Geheimnis, das Minerva verbirgt, zu tun hat, aber ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist. Sie müssen uns die Wahrheit sagen."

„Sie ist meine beste Freundin, mir näher als meine eigenen Schwestern. Sie fragen mich darum, Dinge zu enthüllen, die sie zerstören könnten", schrie die alte Dame.

„Glauben Sie mir. Ich kenne wirklich diese Art von Freundschaft. Einander näher zu sein, als die Familie ..." Hermione sah mit einem wässrigen Lächeln zu Harry hinüber. „Willens zu sein, ihre Geheimnisse zu schützen, alles zu tun, um sie vor Schaden zu bewahren, sie um jeden Preis zu beschützen, willens zu sein, für sie zu sterben … Wir verstehen das besser als die meisten, weil wir es ebenfalls erlebt haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie jetzt verstehen, wie wirklich schwerwiegend die Lage für Minerva jetzt ist, wenn es nicht schon zu spät ist." Hermione unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als Tränen ihr Gesicht hinabliefen.

Eine Hand erschien vor ihr und hielt ihr ein tadelloses, weißes Leinentaschentuch hin. Hermione nahm das Tuch aus Lucius' Hand und flüsterte ihren Dank, als sie ihre Tränen wegwischte.

„Augusta, Severus hat die Dinge, die Sie glauben, nicht getan, sondern jemand anders, und er tut es weiter. Wir müssen ihn stoppen, aber wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Wir müssen die ganze Wahrheit wissen, um alles herauszufinden. Bitte helfen Sie uns. Ich weiß, Sie lieben Minerva als eine Freundin, wie eine Schwester. Ich liebe sie auch. Sie war meine Lehrerin, meine Mentorin und mein Vorbild. Es brach mir das Herz, als ich dachte, sie hätte sich von mir abgewandt, aber ich weiß, dass noch andere Einflüsse eine Rolle spielten. Bitte, helfen Sie uns, sie zu retten."

Augusta sah zum Fenster hinaus über das Gelände des Keep. Schließlich räusperte sie sich und wischte eine Geisterträne von ihrer Wange, als sie sich umdrehte und begann, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. „Als Albus Dumbledore starb, wurde Minerva zu seiner Testamentsvollstreckerin gemacht. Es gab bestimmte Dinge, die verteilt wurden, meistenteils Kleinigkeiten, sentimentale Vermächtnisse. Der Großteil seines Vermögens jedoch, und glaubt mir, es war bemerkenswert, wurde einem Mann alleine hinterlassen, Severus Snape."

Sie sah Severus direkt an, der ungläubig zurückstarrte.

„Minerva war wütend. Sie war überzeugt, dass Albus Snape zu Unrecht vertraut hatte und am Ende verraten worden war. Sie schwor, dass Sie von Albus' Geld niemals auch nur einen Knut zu sehen bekämen, Snape. Nur über ihre Leiche, genau das waren ihre Worte. Also veränderte sie das Testament."

„Warten Sie. Sie veränderte das Testament. Hat sie das Geld für sich selbst behalten?" fragte Draco. „Das hört sich nicht nach McGonagall an."

„Sei kein Narr, Junge!" knurrte Augusta. „Minerva McGonagall ist keine Diebin. Sie ließ das Geld dem Orden des Phönix zufließen, um die Kosten für den Krieg zu finanzieren. Es kostet viel Geld, einen Krieg zu führen; frag deinen Vater danach, junger Malfoy. Ich bin sicher, er kennt sich mit den Kosten aus."

Statt beleidigt auszusehen, nickte Lucius nur mit dem Kopf und antwortete, „Wie wirklich wahr, Madam Longbottom. Jedoch werden die Mittel manchmal freiwillig gegeben, und manchmal werden sie mit Zwang genommen. Ich bin sicher, es ist Ihnen klar, dass in Wahrheit nicht nur Gryffindors alles tun würden, um ihre Lieben vor Leid zu schützen und sie um jeden Preis zu beschützen?"

Augusta betrachtete Lucius genau, dann neigte sie den Kopf bestätigend. „Wie wahr, Sir", antwortete sie feierlich. „Wie sehr wahr."

„Auf jeden Fall –", fuhr sie fort, „als der Krieg vorbei war, realisierte Minerva, wem Snapes wahre Loyalität die ganze Zeit gehört hatte. Sie war entsetzt darüber, was sie getan hatte, als ihr klar wurde, dass Albus wirklich gewollt hatte, dass Snape alles bekommt, aber das Geld war weg. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, es zurückzuzahlen. Sie wusste, käme es jemals heraus, wäre sie für alle Zeiten ruiniert. Sie würde als Lügnerin und Diebin abgestempelt, von Hogwarts entlassen, von der Direktion, möglicherweise sogar nach Azkaban geschickt. Sie war schuldbeladen, nicht nur des Geldes wegen, sondern deshalb, weil sie Ihnen nicht wie Albus vertraut hatte. Sie schwor, irgendwie einen Weg zu finden, um alles zurückzuzahlen. Ich hätte ihr mit Freuden das Geld gegeben, wenn ich es gehabt hätte, aber Sie alle haben den Zustand von Toadstool Keep gesehen. Ich fürchte, es gibt in der Longbottom-Kasse kein Vermögen mehr."

„Aber Oma, nach dem, was du sagst, war Severus das Opfer bei alldem. Was hat dich ihm gegenüber so misstrauisch gemacht?" fragte Neville.

„Anfang dieses Jahres bemerkte ich einen gewissen Unterschied in Minervas Verhalten, in ihrem Auftreten. Über ihre Schuld hinaus verhielt sie sich seltsam, also begann ich mich zu fragen, was los war. Mir kam in den Sinn, dass Snape vielleicht die Wahrheit entdeckt hatte und sie erpresste. Minervas Benehmen wurde immer unberechenbarer, und später reserviert. Als ich sie das letzte Mal traf, war sie überhaupt nicht sie selbst, und Snape war an diesem Tag auch dort, deshalb war ich sicherer denn je, dass er involviert war. Zwei Tage später war ich tot. Ich war mir sicher, dass er mir ein Gift in den Tee geschmuggelt hatte oder so etwas."

„Was? Ich war nicht in Hogwarts. Wann war das?" forderte Severus.

Hermione antwortete, „Es war im Mai. Erinnere dich, Severus, als wir die Tagebücher durchgesehen haben. Es war Mitte Mai, als Augusta starb."

„Ahhh ... jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein", erinnerte Severus sich mit finsterem Blick. „Ich ging, um wegen meiner Anfrage als Lehrer für Zaubertränke wegen nachzufragen. Ich hatte mich beworben, als Horace unerwartet mitten im Schuljahr aufhörte, aber es war für den Rest des Jahres schon ein Ersatz eingestellt. Als ich später hörte, dass der Ersatz nicht allzu vielversprechend als permanenter Lehrer aussah, brachte ich erneut mein Interesse, zurückzukommen und als Lehrer zu arbeiten, zum Ausdruck. Ich war an diesem Tag dort, um meiner Sache bei Minerva Nachdruck zu verleihen, aber ich wurde informiert, dass dies außer Frage stand. Sie sagte, weder die Eltern noch der Aufsichtsrat würden mich jemals wieder akzeptieren. Mir würde niemals im Umgang mit den Kindern wieder vertraut werden, sagte sie."

Augusta sah verwirrt drein. „Das ist nicht wahr. Das Thema, ob Sie die Zaubertrankstelle wieder übernehmen sollten, wurde nie vor den Aufsichtsrat gebracht. Tatsächlich gab es einige im Rat, von denen ich sicher bin, dass sie den Vorschlag ziemlich begeistert aufgenommen hätten." Sie schaute Lucius deutlich an.

„Also hat Minerva schlichtweg gelogen, oder sie wurde dazu genötigt", folgerte Harry. Seine Augen leuchteten auf wie ein Kandelaber, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. „Oder sie war es von Anfang an gar nicht."

„Das ist meine Theorie, Harry", stimmte Hermione ihm zu. „Was hier passiert, ist Mad Eye Moody/Barty Crouch gerade noch einmal."

„Verdammt und zugenäht!" rief Neville aus und sprang auf die Füße.

„Erinnerst du dich, als ich dich gefragt habe, ob Minerva sich seltsam verhalten hat, Neville?" fragte Hermione ihn. Auf sein Nicken fuhr sie fort. „Du sagtest, sie war kaum mehr zu sehen, blieb in ihrem Büro und ging kaum jemals mit den Schülern um. Das ist gar nicht typisch für Minerva; es klang wirklich verdächtig für mich. Ich begann mich zu fragen, was die Erklärung dafür sein und wer verantwortlich sein könnte."

„Wer ist dir also als möglicher Verdächtiger in den Sinn gekommen?" fragte Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

„Nun, zum einen muss es offensichtlich jemand gewesen sein, der entweder Zugang zu Vielsafttrank hat oder die Fähigkeit, ihn in größeren Mengen zu produzieren. Die Alternative ist jemand, der einen genügend starken Imperiuszauber ausführen kann, um Minerva McGonagall unter Kontrolle zu halten", erklärte Hermione.

„Der magische Rechtsvollzug hat jetzt Methoden, Unverzeihliche Flüche nachzuverfolgen", stellte Lucius klar. „Ich bin sicher, ein Imperius aus Hogwarts würde hinterfragt."

„Aber es gibt Zaubertränke", sagte Severus. „Manche von ihnen können eine Art Verstandeskontrolle auslösen, wenn sie mit bestimmten Dunklen Flüchen kombiniert werden, ähnlich wie bei einem Imperius. Jemand mit dem Wissen und Zugang zu gewissem Referenzmaterial könnte sie relativ einfach herstellen."

„Damit meinst du Bücher wie ‚Dunkle Flüche: Fakt und Fiktion' von Jedidiah Q. Bingley?" fragte Hermione und schaute ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an.

„Genau", antwortete Severus und erwiderte ihr Lächeln, als ob sie eine Art Insiderwitz miteinander teilten.

„Und wenn es außerdem erforderlich war, Madam Longbottom ihrer Einmischung wegen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, dann wäre zudem jemand nötig, der ein Gift, das einen natürlichen Tod nachahmt, zu brauen in der Lage ist. Noch einmal: die Fähigkeiten eines Tränkemeisters sind der Schlüssel. All das – zusammen mit ihrem Glauben, dass er ein Motiv hatte, falls er von Dumbledores Nachlass erfahren hatte – macht es ziemlich einfach zu sehen, warum sie Severus verdächtigte, nicht wahr?" fragte Lucius.

„In der Tat, Lucius. Jedoch hätte ich keine Vergeltung gegen Minerva geübt, selbst wenn ich von Albus' Testament gewusst hätte. Das Geld ging dorthin, wo es zu der Zeit am dringendsten benötigt wurde, und der endgültige Fall des Dunklen Lords war jeden Preis wert."

„Also ist derjenige, den jeder von uns für den offensichtlich Verdächtigen hält, dieselbe Person, auf die ich tippe?" fragte Draco und sah in der Gruppe in die Runde.

„Horace Slughorn", antworteten fünf andere Stimmen unisono.

„Aber warum?" fragte Nevillemit gerunzelter Stirn, als er versuchte, dies zu durchdenken. „Ich verstehe nicht, was eventuell sein Motiv gewesen sein könnte."

„Ich glaube, ich habe das schon herausgefunden. Das ist es, warum ich hierhergekommen bin, um Augusta zur Rede zu stellen", erklärte Hermione. „Ich fragte mich, warum sie sich nur auf Severus konzentriert und Professor Slughorn gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Ich wusste, dass Minerva gemäß einem anderen Eintrag, den ich gelesen hatte, etwas Katastrophales getan hatte, und ich kam dahinter, dass es irgendwie etwas mit Severus zu tun hatte. Alles schien zu passen, nur das Motiv nicht. Dann fiel mir etwas ein, das ich in einem der ersten Einträge, die ich gelesen hatte, nur überflogen hatte."

„Bei Salazars hängenden Eiern, Granger, belasse es nicht dabei. Erzähle es uns. Was war es?" forderte Draco und lehnte sich begierig nach vorn.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Nun, denke einfach über Slughorn nach. Was ist das Einzige, das er immer mehr als alles andere wollte?"

„Einfluss", antwortete Harry sofort. „Er hat immer versucht, sich bei Leuten anzubiedern, von denen er glaubte, sie hätten Einfluss und damit eine Art Macht, nehme ich an."

„Genau!" bestätigte Hermione. „Und was ist eine der mächtigsten Positionen in der Magischen Welt, einmal abgesehen vom Zaubereiminister oder vielleicht dem Vorsitzenden des Wizengamots?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hastete sie weiter. „Schulleiter von Hogwarts natürlich, und anscheinend ist er der Stelle nach dem Krieg schonungslos nachgejagt."

„Ja, das stimmt", sagte Augusta nachdenklich. „Du hast recht, das hat er getan, und er war ziemlich entrüstet, als ihm die Stelle verweigert wurde. Wütend sogar, würde ich sagen. Als eine Art Trostpreis erlaubten wir ihm, stellvertretender Schulleiter zu werden, aber es war nur für ein Semester, bis Filius sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte. Sobald es ihm wieder gutging, bestand Minerva jedoch darauf, dass er wieder eingesetzt wurde, und Horace wurde degradiert."

„Wovon ich sicher annehme, dass er es als Schlag ins Gesicht gewertet hat", kommentierte Lucius grimmig.

„Ich wette, er war deswegen erbittert", pflichtete Draco bei.

„Ja", sagte Hermione. „Und er hat in dieser Erbitterung einige Jahre geschmort. Dann, schätze ich, fand er irgendwie die Wahrheit über Dumbledores Testament heraus und was Minerva getan hatte. Vielleicht nutzte er es, um sie zu erpressen. Wir alle kennen Minerva. Sie mag vielleicht zuerst eingeknickt sein, aber auf lange Sicht würde sie das nicht dulden. Ich nehme an, nach einer Weile hätte sie eher ihre Schuld bekannt als sich weiter von ihm benutzen lassen."

„Und als ihm klar wurde, was sie vorhatte, wäre ihm etwas anderes eingefallen, um sie unter seiner Kontrolle zu halten", schloss Harry.

„Daher eine nachgeahmte Version der Moody/Crouch-Austauschs", fügte Neville hinzu.

„Oh, guter Godric!" rief Hermione aus, die plötzlich blass wurde und sich auf den Stuhl an Augustas Schreibtisch fallen ließ.

Alle Augen wandten sich ihr zu.

„Hermione, was ist los?" fragte Severus, deutlich besorgt.

„Ich hatte gerade einen schrecklichen Gedanken", sagte sie. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich auf unbestimmte Zeit als Minerva ausgeben will. Irgendwann wird er die Position als Schulleiter für sich selbst sichern wollen. Was wäre besser, als dies zu tun, indem er sich selbst zum Helden macht? Er könnte den Skandal um Albus' Testament und Minervas Taten sowie den Mord an Augusta enthüllen. Er hat sogar einen perfekten Sündenbock, dem er die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe schieben kann." Hermione umklammerte die Vorderseite ihres Shirts, als ob ihr Herz allein bei dem Gedanken schmerzte. „Dich, Severus. Er könnte dich all dessen beschuldigen und selbst frei wie ein Vogel davonkommen, während du nach Azkaban verbannt würdest oder schlimmer."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob das sein Plan ist, meine Liebe. Jetzt gerate nicht in Panik", beschwichtigte Severus sie. Dann hielt er inne, um nachzudenken. „Wenn dies jedoch Teil seines Plans _ist_, dann ist Eile geboten, weil ..."

„Weil er, um das zu tun, Minerva permanent eliminieren müsste", sagte Lucius, indem er Severus' Gedanken vollendete.

„Wir müssen gehen. Sofort!" rief Hermione und sprang auf die Füße.

„Hermione, Stopp", warnte Severus. „Wir können nicht einfach nach Hogwarts rasen und Slughorn zur Rede stellen."

Harry trat nach vorn und fragte offen, „Warum nicht?"

„Warum? Weil ..." begann Severus.

Ehe er seine Gründe anführen konnte, unterbrach Neville, „Harry hat recht. Warum können wir das nicht? Wir sind zu sechst, und er ist nur einer alleine."

„Ja", stimmte Draco zu und sah die anderen an. „Ich würde sagen, mit sechs von uns gegen Horace Slughorn hat der alte Sluggy keine Chance."

„Wir haben Neville. Er kann uns ganz leicht durch die Tore bringen", sagte Hermione, die schon vorausplante. „Und sobald wir drinnen sind, können wir die alte Garde rekrutieren, falls wir Verstärkung brauchen: Hagrid, Filius, Poppy. Sobald wir die Lage erklären, werden sie uns unterstützen. Ich weiß, dass sie das tun."

Lucius stand grinsend auf und salutierte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs fröhlich zu Severus. „Alter Junge, ich würde sagen, die Sache ist entschieden. Es sieht mir aus, als ob wir das Schloss stürmen."

* * *

Auf Severus' Vorschlag hin apparierten sie nicht zum üblichen Ankunftsort genau vor den Toren sondern zum Waldrand, außer Sicht vom Schloss. Severus, Hermione und Lucius kamen gemeinsam an und verbargen sich im Schatten, während sie warteten. Harry hatte angekündigt, dass er zuerst etwas holen wollte, und Draco und Neville hatten ihn begleitet.

Hermione zitterte. Der Abend brach herein, und die Luft war kühl und feucht. Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, um einen Wärmezauber zu sprechen, aber Severus hielt ihre Hand still. „Lass uns noch keine Magie verwenden. Sie ist wahrscheinlich nicht wahrnehmbar, aber für alle Fälle ... Ich will unseren Aufenthaltsort nicht preisgeben. Warte zumindest, bis wir zu den Toren hinein und auf Hogwartsgelände sind, bis du deinen Zauberstab benutzt."

Sie nickte zustimmend und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg, als sie wieder zitterte. Ehe sie sich versah, legte Lucius seinen Umhang um ihre Schultern. „Mr. Malfoy, ich kann nicht …", widersprach sie und bewegte sich, um den Umhang abzunehmen und ihn zurückzugeben.

„Nennen Sie mich Lucius, Miss Granger, und natürlich können Sie. Sie frieren. Behalten sie ihn einstweilen."

Severus legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie wieder an sich. „Du frierst. Lucius hat es angeboten. Behalte ihn. Ich würde dir meinen Mantel anbieten, aber ich scheine ihn irgendwohin verlegt zu haben."

Lucius schnaubte. Als sie sich beide zu ihm umdrehten, um ihn fragend anzusehen, erklärte er, „Du hast ihn auf einem Stuhl in der Bibliothek im Manor hängen lassen, als du zum Longbottom-Anwesen losgestürzt bist auf der Suche nach – was immer es war, wie du sie wieder beschrieben hast, Severus — ah, ja, ich erinnere mich: ‚DIE nervigste, unerträglichste, lästigste, irritierendste, besorgniserregendste Hexe', die du je gekannt hast, diejenige, die ansonsten als Miss Granger bekannt ist, glaube ich. Als ich jedoch deinen Mantel fürsorglich in dem Wissen mitgebracht habe, dass du dich ohne ihn quasi nackt fühlst, und ihn dir im Keep gegeben habe, hast du ihn in einem Wutanfall prompt auf den Boden geworden. Ich glaube, du bist sogar darauf herumgetrampelt." Zu Hermione gewandt bekannte er, „Dann erklärte er ziemlich nachdrücklich, er schere sich einen Dreck um den Scheißmantel, wenn er dabei sei auszutüfteln, wie er zu Ihnen gelangen könne. Er war ganz klar ziemlich außer sich, meine Liebe." Lucius tätschelte ihren Arm und sagte lächelnd, „Behalten Sie den Umhang."

„Oh, sehr gut. Dann vielen Dank, Lucius, und ich bin Hermione. Ich denke, wenn wir das Schloss zusammen stürmen, sollten wir uns beim Vornamen nennen."

Sie lehnte sich zurück gegen Severus und kuschelte sich an ihn, während sie flüsterte, „Ich mag es, wenn du mich so hältst. Ich könnte mich leicht daran gewöhnen."

„Es würde mir gut gefallen, wenn du das tätest", flüsterte er und schmiegte sich an ihr Ohr, womit er sie erneut zum Erschauern brachte, aber nicht von der Kälte.

Nach einigen Minuten beschwerte sich Severus. „Wo zum Teufel bleibt dieser Lümmel, und wieso braucht er so lange?

„Wenn er das holen gegangen ist, was ich glaube, wirst du ihm dankbar sein", antwortete Hermione. Dann erklärte sie, dass sie annahm, er sei zum Grimauld zurückgekehrt, um seinen Unsichtsbarkeitsmantel und – noch wichtiger – die Karte der Rumtreiber zu holen.

Die anderen drei kamen bald danach an, und Neville geleitete sie ohne jedes Problem durch die Tore. Harry zog die Karte hervor, und sie alle standen im Kreis zusammengedrängt, um die Lage innerhalb des Schlosses zu prüfen. Die meisten Studenten waren in ihren Schlaf- oder Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ein paar hielten sich in der Bibliothek auf, und einige waren auf Klassenräume verstreut, wo sie wahrscheinlich Nachsitzen hatten. Madam Pince war in der Bibliothek und Poppy im Krankenflügel. Einige Lehrer waren im Lehrerzimmer, einige in ihren Wohnräumen, und siehe da, im Büro der Schulleiterin war Horace Slughorn.

„Bedeutet das, er ist als er selbst dort?" fragte Draco. „Wenn er mit Vielsafttrank wie McG aussieht, würde die Karte ihren Namen zeigen oder immer noch Slughorn?"

„Als Pettigrew in seiner Animagusgestalt im Schloss war, nannte ihn die Karte immer noch Pettigrew. Mit Vielsafttrank funktioniert es genauso", antwortete Harry und schaute seitwärts auf Hermione, die einen kleinen, klagenden Laut von sich gab.

„Sie ist nicht da", flüsterte sie bekümmert. „Ich sehe Professor McGonagall nirgendwo im Schloss."

Harry lehnte sich zu ihr und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie nicht da ist, Liebes. Die Karte ist hilfreich, aber sie ist nicht unfehlbar. Wir wissen beide, dass es Orte gibt, die die Karte uns nicht zeigt. Sie könnte irgendwo versteckt sein. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf."

Hermione nickte, aber sie sah ganz und gar nicht überzeugt aus.

Sie diskutierten, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten und entschieden sich schließlich für einen Plan. Neville, der als Einziger tatsächlich das Recht hatte, sich im Schloss aufzuhalten, würde die Führung übernehmen. Er würde Harry unter dem Vorwand mitnehmen, ihn in Hogsmeade zufällig getroffen zu haben, und dass Harry die Schulleiterin sprechen wollte. Falls er bedrängt würde, würden sie sagen, sie hätten Informationen betreffend Dumbledores Testament. Das würde ihnen sicher Slughorns Aufmerksamkeit verschaffen.

Zuletzt wurde entschieden, dass Draco sie unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel begleiten würde. Hermione hielt dagegen und sagte, Draco sei viel zu groß, um vom Mantel verdeckt zu werden, während er sie mit Leichtigkeit bedeckte. Sie wurde jedoch überstimmt, da Draco darauf bestand, nahe bei Harry zu bleiben, und Severus sträubte sich sehr dagegen, Hermione aus den Augen zu lassen. Sobald Neville, Harry und Draco das Büro abgesichert hatten, würden Severus, Hermione und Lucius dann zu ihnen stoßen.

Danach wäre es nur noch die Frage, Slughorn festzuhalten, bis die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks nachließ. Sie würden dann die Wahrheit aus ihm herausbringen, mit welchen Mitteln auch immer, sei es Veritaserum, Legilimentik oder was auch immer. Sobald sie sein Geständnis hatten, und er Minervas Aufenthaltsort preisgegeben hatte, würden sie die Behörden benachrichtigen. Ehe dieser Schritt stattfand – so war es auf Severus' Vorschlag hin bereits entschieden – würden der Einfachheit halber alle Erinnerungen Horaces, die Albus' Testament oder Minervas Beteiligung betrafen, ausgelöscht.

Während die Jungs sich Richtung Eingang des Schulleiterbüros aufmachten, folgten die anderen drei dichtauf unter einem Disillusionierungszauber und wichen in einen Alkoven aus, um sich zu verstecken, bis sie gerufen wurden. Kaum eine Minute war verronnen, seit die Jungs die Wendeltreppe hinauf verschwunden waren, als Hermione etwas hörte und den Kopf um die Ecke streckte, um herauszusehen.

„Scheiße!" Sie wirbelte wieder zurück.

„Was ist los?" fragte Severus.

„Professor Flitwick kommt den Gang entlang, direkt in Richtung Büro der Schulleiterin."

„Verdammt!" rief Lucius. „Was jetzt? Sollen wir ihn außer Gefecht setzen? Wir können ihn nicht gut dort hinaufgehen lassen."

„Ich glaube, die Idee gefällt mir nicht. Er ist einer von den Guten", widersprach Hermione.

„Nun, wir können nicht gut zulassen, dass er mitten in alles hineinplatzt, nicht wahr?" sagte Lucius.

„Der Meinung bin ich auch", sagte Severus. „Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Filius außer Gefecht zu setzen."

„Ich bin so glücklich, dich das sagen zu hören, Severus." Die Stimme kam vom Eingang her in den Alkoven. „Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts? Und nebenbei, wer ist da bei dir ... Miss Granger? Oh großartig, und wer noch?" Mit einem Schnicken seines Zauberstabs verschwanden die Disillusionierungszauber. „Ah, ... Mr. Malfoy. Bitte klären Sie mich auf, was ist der Zweck dieser kleinen Soirée?"

„Guten Abend, Filius. Ich nehme nicht an, wenn ich sage, wir können es dir nicht erzählen, dass du das einfach akzeptierst und weggehst?" fragte Severus vernünftig.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, Severus. Tut mir leid", antwortete der kleine Zauberkunstmeister. Auch wenn er mit ihnen locker zu plaudern schien, war es für einen fähigen Beobachter offensichtlich, dass er auf alles vorbereitet war. Sein Zauberstab war einsatzbereit und lag fest in seiner Hand, seine Stand ein wenig verbreitert, das Gewicht nach vorn auf den Fußballen, bereit, um sich innerhalb eines Augenblicks in jede Richtung zu bewegen. Trotz seiner Körpergröße war Filius Flitwick einer der ranghöchsten Duellanten in Westeuropa.

„Warte", sagte Hermione und trat nach vorn zwischen Professor Flitwick und ihre Begleiter. „Ich denke, wir sollten ihn ins Vertrauen ziehen. Wenn alles vorbei ist, könnte es eine gute Sache sein, einen neutralen Zeugen zu haben."

„Hm ... das hört sich faszinierend an. Ich sage, Severus, planst du einen Coup d'État?"

„Nicht ganz, Filius. Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass es hier in Hogwarts eine ähnliche Situation gibt wie die im Jahr des Trimagischen Turniers. Ich nehme an, du erinnerst dich, dass in diesem Fall Alastor Moody nicht er selbst war."

Filius runzelte die Stirn, aber nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens weiteten sich seine Augen, und er nickte. „Das würde sicher eine Menge erklären, muss ich sagen. Das würde es in der Tat."

In dem Moment erschien Harrys Hirsch Patronus. „Alles ist sicher. Kommt nach oben."

„Mr. Potter ist auch hier? Dies muss ihnen wie die ‚guten alten Zeiten' vorkommen, Miss Granger," sagte Professor Flitwick mit einem Grinsen, während er Severus zu den Treppen folgte.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Gruppe erreichte das Schulleiterbüro, um von Draco hineingeführt zu werden. Er schien erstaunt, Flitwick zu sehen, aber er sagte nichts. Horace-als-Minerva saß am Schreibtisch, am Stuhl mit Seilen festgebunden, die von einem Incarcerouszauber herrührten. Harry und Neville standen mit auf ihn/sie zielenden Zauberstäben Wache.

„Habt ihr ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen?" fragte Hermione.

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry. „Wir sind nicht dumm, Hermione. Traue uns ein wenig zu."

Hermione starrte auf das Gesicht ihrer Mentorin, wissend, dass jemand anders sich dahinter verbarg. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „_Accio_ Ersatzzauberstäbe!" schrie sie.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie fünf weitere Zauberstäbe in den Händen, peinlicherweise war einer davon ihr eigener. Zusätzlich zu Slughorns hatte sie einen von Severus und zwei von Lucius. Sie steckte ihren eigenen Zusatzstab zurück in ihren Ärmel und gab Severus seinen zusammen mit Slughorns mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung zurück. Dann reichte sie Lucius seine.

„Zwei?" fragte sie.

„Es schadet nie, vorbereitet zu sein", brummte Lucius defensiv.

„Tut mir leid, Hermione. Ich habe nicht einmal gedacht, dass er einen Ersatz haben könnte", entschuldigte sich Harry und sah dabei verlegen aus.

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Schreibtisch zu und zielte erneut mit ihrem Zauberstab. „_Accio_ Port ...äh ... lasst uns sagen _Accio_ Horace Slughorns Portschlüssel!" Sie berichtigte ihre ursprüngliche Formulierung, nicht willens, sich mit einem Sortiment illegaler Portschlüssel beschießen zu lassen. Tatsächlich flog ein Ring vom kleinen Finger der falschen Minerva.

„Fass das nicht an!" bellte Severus und schlug den Ring mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs auf den Boden.

„Oh, guter Gedanke", räumte Hermione ein. Sie verwandelte ein Stück Pergament in ein kleines Kästchen und sammelte den Ring damit ein, ehe sie ihn in ihre Tasche gleiten ließ. „Ich schätze, jetzt warten wir einfach, dass der Vielsafttrank zu wirken aufhört, richtig?"

„Ja, es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern", sagte Severus.

„Ich vermute, er hat ihn erst genommen, als der Wasserspeier uns angekündigt und er zugestimmt hat, uns hinaufkommen zu lassen", sagte Neville.

„Vielsafttrank? Die ganze Sache ist lächerlich! Ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr redet. Filius, wie konntest du zulassen, in diese Gruppe unzufriedener Leute zu geraten? Du musst dieser Farce sofort ein Ende machen."

„Tut mir leid, ich bin nur als Beobachter hier", bekundete der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer, während er auf einen Stuhl kletterte und sich zurücklehnte, um die Darbietung zu genießen.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, auch wenn es ewig zu sein schien. Nach weniger als einer Dreiviertelstunde fing die Verwandlung an stattzufinden. Minervas schlanke Gestalt begann, die Masse von Slughorn anzunehmen. Während Minervas Kleidung offensichtlich einen Zauber trug, sich in seine eigene zu verwandeln, wenn er die Gestalt wechselte, dehnten die Seile, die ihn banden, sich unglücklicherweise kein bisschen aus.

Draco realisierte als Erster, dass es ein Problem geben könnte. „Äh ... er läuft gerade in einem recht hübschen Blauton an. Ich glaube, das bedeutet wahrscheinlich, dass er keine Luft bekommt."

„Oh. Verdammte Scheiße!" rief Hermione aus und eilte nach vorn, als er wie knochenlos auf den Schreibtisch sackte. „Harry, mach die Seile los. Wir wollen ihn nicht tot, und er muss bei Bewusstsein sein, um uns zu sagen, wo Minerva versteckt ist."

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags passierte es. Als Hermione nach Slughorns Schultern griff, um ihn in eine aufrechte Position zu ziehen, hatte er sie in den Fängen. Er zog sie vor sich wie einen Schild und hielt einen Dolch an ihre Kehle. „Lassen Sie den Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch fallen, Miss Granger."

Sie tat wie befohlen, aber sie warf ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass er zur Ecke auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs rollte. „Du kleines Miststück!" knurrte er und verstärkte seinen Griff auf sie. „Letzten Endes macht es aber keinen Unterschied, nicht wahr? Weil wir beide wissen, dass du noch einen im Ärmel stecken hast, zusammen mit meinem Portschlüssel in deiner Tasche. Bewegt euch nicht, keiner von euch", kommandierte er die anderen. „Dies ist ein verfluchter Dolch. Wenn ihr mich zwingt, ihn zu benutzen, wird es davor keine Rettung für sie geben. Das verspreche ich euch."

„Senkt eure Zauberstäbe", sagte Severus mit grimmigem Gesicht zu den anderen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Horace Slughorn tot und würde in den feurigen Tiefen der Hölle braten.

„Guter Rat, Snape", antwortete Slughorn. „Jetzt, ihr alle, ab in die Ecke auf der anderen Seite." Als sie gehorchten, begann er, Hermione hinüber zur Tür zu ziehen. Zuerst schnipste er schnell eine kleine Phiole vom Schreibtisch und zertrat sie mit dem Absatz.

Sobald er die Tür erreichte, griff er hinter sich und tastete nach dem Türgriff. Als die Hand, die den Dolch gegen ihre Kehle hielt, kurz nachgab, sah Hermione ihre Chance. Sie grub ihre Nägel in sein Handgelenk und drehte es brutal von sich weg, während sie, so fest sie konnte, auf seinen Spann trat. Zweimal. Dann wirbelte sie herum, ballte die Faust und schlug sie hart gegen sein Ohr. Der Dolch schepperte auf den Boden und Slughorn hielt sein Ohr. Hermiones Knie traf ihn brutal im Schritt, und er ging mit einem Heulen zu Boden. Zur Sicherheit trat sie nach ihm und holte noch einmal mit dem Bein zu einem wohlplatzierten Tritt aus, als Severus sie von hinten hielt und sie wegzog.

„Genug, Liebes. Er hat genug. Er wird jetzt nirgends mehr hingehen."

„Bastard!" fauchte sie den am Boden zusammengekrümmten Mann an.

„Hermione, was zum Teufel war das?" fragte Neville ehrfürchtig.

„Was?" Hermione strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Oh, das? Muggel-Selbstverteidigungstechniken. Meine Mama bestand darauf, dass ich sie lerne. Ich habe vermutet, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hat. Zauberer tun das selten. Sie denken, ohne einen Zauberstab ist eine Hexe wehrlos."

„Verdammt!" keuchte Draco. „Erinnert mich daran, mich niemals mit Granger anzulegen. Sie ist eine furchterregende Hexe."

Harry lachte. „Wir alle sagen das seit Jahren. Stimmt's, Neville?"

* * *

Slughorn war jetzt gesichert und Severus hatte ihn nach versteckten Waffen durchsucht – zweimal.

Der Mann hatte sich geweitert, ihm irgendetwas zu sagen, daher holte Severus das Veritaserum heraus. An diesem Punkt wandte er sich an Flitwick. „Filius, du bist Zeuge, dass Horace hier Minerva mittels Vielsafttrank verkörpert hat. Du wirst vielleicht gefragt, das zu bezeugen. Es gibt jedoch noch etwas, das wir erledigen müssen, ehe wir ihn den Behörden übergeben. Ich glaube nicht, dass es völlig legal ist, wenn wir bei ihm Veritaserum verwenden. Tatsächlich bin ich sicher, dass es keineswegs legal ist. Trotzdem haben wir vor zu tun, was nötig ist, um Minerva zu schützen. Du solltest jetzt hinausgehen, damit du nicht mit hineingezogen wirst."

Filius schaute die anderen an, dann zog er Severus beiseite. Nachdem er einen Privatsphärezauber gesprochen hatte, sagte er, „Könnte dies etwas mit Albus' Testament zu tun haben?"

Severus wich schockiert zurück. „Verdammt nochmal, wusste denn jeder außer mir von diesem vermaledeiten Testament?"

„Nun, nun, Severus", sagte er und tätschelte den Arm seines ehemaligen Kollegen mit einer beruhigenden Geste, die er für seine Erstklässler gebrauchen mochte. „Das ist überhaupt nicht der Fall. Ich wusste von Anfang an, was Minerva getan hatte. Ich habe es nicht völlig gutgeheißen, aber ich konnte zu der Zeit verstehen, warum sie es getan hat. Ich fürchte jedoch, ich könnte derjenige gewesen sein, der Horace gegenüber sozusagen die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen hat ..." An diesem Punkt lachte der kleine Mann über seine eigenen Worte. „Oh, meine Güte. Katze ... Minerva."

Auf den wütenden Blick auf Snapes Gesicht hielt er dann inne. „Sorry, das war keine Absicht. Genau wie mein Ausrutscher bei Horace. Ich glaube, er hat gelauscht, als ich eines Tages mit Minerva darüber sprach. Auf jeden Fall, was ich sagen will ist, wenn das die Information ist, die du suchst … Nun, ich bin ein Zauberkunstmeister, und ich bin besser geeignet, einen Gedächtniszauber zu sprechen. Genauer, weniger Risiko, nachher entdeckt zu werden, verstehst du.

Severus sah nun völlig perplex aus.

„Das hast du vor, nicht wahr? Herausfinden, was genau Horace weiß und dann alle Erinnerungen löschen, die Minerva belasten könnten, _ehe_ du ihn den Behörden übergibst."

Severus nickte. „Bist du sicher, du willst dich in dieser Art einbringen, Filius? Es ist ein ernsthaftes Vergehen."

Flitwick streckte die Hände aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind hier alle eine Familie, Severus. Ich nehme an, das ist der Grund, warum wir alle so betroffen waren, als wir glaubten, du hättest uns verraten, und warum wir uns so schuldig fühlten, als uns klar wurde, dass dem nicht so war. So weit gehen, dies für Minerva zu tun? Wir achten aufeinander, beschützen einander. Nun, außer Horace, vermutlich. Letztendlich achtete er nur auf sich selbst. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Severus, bleibe ich. Ich werde helfen."

Severus streckte seinem Freund und ehemaligen Kollegen seine Hand entgegen. Er schüttelte Filius' Hand, dann deaktivierte er die Privatsphärezauber und sagte zu den anderen, „Er gehört zu uns. Ohne Einschränkung."

Am Ende gab Horace all seine Geheimnisse bis auf eines preis. Die Geschichte spielte sich exakt so ab, wie Hermione vermutet hatte. Er war wütend gewesen, für die Schulleiterposition übergangen worden zu sein, und in seinem verdrehten Hirn hatte er wirklich geglaubt, für die Stelle viel besser als Minerva geeignet zu sein. Als er von Albus' Testament und davon, wie sie die Mittel veruntreut hatte, erfahren hatte, hatte er daran gedacht, sie mit Erpressung zum Rücktritt zu zwingen, aber dann war ihm klargeworden, dass es keine Garantie gab, dass er den Posten an ihrer Stelle bekam. Daher hatte er geplant, mittels eines Gedankenkontrolltranks und Vielsafttrank die Macht hinter dem Thron zu werden.

Er hatte sie unter seiner Kontrolle gehalten und sie sogar gezwungen, all die banalen Routineaufgaben hinter den Kulissen zu erledigen, während er die öffentliche Rolle mittels Vielsafttrank übernahm. Natürlich konnte er nicht riskieren, etwas Falsches zu sagen oder sich zu verraten, daher hatte er begonnen, die öffentlichen Auftritte auf ein Minimum einzuschränken, und er versuchte, sich von Menschen fernzuhalten, die Minerva zu gut kannten, besonders aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Er behauptete, er habe zunächst nicht geplant, Augusta zu töten, aber er hatte Panik bekommen. Als sie trotz der Tatsache, dass ‚Minerva' sie daran zu hindern versuchte, immer wieder vorbeikam, hatte er einen Herzstillstandstrank gebraut und ihn bei ihrem letzten Besuch in ihren Tee geschmuggelt. Der Trank ahmte ein Herzversagen nach, das in Augustas Alter wie ein natürlicher Tod aussah.

Das Einzige, woran sie herausfinden scheiterten, war Minervas aktueller Aufenthaltsort. Er behauptete, sie sei am Leben, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn fragten, wo sie war, antwortete Horace, „Sie ist versteckt", oder „Ich weiß es nicht."

Frustriert benutzte Severus Legilimentik, aber ohne Ergebnis. Er fluchte, als er sich aus Slughorns Geist zurückzog, „Verdammt und zugenäht! Ich verstehe es nicht. Er erinnert sich wirklich nicht, oder er versteckt es irgendwie. Er ist kein so guter Occlumens. Dessen bin ich sicher."

„Er muss sie eingesperrt haben, aber sie könnte überall sein. Wenn wir sie nicht finden, was wird dann aus ihr?" lamentierte Filius.

Plötzlich rang Hermione nach Luft und kniete sich schnell auf den Boden neben dem Schreibtisch. „Die Phiole, die er vorhin zertreten hat. Sie muss die Erinnerungen enthalten haben, wo er sie festhält." Die sichtete die Scherben, die sich im Teppich eingebettet hatten und schnitt sich in ihrer Hast in die Finger. Als sie von der Erinnerung nichts übrig fand, wühlte sie verzweifelt weiter umher und schnitt sich dabei noch schlimmer.

Harry hastete zu ihr. „Hermione, hör auf! Du verletzt dich selbst." Er zog seine Freundin vom Boden hoch und fand Severus neben ihnen vor. Harry hielt sie fest, während Severus seinen Zauberstab nahm, um die Glasstückchen vorsichtig aus ihren Fingerspitzen zu entfernen und dann einen Heilzauber zu sprechen.

Lucius ging neben der zerbrochenen Phiole in die Hocke und stocherte mit seinem Zauberstab darin herum. Als sie ihn ansahen, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es ist nichts mehr da; die Erinnerung hat sich aufgelöst."

„Nein!" schrie Hermione. „Wie sollen wir sie jetzt finden?"

„Wen finden, Schätzchen?"

Aller Augen wandten sich zum Eingang, in dem der Poltergeist schwebte. „Matilda", blaffte Neville. „Geh weg. Dies ist weder die rechte Zeit noch der rechte Ort für deine Streiche."

Ohne den Herbologieprofessor eines Blickes zu würdigen, schwebte Matilda zu Hermione hinüber. „Nach wem suchst du, Liebes?"

„Oh, Tillie! Eine Freundin von mir ist verschwunden. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie ist, oder ob sie verletzt ist. Wir wissen nicht, wie wir sie finden können", erklärte Hermione.

„Ist sie im Schloss, Hermione? Denn wenn sie hier ist – ich kenne das Schloss inzwischen richtig gut, sogar all die versteckten Orte. Wenn du möchtest, könnte ich dir auch helfen, deine Freundin zu finden."

„Oh Gott, ja, Tillie. Könntest du?"

„Du weißt, ich würde alles für dich tun, Schätzchen. Wie sieht deine Freundin aus?"

„Es ist Schulleiterin McGonagall, das heißt, die richtige. Er ist …", sie hielt inne, um dorthin zu zeigen, wo sich der gefesselte Slughorn befand, „Er hat sich für sie ausgegeben."

„Oh ja, er ist wirklich ein Böser. Also, du suchst die alte Katzenlady, richtig?"

„Ja!" Hermione schrie praktisch. „Ja, genau die suchen wir. Weißt du, wo sie ist?"

„Sicher, ich habe ihr von Zeit zu Zeit Gesellschaft geleistet. Sie ist unten, unter den Kerkern, sogar noch weiter unten als die Schlafräume und die Klassenzimmer. Noch ein paar Ebenen tiefer als die."

„Er hat sie in den Katakomben versteckt", erklärte Lucius.

„So muss es sein", stimmte Severus zu.

„Die Katakomben? Ich dachte, das sei ein Slytherin-Mythos", sagte Draco.

„Kein Mythos", sagte Severus, „aber schon so lange so gut versteckt, dass der Weg dorthin, genau wie in die Kammer des Schreckens, in Vergessenheit geraten ist."

„Pffffft ... Er ist nicht vergessen. Ich kann euch den Weg dorthin zeigen", rief Matilda. „Auf geht's, lasst uns gehen!"

Als Hermione dem Poltergeist eilends folgte, griff Neville nach ihrem Arm. „Du scheinst mit Matilda ziemlich dick befreundet zu sein, Hermione. Sie ist erst seit einer Weile hier. Woher kennst du sie?"

„Äh … das ist eine lange Geschichte, Neville. Vielleicht erzähle ich sie dir eines Tages", antwortete Hermione grinsend.

* * *

Matilda kannte in der Tat den Weg. Harry, Neville und Filius kamen überein zurückzubleiben, um Horace zu bewachen. Da die Geschichten über die Katakomben im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum legendär waren, waren alle drei Slytherins wild entschlossen, sie persönlich zu sehen. Natürlich wollte Tillie den Weg ohne Hermione nicht zeigen, und so kam es, dass die vier sich auf einer Wanderung fanden, die sie vom Turm des Schulleiters an der Spitze des Schlosses tief unter die tiefsten Kerker führte. Es war wirklich eine gute Sache, dass sie Matilda hatten, um ihnen den Weg zu weisen, denn er war ein rechtes Labyrinth, und sie hätten alleine niemals den Weg hinein oder heraus gefunden.

Sie fanden Minerva; sie war etwas geschwächt, schmutzig, hungrig und vom Verstandeskontrolltrank verwirrt, aber sonst ging es ihr gut. Ihr Zustand war nichts, was nicht in ein paar Wochen unter Poppys Fürsorge im Krankenflügel in Ordnung gebracht werden konnte.

Die Auroren wurden gerufen, und Horace wurde in Gewahrsam genommen. Letztendlich wurde er vor Gericht gestellt und zu lebenslanger Strafe in Azkaban verurteilt. Weder Albus' Testament noch irgendwelche Missetaten im Zusammenhang damit wurden je wieder bei den Zeugenaussagen in seinem Prozess erwähnt.

* * *

Einige Zeit später trat Minerva mit einem Vorschlag an Severus heran. Er teilte seine Zeit in diesen Tagen zwischen drei Orten auf: Toadstool Keep, Malfoy Manor und Grimmauld Place. Sein Büro für Seville Imports behielt er im Keep bei. Er und Augusta kamen neuerdings besser miteinander aus, auch wenn sie sich immer noch damit amüsierte, ihn zu ärgern, aber dies war jetzt nur noch sportlicher Natur. Oft blieb er ganz nach Lust und Laune tage- oder wochenlang bei Lucius in Malfoy Manor. Wenn er nicht an einem dieser Orte war, dann befand er sich am Grimmauld Place, wo Hermione immer noch den Großteil ihrer Zeit verbrachte. Sie sagte zwar ständig, sie wolle bald nach einer eigenen Wohnung suchen, aber sie schien dies nie in die Tat umzusetzen.

An diesem bestimmten Tag hatte Minerva mit ihm am Grimmauld Place die neuesten Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht. Severus begleitete sie in das vordere Wohnzimmer und bat Kreacher, Tee zu bringen.

„Du siehst wieder wohlauf aus, Minerva. Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass du dich von deinem Martyrium vollständig erholt hast."

„Vielen Dank, Severus, für alles, was du getan hast, um Horace seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen ..."

„Allen Ernstes, das war hauptsächlich Hermiones Verdienst. Ich meine, natürlich hätte ich alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, aber es war Hermione, die die meiste Detektivarbeit geleistet hat."

„Nun, ich habe natürlich vor, auch mit ihr zu reden, aber gerade jetzt bin ich einer anderen Sache wegen hier. Wegen Albus' Testament. Ich weiß, was du getan hast, wie du mein falsches Spiel verschleiert und mich beschützt hast, indem du diese spezielle Erinnerung bei Horace gelöscht hast."

„Ähm ... Minerva, entschuldige, auch wenn es meine Idee war, so war es tatsächlich Filius, der sie ausgeführt hat. Er ist es, dem du dafür danken solltest."

„Filius! Also, dieser kleine Schwindler. Er sagte, es war alles dein Werk. Nun, egal, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, ich danke dir, und ich werde ihm auch danken, sobald ich damit fertig bin, ihn zu schelten. Das ist jedoch nicht der wahre Grund, warum ich hier bin. Ich habe über einen Weg nachgedacht, dir zurückzuzahlen, was du von Albus' Vermögen hättest bekommen sollen, zumindest einen kleinen Anteil."

Severus seufzte. „Das ist nicht notwendig, Min, ehrlich."

Minerva griff in ihre Tasche und zog ein Bündel Papiere heraus. Sie legte sie auf den Tisch und fummelte einen Moment lang nervös damit herum, ehe sie sprach. „Severus, Auggie hat mir erzählt, was du gesagt hast, dass dir nichts an dem Geld liegt, dass du glücklich damit bist, dass es in die Bemühungen zum Sieg über Tom geflossen ist. Ich kann dennoch nicht anders, als mich schuldig zu fühlen, nicht so sehr wegen des Geldes selbst, sondern wegen meines Mangels an Vertrauen in dich."

Severus griff hinüber und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Du solltest nicht an mich glauben. Das war alles Teil des Plans, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, und es war ein blöder Plan, wenn du mich fragst. Natürlich glaubte niemand an dich. Wäre der wirkliche Albus noch hier und nicht nur dieses protzige Portrait, würde ich ihm das selbst sagen. Wie auch immer, ich habe eine Idee, und ich werde ein Nein nicht als Antwort akzeptieren. Ich weiß, dass du dein Elternhaus verkauft hast, um das Geschäft mit Neville zu gründen."

„Es war ein kleines Reihenhaus, das du kaum ein Anwesen nennen kannst."

Trotzdem, du hast es verkauft und verbringst – nach dem, was ich gehört habe – deine Tage damit, dich auf das Wohlwollen deiner Freunde zu verlassen, dir Unterkunft zu gewähren."

„Minerva, du lässt es sich anhören, als sei ich mittellos. Seville Imports läuft recht gut. Wenn ich mir ein Haus kaufen wollte, könnte ich es. Ich mag es, hier bei Hermione zu sein, und wenn Potter und Draco mir auf die Nerven gehen, besuche ich Lucius für eine Weile. Es funktioniert alles sehr gut."

„Nun, dies wird meiner Meinung nach noch besser funktionieren." Sie schob die Papiere zu ihm über den Tisch.

„Was ist das?" fragte er, ohne sie aufzuheben, und betrachtete sie, als ob ihn etwas daraus anspringen könne.

„Es ist eine Urkunde für dein Haus."

„Minerva", sagte er warnend. „Was hast du getan?"

„Es gehörte Albus. Ein Landhaus ... ein kleines Landhaus, nur etwas größer als ein Cottage, wirklich. Er hat es mir hinterlassen. Es ist nur ein kleiner Teil dessen, was du hättest haben sollen."

„Minerva, ich kann das wirklich nicht annehmen."

„Du kannst und du wirst!" stellte sie fest. Dann sagte sie sanfter, „Mein Zuhause ist Hogwarts. Das Haus steht leer. Ein Haus sollte bewohnt werden. Bitte, Severus, ich möchte, dass du es bekommst."

„Minerva..."

„Bitte, Severus." Er sah aus, als ob er verzichten würde. „Darin befindet sich Albus' komplette private Bibliothek. Er wollte immer, dass du sie auch bekommen solltest." Severus leuchteten bei der Erwähnung von Albus' Büchern auf. „Bitte, mein Junge. Schenke dem Herz einer alten Frau Ruhe."

„Wo ist es?"

„In der Nähe von Glenridding im Lake District. Es ist eine schöne Gegend. Es wird dir dort gefallen."

„Wo wird es dir gefallen?" fragte Hermione aus dem Eingang. Sie kam näher, um Minerva schnell zu umarmen und sie flüchtig auf die Wange zu küssen, dann kam sie herüber, wo Severus auf dem Sofa saß. Sie sah ihn nervös an. „Gehst du irgendwohin?"

Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass Minerva da war und zusah. „Es kommt darauf an. Ohne dich gehe ich nirgendwohin. Was hältst du davon, im Lake District zu wohnen?"

Ein Lächeln erleuchtete Hermiones Gesicht. „Mit dir? Überall hört sich gut an."

„Ich denke, das ist dann beschlossen. Die Snapes ziehen nach Glenridding."

„Die Snapes? Severus, ist das deine fragwürdige Vorstellung von einem Heiratsantrag?"

Er betrachtete sie sorgfältig und versuchte, ihre Reaktionen abzuschätzen, ohne subtile Legilimentik bei ihr anzuwenden. Er hatte dazu seine Lektion gelernt und würde es nie wieder versuchen. Wie Potter sagte, sie war eine furchterregende Hexe. Und er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen. „Wenn es einer wäre, würdest du akzeptieren?"

„Vielleicht, wenn du es richtig machst", antwortete sie frech und sah mit einem Zwinkern zu Minerva.

Severus schob sie auf eine Seite und setzte ihr Hinterteil auf das Sofa, dann ließ er sich tatsächlich auf ein Knie nieder.

Hermione rang nach Luft und versuchte, ihn wieder hochzuziehen. „Severus, nein, ich habe nur gescherzt. Du musst das nicht tun."

Er ignorierte sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Willst du, Hermione Granger, mich heiraten und meine Frau werden und mit mir nach Glenridding ziehen?"

Hermione zögerte nicht eine Sekunde. „Ja! Ich will." Sie beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn gründlich, während sie ihre Finger durch sein Haar flocht, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Severus", flüsterte sie.

Dann lehnte sie sich zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können, und fragte, „Was, bitte sehr, ist in Glenridding?"

„Es scheint, mir gehört dort ein Haus."

„Ein Haus? Seit wann?"

„Augenscheinlich seit etwa fünf Minuten. Minerva sagt, es gäbe eine Menge Bücher dort. Seltene Bücher." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Hm ... ein Haus auf dem Land. Bücher. Viele, seltene Bücher. Der Mann, den ich liebe. Hört sich zu gut an, um zu widerstehen. Was denkst du über all das, Minerva?" fragte sie, als sie sich ihrer Freundin und Mentorin zuwandte.

Minerva wischte eine Träne von ihrer Wange, als sie antwortete. „Es hört sich an wie ein richtiges Happyend."

ENDE

* * *

Es folgt noch ein Epilog.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilog

Severus und Hermione heirateten in einer kleinen, intimen Zeremonie im Beisein ihrer engsten Freunde. Sie verbrachten die Hochzeitsreise in Italien und zogen kurze Zeit später nach Glenridding, um festzustellen, dass das kleine Landhaus, das Minerva ihnen übertragen hatte, ein großes Landhaus war. Es war zwar kein Malfoy Manor oder Toadstool Keep, aber mit drei Stockwerken, sechs Schlafzimmern, einem großen Wohnraum, einer riesigen Bibliothek und dem perfekten Platz im Keller für ein Zaubertränkelabor war es perfekt für sie. Auch wenn Hermione theoretisch immer noch die Dienste von Hauselfen ablehnte, verstand sie deren Gesinnung besser und bat Pippi, zu kommen und für sie zu arbeiten – für eine Galleone im Monat und so viel Eiscreme, wie sie nur essen konnte. Sie hatten eine Menge Platz für sich und für Besucher, von denen sie viele hatten. Manche blieben länger als andere.

* * *

Severus arbeitete einen Teil seiner Zeit weiter mit Neville bei Seville Imports. Er hielt gelegentlich Gastvorlesungen in Hogwarts für die fortgeschrittenen Zaubertrankklassen, aber er weigerte sich trotz Minervas Drängen, regelmäßigen Unterricht zu übernehmen. Er werkelte in seinem Zaubertränkelabor und hielt Patente für mehrere erfolgreiche Tränke. Es schien, die Öffentlichkeit kümmerte es nicht länger, ob ihre Tränke von einem Snape gebraut waren, solange sie wirksam waren. Er war damit zufrieden, die meiste seiner Zeit zuhause mit seiner Frau in der Bibliothek zuzubringen, wo sie neben anderen Dingen sich durch Albus' Sammlung seltener Bücher arbeiteten. Eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher war eine extrem seltene Erstausgabe des Kama Sutra für Zauberer.

* * *

Hermione arbeitete für eine Weile in einem Teil ihrer Zeit daran, „Gepolter" zu leiten, aber letztlich wurde sie eher zur Galleonsfigur für die Agentur. Arabella leitete mit eiserner Faust weiter das Büro, und Argus ging wieder in den Ruhestand, um sich um ihr Heim und ihre Katzen zu kümmern. Die beiden heirateten nie; sie sagte, sie sei zu alt für solchen Unsinn, und Argus grinste nur und sagte, er genieße es, in Sünde zu leben. Dennis Creevey und seine Frau wurden die Chefermittler und stellten schließlich eine ganze Mannschaft von Squibs ein. Später wurden sie in der Muggelwelt sehr bekannt, als Geisterjagd in Mode kam. Hermione genoss es, Zeit mit ihrem Mann sowohl auf Reisen als auch zuhause mit Gästen zu verbringen. Manche blieben länger als andere.

* * *

Seville Imports blühte auf mit Hilfe einer Menge Einfallsreichtum und einem kleinen bisschen Magie. Innerhalb von einigen Jahren war Neville dabei, den früheren Glanz von Toadstool Keep wiederherzustellen. Er unterrichtete noch in Teilzeit in Hogwarts, jedoch nur noch die fortgeschrittenen Klassen. Keine Dummköpfe erlaubt, nur die Studenten, die ein echtes Interesse oder Liebe zum Fach hatten. Neville hatte Luna Lovegood davon überzeugt, sich seinen Bemühungen bei Seville Imports anzuschließen, indem sie Chefin der Tierabteilung wurde. Unter anderem perfektionierte sie eine Methode, Beluga Kaviar zu gewinnen, ohne dem Stör irgendwelchen Schaden zuzufügen. In einer Art Fang- und Freilass-System, das den Fisch wieder und wieder ins Meer zurückkehren ließ. Sie und Neville wurden ein Paar und schmiedeten Heiratspläne für die Zukunft.

* * *

Da Augustas Mordfall gelöst und ihr Mörder seine gerechte Strafe bekommen hatte, hatte sie – wenn sie wollte – die Freiheit, jenseits des Schleiers zu gehen. Aber da Neville jetzt mehr Zeit im Keep verbrachte und Luna da war … Nun, mit der Aussicht auf mögliche Enkelkinder entschied sie, ein wenig länger zu bleiben. Neville war überglücklich, dass seine Oma blieb, solange sie glücklich war. Und Luna ... nun, jeder hatte sie immer für ein wenig merkwürdig gehalten, aber Luna sah überhaupt nichts Seltsames daran, dass der Geist der Großmutter ihres zukünftigen Ehemannes im selben Haus lebte. Tatsächlich wurden sie und Augusta ziemlich gute Freundinnen.

* * *

Harry und Draco blieben zusammen. Während Draco kein Interesse daran hatte, Sprecher für die Malfoy Familienunternehmen zu werden, stellte sich heraus, dass Harry großes Talent dafür hatte. Es brachte die Zaubererwelt wirklich in Aufruhr, als Harry Führungskraft bei Malfoy, Inc. wurde. Er verbrachte eine Menge Zeit mit ihren philanthropischen Bemühungen und kümmerte sich außerdem aktiv um die drei Quiditchteams, die ihnen gehörten.

* * *

Lucius ging halb in den Ruhestand; er mischte immer noch im Familienunternehmen mit, aber meistenteils war er damit zufrieden, Harry die großen Entscheidungen zu überlassen. Er verbrachte immer noch viel Zeit damit, dem Hogwartsaufsichtsrat sowie unter anderem dem St. Mungos Aufsichtsrat zu dienen. Den Rest seiner Zeit verbrachte er damit, Freunde zu besuchen oder zu Gast zu haben. Es schien, er verbrachte dieser Tage recht viel Zeit im Lake District.

* * *

Draco entwickelte schließlich sein Kochhobby weiter und eröffnete ein Zaubererrestaurant in der Winkelgasse mit dem Namen „Calderone Della Strega, Der Hexenkessel". Es wurde über Nacht ein Erfolg. Er liebte es, mit neuen Rezepten zu experimentieren, besonders, wenn er exotische Zutaten verwendete, die von Seville Imports geliefert wurden. Er hatte seinen Platz in der Führung des Restaurants gefunden; Leute herumzukommandieren lag ihm von Natur aus.

* * *

Severus' Freund aus Kinderzeiten, Tony Larosa, gab Draco viele gute Ratschläge und Unterstützung bei der Gründung und Planung seines Restaurants. Tony, der ewige Junggeselle, war von seinem besten Freund an Clarissa vom verwunschenen Gasthaus vorgestellt worden. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sophia nannte es, ‚un colpo di fulmine', einen Blitzschlag. Sie heirateten nach weniger als einem Jahr mit Severus und Hermione als ihren Trauzeugen. Und wer hätte es gedacht? Es stellte sich heraus, dass es tatsächlich unter Zia Sophias Vorfahren einige italienische Hexen gab. Auch wenn die beiden Muggel waren, wussten sie aus verlässlicher Quelle, dass der Name ihrer Tochter in der Schülerliste in Hogwarts erschienen war, Ermione Sophia Larosa. Sie war allen besser als Mya bekannt, und ihre Zia Ermione und Zio Severino hätten nicht stolzer auf sie sein können.

Ende.

* * *

Hier ist die Originalvorgabe für diese Geschichte:

Auch nachdem der Orden den Krieg gewonnen hat, wird Severus immer noch für seine Verbindung zu den Todessern geschmäht. Daher ist er nicht in der Lage, eine Anstellung zu finden. Er gräbt tief in seinen Muggelwurzeln, um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, wenn auch auf magische Weise.  
Vorurteile aus Voldemorts Regierung wirken sich noch auf Hermiones Welt aus. Sie legt nie ihre NEWTs ab und hat deshalb keine Qualifikation für Arbeit in der Zaubererwelt. Sie findet einen Weg, ihr magisches Wissen zu nutzen und der Muggelwelt dringend benötigte Dienste zu leisten … Geisterjagd.

Magalena, die Autorin schreibt:  
„Ich hatte einen Mordsspaß, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Danke an MHS für die großartige Vorgabe. :)"

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
Nicht nur die Autorin hatte einen Mordsspaß; die Übersetzung dieser wunderbaren Geschichte war ein großes Vergnügen – Danke an Magalena!


End file.
